Zootopia: make a new world
by Felix Sangri
Summary: después de que Nick se convirtió en oficial de policía el jefe bogo a estado presionando demasiado a Judy para resolver los casos mas difíciles ocurridos, lo que no sabían es con quien se podrían encontrar, ademas de que judy esta pensando constantemente en que pasa con nick y esto hará que los dos se encuentren en un momento muy incomodo. pero todo se turnara en su contra
1. Capítulo 1: Un nuevo amanecer

**NADA ME PERTENECE, ES DE DISNEY STUDIOS, SOLO DIGO LO QUE CREO POSIBLE**

 **HOLA A T** ODO EL MUNDO QUISIERA COMPARTIRLES UN POCO DE LO QUE PASA EN MI MUNDO DE LOS SUEÑOS E IMAGINACIÓN.

 **ZOOTOPIA** LE PERTENECE A DISNEY NO A MÍ, ESTA HISTORIA ES CON BASE A MIS SENTIMIENTOS POR LO CUAL PIDO DISCRECIÓN POR EL TIPO DE RANGO DE LA MISMA, NO QUIERO HERIR A NADIE

 **ESTE** ES UN FAN FIC MUY INTERESANTE YA QUE AÑADE PARTES DE A PELÍCULA PASADA Y LOS CIENTOS DE FAN ARTS. QUE HE VISTO

ESPERO LES GUSTE Y PUES COMENCEMOS

ZOOTOPIA MAKE A NEW WORLD

CAPITULO 1: UN NUEVO AMANECER

Después de un largo y duro concierto Nick termino demasiado cansado, Judy lo acompaño a su apartamento y momentos después ella se retiró a hacia la comisaria para recoger las llaves de su casa y poder dormir aunque sea por dos horas.

A la mañana siguiente Judy se levantó de un salto enorme y se fue a hacer su ejercicio cotidiano, después fue por un desayuno ligero a un restaurante que estaba muy cercano a la comisaria para llegar antes a comenzar con sus actividades

Nick como de costumbre no quiso levantarse sino hasta medio día, en ese momento Nick recibió un mensaje de Judy "donde estas ya es muy tarde Wilde" al cual Nick respondió en unos 2 minutos "estoy llegando". Nick con un poco de molestia se levantó de la cama y tomo un taxi directo a la comisaria.

Judy ya sabía que Nick llegaría tarde por lo que le suplico al jefe Bogo que esperara un poco más antes de dar los casos.

Judy ya es demasiado tarde como para que siga esperando al agente Wilde – respondió con un poco de desesperación

Pero jefe Bogo el casi nunca llega tarde – ella con un poco de tristeza respondió

Con enojo respondió - Ok, solo 10 minutos más

Si – ella grito, sonrió y salto un par de veces

En ese momento llego Nick medio adormilado pero presente

¿Hola jefe como está hoy? – en broma pregunto

Siéntate ya Wilde – respondió de una manera muy molesta

Ok, no hay problema – de manera asustada se sentó

En este momento quisiera anunciar 2 cosas muy importantes la primera, hay un problema menor de tráfico de drogas y segundo hay 3 muertos por terrorismo en plaza Sahara y el nuevo alcalde quiere que descubra que está pasando, estas son sus actividades de hoy, oficiales McCuerno, Golmillan y Gruñes, ustedes investigaran sucesos en tundratown sobre el tráfico de drogas, oficiales Hopps y Wilde ustedes investigaran la escena del crimen de plaza Sahara pueden irse.

Después de la entrega de actividades empezaron a reunir toda la información que los noticieros y cámaras habían grabado ese día, al verse con que era u suicidio de una persona para afectar a muchas Judy entro en pánico pero rápidamente se calmó cuando vio a Nick.

Los dos salieron para dirigirse hacia el metro de plaza Sahara donde ocurrió la catástrofe

Llegaron y vieron demasiado desorden y rastros de incendio

Esta todo destruido – Judy exclamo con nervios

Vaya que sí, zanahorias

¿Qué rayos paso aquí? – Nick se preguntó así mismo

Mira Nick son cuerpos de animales

Rayos, estarán muertos – Nick hablo de una manera muy intranquilizante

No lo sé – respondió con una pata en los ojos como si no quisiera ver pero al saber que tenían que ser rápidos la quito.

Judy se acercó para ver a los cuerpos más de cerca y se dio cuenta que solo estaban heridos pero ya al borde de la muerte y rápidamente llamo a Garranza para que enviara ambulancias.

Las ambulancias no tardaron en llegar y recogieron a todos los animales que estaban heridos por lo que sucedió en ese momento

Tres horas después Judy encontró una pantalla LCD de reloj muy destruida y un detonador de C4, lo cual inmediatamente trajo a la mente de Judy que quien sea que haya hecho esto lo hiso por deseos de morir y matar a la gente que se encontraba con él.

Zanahorias, que encontraste – pregunto pero no estaba muy concentrado

Mmm... al parecer son piezas de una bomba de tiempo pero no estoy muy segura

Ok yo creo que hay que seguir investigando eso no nos dice mucho – dejando a un lado a Judy

Un rato más tarde Nick encontró residuos de sangre y piel por las vías del metro

Hey, zanahorias ven a ver esto – gritando y con muchos nervios

Oooh, santas galletas con queso, eso es demasiado asqueroso – Judy intento no mirar pero lo vio muy de cerca

Si, que lo es. – respondió con demasiada sinceridad

Nick y Judy aterrados investigaron más detenidamente ese tramo del metro, judy se dio cuenta de que al lado de un metal había identificaciones de un animal perteneciente al distrito forestal.

Nick, creo que tenemos lo que necesitamos - exclamo en voz muy baja pero entendible

En serio, que encontraste – Nick con asombro fue inmediatamente hacia Judy

Si, bueno eso creo – Judy respondió con un poco de duda

Vale vamos de regreso a la comisaria para ver que podemos saber de él.

Asustados y preocupados de lo que paso en ese lugar, Judy y Nick volvieron a la comisaria para reunir lo que encontraron e intentar juntar más información.

Bueno, al menos ya estamos aquí

Sí, eso fue un poco desgastante no lo crees

Si, demasiado

Nick investigo acerca de Reynaldo Félix la persona de la identificación, y encontró algo que lo pondría de nervios y con más miedo que nunca

JUDY, será mejor que vengas a ver lo que encontré acerca de Reynaldo

Que encontraste

Nick leyó en vos un poco baja para que solo Judy lo escuchara

Reynaldo Félix vivió en el distrito forestal durante más de 18 años, sus padres Nicolás terma y Diriana terma murieron a causa de que un tren sin control los atropellara en plaza Sahara cuando su hijo apenas tenía 2 años de nacido, Reynaldo quedo huérfano y empezó a construir explosivos masivos capases de destruir toda Zootopia de un paradero, hasta el momento no se sabe dónde este o viva ya que lleva extraviado más de 2 años pero juro venganza hacia zootopia porque le arrebató a su padre y madre.

Nick temeroso le dijo a Judy – creo que esa piel y sangre era de Reynaldo

Tú crees – afirmo con asombro

Pues eso espero porque todavía me falta mucho que vivir – Nick en broma respondio

Al saber esto ambos se dirigieron a la oficina de Bogo para decirle que se enfrentaban a un maniático

Judy desesperada hablo - Jefe bogo, tenemos noticias

Con dudas el jefe bogo dejo de hacer lo que hacía y respondió - Dime Hopps que sucede

Nick y yo hallamos que el que ocasiono todo esto fue un lince que quiere destruir a zootopia completamente – respondió con un modo muy serio y preocupante

¿Por qué?

Porque un metro le quito la vida a sus padres

Nada más por eso, y como se llama este demente

Reynaldo Félix

Mmm…. me parece que no es lo primero que ha hecho este loco, antes de que tu Judy llegaras a zootopia ese demente había matado a 3000 animales en un estadio, lo malo es que es tan ágil que nadie lo ha podido atrapar, aunque eso ya no es de que preocuparnos ya que se cree que no salió vivo de ese estúpido metro

Pues eso queremos creer porque encontramos sangre y piel

Ok, mándenla al laboratorio para ver si es de ese maldito lince

Como diga jefe

Judy y Nick salieron de la oficina de Bogo y se dirigieron al laboratorio para entregar la muestra de piel y sangre al Dr. Comadreja, luego se dieron cuenta que su turno ya había terminado y salieron de la comisaria.

Judy dijo con voz muy cansada pero animada – te invito un café

Nick acepto sin duda alguna.

SÉ QUE NO ES MUCHO PERO BUENO ESTAMOS INICIANDO

DÍGANME QUE LES PARECIÓ. ¿LES GUSTO? ¿NO LES GUSTO?

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO QUE SALDRÁ EN UNAS HORAS TENDRÁ UN POCO MÁS DE INTENSIDAD

ESTE SOLO ES COMO UN DESCANSO DESPUÉS DE TODO LO SALVAJE QUE LEERÁN EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS.

ADEMÁS DE QUE PRONTO SABRÁN QUE PASARA CON JUDY Y NICK

BYE


	2. capitulo 2:La reforma anti-inter-especie

**NADA ME PERTENECE, ES DE DISNEY STUDIOS, SOLO DIGO LO QUE CREO POSIBLE**

 **HOLA NUEVAMENTE, LAMENTO EL TIEMPO QUE ME TARDE EN PUBLICAR ESTE CAPÍTULO PERO ES QUE AHORA ES MUCHO MÁS LARGO Y CONTIENE PARTES MUY AGRESIVAS ASÍ QUE RECOMIENDO DISCRECIÓN YA QUE VA A ESTAR UN POCO FUERTE EL CAPITULO**

 **Comentarios**

 **Zahiera1322: gracias, te aseguro que este te va a gustar un poco más. :D**

 **SIN MÁS QUE DECIR COMENCEMOS**

 **||2||**

 **Zootopia: hacer un mundo nuevo**

 **CAPÍTULO 2: LA REFORMA ANTI-INTER-ESPECIES**

Al entrar al restaurante Nick vio hacia Judy como si fuera la primera vez o la última y se percató de que iba a chocar contra un pilar de piedra y judy se rio.

Estas bien – judy exclamo entre risas

Sí, eso creo

Llegaron a la recepción y pidieron una mesa para dos, rápidamente llego el camarero y los guio hacia su mesa y dejo dos menús.

Judy vio lentamente el menú y después ordeno un par de bebidas sabor zanahoria y vio como Nick la estaba observando muy extrañamente, al ver esto judy se sonrojo y dejo el menú sobre la mesa y pregunto

Por qué me ves así

Nick no la escucho porque estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, por lo cual judy con una voz más fuerte exclamo

¡Nick! Te sientes bien

Si, zanahorias, solo tuve un día pesado y quería verte un poco

El camarero pidió sus órdenes y les entrego sus bebidas.

Nick, porque estas tan distraído – judy pregunto para reafirmar

Estaba pensando en que tú y yo somos muy buenos amigos y que gracias a ti mi vida cambio, antes yo era un estafador y ahora soy uno de los mejores policías.

Eso se nota, cuando te conocí estabas pensando muy mal de zootopia y que nadie te podría cambiar

Exacto pero luego llegaste tú, zanahorias.

El camarero llego y les dio sus platillos.

Bueno, a comer – Nick exclamo ansioso por comenzar con su bistec

Cierto – judy afirmo con una sonrisa

Después de que Nick termino su bistec, judy pidió un pastel completo de moras y zanahorias y empezó a platicar con Nick sobre el caso que tenían entre manos

Oye Nick

Dime, zanahorias

Que piensas sobre Reynaldo ¿tú crees que haya muerto?

No creo, escuchaste al jefe él ya había hecho esto antes

Sí, pero la piel y la sangre

No lo sé, ese lince es demasiado astuto o torpe no lo se

Pero Nick, hay que descubrir más acerca de el

Lo sé, zanahorias, lo se

Mira, sé que él está muerto pero podría tener cómplices y no sé dónde ataquen, recuerda que nadie se hace explotar por si solo sin tener un plan, además si juro vengarse de zootopia posiblemente tenga algo entre manos

Mmm… podría ser pero no creo que nadie esté tan loco como para colocar una bomba en su cuerpo

Pero hay de todo aquí en zootopia, recuérdalo, tú me lo dijiste Nick, cualquiera puede ser lo que desee.

En ese momento, empezó a emitirse una noticia de última hora demasiado importante.

Estamos aquí con el alcalde de zootopia para preguntarle sobre la nueva reforma anti-inter-especies

Como alcalde de zootopia pienso que no es coherente que especies diferentes tengan relaciones amorosas entre si

¿Pero porque? – pregunto el reportero

A mí no me agradaría ver a un tigre con un oso polar juntos ni a un elefante con una jirafa

Pero cada quien debe de elegir con quien vivir ¿no es así?

Mira yo no escribí esta reforma del todo, pero no puedo decir que no existe y ya es momento de hacerla valer – el alcalde respondió con un poco de molestia

Al oír esto Nick se enojó y volteo a ver a Judy, a lo cual judy respondió con una lagrima y sus orejas cayeron como una piedra muy dura.

Después observaron como una pareja empezó a llorar frenéticamente después de esta noticia ya que eran de diferentes especies, al ver esto judy se puso muy molesta ya que era injusto que alguien hablara de esa forma y más si era el alcalde.

Un momento más tarde el camarero le entrego el pastel de moras y zanahorias a judy y Nick se puso pensativo

Feliz aniversario Nick – en tono un poco abrumado por las lágrimas

Valla te luciste zanahorias – Nick exclamo muy sorprendido

Estamos festejando nuestros 5 años de ser mejores amigos – judy exclamo muy feliz

Si ya es mucho tiempo

Judy y Nick se comieron todo el pastel y pidieron la cuenta

Yo pago Nick

Ok, lo que tú digas, zanahorias

Judy pago la cuenta y fue directo a la mesa donde la pareja que estaba llorando y es dijo

No se preocupen, esa reforma no les puede hacer nada.

Judy les invito una bebida y después se dirigió a la salida del restaurante.

Nick se percató de que alguien muy sospechoso entro al restaurante justo cuando ellos salieron después caminaron hacia el estacionamiento donde guardaron el coche de Nick que estaba un poco lejos del restaurante.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada escucharon una gran explosión que venia del restaurante donde habían cenado.

O por dios – judy grito demasiado fuerte y corrió hacia el restaurante.

Judy espérame – Nick corrió detrás de ella.

Al llegar vieron el restaurante cayéndose a pedazos y con fuego por todas partes, dentro de él podían escuchar a animales que pedían ayuda.

Nick tomo su teléfono y marco a emergencias y la bomberos y ambulancias llegaron rápidamente y apagaron el fuego mientras los brigadistas sacaron a los pocos animales supervivientes en eso les prohibieron el paso pero al saber que eran policías los dejaron pasar a investigar, buscando en los escombros escucharon a un animal gritando más fuerte que cualquiera y llorando como nadie

Judy intento sacarla pero vio como le faltaban dos patas al pobre gato que estaba atorado, en eso judy intento mover todos los residuos de madera y piedras para liberarlo.

El pobre gato se desmallo por tanto dolor y sangre

En ese momento llegaron los brigadistas a ayudar en esa parte, lo lograron sacar pero él ya estaba casi muerto, al verlo más de cerca judy lo reconoció y vio que era el esposo de la oveja los cuales estaban llorando por la reforma

Judy se cayó a lágrimas y grito

QUIEN es el responsable de esto

Nick la intento calmar y buscar a la oveja.

Unos momentos después encontraron a la oveja pero ya no mostraba ningún signo vital, la habían encontrado demasiado tarde

Judy abrazo a Nick y se soltó a llorar.

Después de que revisaron el área los dos salieron y se dirigieron al apartamento de Nick.

Judy asustada decidió quedarse a dormir con Nick.

Puede que tengas razón, zanahorias, Reynaldo tenía un plan b pero como

Ya no sé qué creer Nick, solo quiero estar a tu lado hoy y olvidar esto

Si creo que será lo mejor

Nick cerró la puerta y se acostó junto a judy, después le dio un beso en la frente, lo cual sonrojo demasiado a judy.

Que crees que lo haya ocasionado

No lo sé, zanahorias, solo sé que esta ciudad se ha vuelto más peligrosa y te cuidare para que nada te pase

Y yo a ti Nick

Pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado judy,

Buenas noches, Nick

Buenas noches, zanahorias

|||2|||

A la mañana siguiente Judy sintió una larga desesperación por saber que pasaría el día de hoy con las noticias y encendió la radio y escucho muy atentamente las noticias

Es una mañana de luto aquí en zootopia ya hemos perdido a más de 60 animales en ataques terroristas y nuestras autoridades no hacen nada para protegernos, además se reporta que la oficial Judy Hopps esté muerta por el ataque terrorista en el restaurante cinco leones.

Nick rio por la estupidez que dijeron en la radio y se levantó para abrazar a la tierna conejita que solo podía estar más confundida de lo que ocurría.

No estas muerta judy aquí estas

Si, lo sé pero no estoy preocupada por eso

Vamos, zanahorias ánimo

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de judy y eran sus padres, ella contesto feliz.

Hola

Esta viva, está viva – grito Stu de felicidad

Hay mi conejita me de mucha alegría escucharte

Si, mama estoy viva solo fue un mal entendido de los locutores

Sí, nos puso muy de nervios pero me alegra que estés bien

Bueno, tengo que ir a trabajar

Si, hija ten cuidado, bye

En ese momento el jefe bogo le marco a Nick.

Lamento mucho lo de judy, Nick – en voz solloza exclamo bogo

Pero si ella está viva

¿Cómo?

Ella está conmigo en este momento se la paso

De acuerdo

Hola jefe bogo como esta

Judy como te salvaste

No estuve en el momento de la explosión

Me alegra que estés bien, puedes venir me urge hablar con ustedes

Ok, jefe, como diga

Nick y judy salieron de su apartamento y bajaron las escaleras y se percataron de cientos de reporteros que estaban afuera del edificio, sin más que hacer los dos salieron de él y fueron acorralados por los medios.

¿Oficial Hopps como sobrevivió al ataque?

No estuve en el momento del ataque

¿Sabe si sobrevivieron algunos animales?

Si, si hubo supervivientes

¿Por qué está a su lado el oficial Wilde?

Eso es cosa que no les importa

¿Oficial Hopps porque está molesta?

No tengo nada más que decir

Judy jalo del brazo a Nick y empujo a los tantos reporteros y camarógrafos que hay estaban entrevistándola, corrieron hacia el coche de Nick y se fueron a la comisaria sin siquiera desayunar.

Al llegar garranza los recibió y le dio una gran sorpresa que judy siguiera con vida.

Garranza donde esta bogo

Está en su oficina judy

Ok, gracias

Inmediatamente subieron a la oficina de bogo y empujaron la puerta.

Jefe bogo

Como estas judy

Un poco confundida

Bueno creo que es porque te declararon muerta

Sí, eso creo

Bueno veamos, rinowitts encontró pistas de lo del restaurante y salieron los detalles de la piel y sangre que enviaste, la mala noticia es que Reynaldo sigue vivo y es quien está sembrando el horror, necesito que lo busquen, él no está lejos, además rinowitts nos dio información de que salió en un carro color guinda directo hacia la capilla de matrimonios inter-especie que está en tundratown, vallan y búsquenlo

Si, jefe como diga

Esperen, vean esto

El jefe bogo les pidió que vieran las noticias de última hora.

Zootopia muere de terror, ya más de 90 animales han muerto en el nuevo atentado terrorista en tundratown en la capilla de matrimonios inter-especie, no sabemos a qué se deba esto pero si nos escuchan las autoridades les decimos que necesitamos ayuda ahora.

Mientras tanto en otras noticias la oficial judy Hopps se reporta viva y sin ningún daño esta mañana, junto al oficial Nick Wilde, y ella nos dijo esto del atentado de ayer

Yo no estuve en el momento de la explosión

¿Hubo supervivientes?

Si, si hay supervivientes

¿Porque esta con el oficial Wilde?

Eso es cosa que no les incumbe

La oficial judy Hopps empujo a nuestros reporteros bruscamente y les hablo de una manera poco civilizada, lo que queremos creer que el oficial Wilde es pareja amorosa de la oficial Hopps,

En otras noticias el alcalde responde muy groseramente acerca de los atentados

¿Alcalde rayan nos podría decir porque no tiene más vigilados a estos terroristas?

No me importan los animales que han muerto en serio, ellos se lo han buscado por incumplir con la reforma, no puedo estar de su lado

¿Usted los mato o contrato a un matón para acabar con ellos?

Yo no contrate a nadie, yo no tengo nada que ver, solo no me interesan las vidas perdidas

¿Alcalde que solución tiene para acabar con el terrorismo?

No me interesa, lo único que se podría hacer es correr de zootopia a todos los que estén en cazados con animales de diferentes especies, a lo mejor así terminarían los atentados

¿Qué le hace creer eso?

No, lo sé, tal vez ellos son los que organizan suicidarse para que se cancele la reforma

El alcalde nos cerró las puertas y no pudimos seguir investigando, para mí ha sido un placer haber estado con ustedes en el noticiero matutino de zootopia ZNN

Ok, esto apesta – exclamo bogo con furia

Si lo creo – exclamo Nick

Al menos no estuvimos en esa capilla cuando sucedió – exclamo judy

Bueno habrá que investigar la escena en esa capilla – dijo el jefe bogo

Si, como diga jefe

No duden en llamar si necesitan ayuda

Judy y Nick salieron de la oficina de bogo y se dirigieron a la salida para ir a tundratown

Bueno, que le pasa a este lince - exclamo judy

No lo sé, pero creo que el alcalde tiene algo que ver – tú crees

Los dos llegaron al estacionamiento de la policía y tomaron una patrulla para ir a su destino, en el camino hablaron sobre el caso y llegaron a aclarar firmemente que el alcalde tenía algo que ver, en esos momentos llegaron a tener un poco de miedo ya que estaban cerca del área del crimen.

Nick, si no salgo viva quiero que sepas que me agradas mucho y que te quiero

No te preocupes, zanahorias no va a pasarte nada mientras yo esté vivo

Gracias Nick

Bueno llegamos

Al llegar se percataron de que había un lince en la puerta de la capilla.

Oye Nick mira

Si ya lo vi

Crees que sea Reynaldo

No lo sé pero habrá que investigar

Judy bajo del auto con mucha calma e intentando no hacer ruido, Nick se quedó en el vehículo por si judy necesitaba refuerzos, al ser la más rápida de toda zootopia era más fácil que judy lo atrapara.

Judy se acercó muchísimo pero el lince ya sabía que alguien estaba detrás de él y volteo, judy quedo en shock cuando vio que ya la habían detectado.

Hola, oficial Hopps veo que viene sola

Si así es y cómo es que me conoces

Todo mundo sabe quién eres, Te he estado esperando

Quien eres

Tal vez no me conoces pero yo a ti si

¿!QUIEN ERES!?

Reynaldo Félix, y creo que me deberías hablar con más respeto

Por qué has matado a toda esa gente

Eso no te interesa, yo te salve la vida junto con la de ese zorro del que estás enamorado

Ja, buen chiste, estas arrestado

Oficial de quererlo tú ya estuvieras muerta

Sí, no me digas.

Usted no entiende, mis padres murieron por culpa de un tren y ustedes no fueros capaces de arrestar al responsable, además yo no he hecho nada.

No sé porque no te creo

Tal vez porque piensas que yo di órdenes para que alguien se suicidara y matara a demás animales

A ver si no fuiste tú quien fue

Yo creo que te acuerdas de tu vieja enemiga

Quien

La ex – alcaldesa bellwhether

Pero ella está en prisión

Pero su tío es el alcalde de zootopia

Ja, buen chiste, NO te creo

Arréstame y será lo último que hagas ¡linda!

No me digas linda

Vale, lo que tú digas.

Tengo que arrestarte para evitar que escapes, te prometo que te voy a liberar si demuestras que no fuiste tú

No confió en ti, me estas escondiendo a Nick cierto, o si ya lo vi.

Eres un demente estas arrestado

Judy arresto a Reynaldo y lo llevo directo al vehículo, Nick condujo hacia la comisaria, en lo que judy lo interrogaba a fondo

Por qué dices que fue la ex – alcaldesa bellwhether

Porque ella me pidió que te matara

Y por qué no lo hiciste

Porque no soy esclavo de nadie y la verdad me caes muy bien

Y porque hay actos terroristas

No sé si te acuerdas que te dije que el alcalde nuevo es tío de bellwhether y está en contra de mí porque no la ayude

Eso no es cierto, ya te hubiera matado o nos hubiera mandado a encontrarte

Mira conejita yo no soy malo, es cierto que tengo ojivas atómicas y la capacidad para destruir a toda zootopia pero no lo quiero hacer porque ya no soy así.

Y piensas que te voy a creer

Sé que no, pero, te voy a decir por qué está matando a los animales que se relacionan con otros de diferentes especies como tú.

Que, yo no….hay…. bueno a ti que te importa si estoy enamorada o no de Nick

Se ve querida, todo se ve, desde cómo le hablas, como lo proteges y como él te protege

Solo somos amigos

Eso no hacen los amigos, eso es diferente

Bueno no te importa

Como decía, yo era el dueño de esa capilla y hay casaba a muchos animales que como tú se sentían atraídos por otras especies, mi padre me dijo antes que ser malo y vengarme era malo por lo que solo desistí y me convertí en un bonito personaje de radio, para salvarte la vida y la de muchos otros.

Bueno, pero eso que

Mira, cuando yo rechace matarte ella me dijo que mataría a todo aquel animal que sea como yo o que lo haya casado con una diferente especie

Nada más por eso

Sí.

Tienes pruebas

Si, mira escucha

Judy escucho la grabación que tenía Reynaldo en su teléfono y le tuvo más confianza pero eso no significaba que lo iba a liberar

Toma es tuyo judy cuídalo – dijo el lince

Que es esto

Es una foto de la reforma agria que rompe la reforma anti-inter-especie

Gracias, a toma tu teléfono

Gracias

Después de un tiempo muy largo de camino, llegaron a la comisaria y subieron a Reynaldo para que el jefe bogo lo viera y pudiera interrogarlo lo cual fue imposible debido a que el jefe bogo había salido por un café y no iba a regresar ya

Bueno y ahora que hacemos judy – dijo Nick

No lo sé, habrá que esperarlo

En ese momento un oso llego de la nada a la comisaria y le disparo a Nick en la pierna y a judy en el brazo, posteriormente jalo al lince y lo azoto contra la pared hasta que el lince se desmallara y le disparo en la frente, cosa que puso a Nick sin habla pero al no poder moverse no pudo acercarse tanto a judy y se desmallo al igual que judy

El oso salió con el cuerpo del lince y se lo llevo muy lejos, judy se estaba desangrando, por suerte el oficial mancuerno llego y los auxilio inmediatamente

||2||

Que les pareció un poco salvaje, o estuvo leve, bueno espero que les haya gustado y otra vez perdón por la tardanza pero tuve muchos contratiempos

El próximo capítulo es todavía más extenso que este pero un poco más relax

Para quien no sepa una ojiva atómica es un explosivo diminuto que puede destruir hasta una ciudad o estado

Quien piensan que mando al oso a matar a Reynaldo

Que pasara ahora.


	3. capitulo 3: Judy does not die

**NADA ME PERTENECE, ES DE DISNEY STUDIOS, SOLO DIGO LO QUE CREO POSIBLE**

 **HUY ESTE CAPÍTULO VA PEOR QUE EL ANTERIOR, ME DA HASTA MIEDO ESCRIBIRLO, ME COSTÓ DEMASIADISIMO TRABAJO OJALÁ LES GUSTE**

 **COMENTARIOS:**

 **ZAHIERA1322:** NO TE PREOCUPES YO ME ENCARGO DE LOS GUIONES, LO QUE PASA ES QUE NO TENGO UN SISTEMA DE COMPRENSIÓN DE CUENTO SI NO DE GUION DE TEATRO, YA QUE SOY ACTOR DE CINE Y TEATRO EN EL INBA PERO YO ME ENCARGO, HAGO TODO LO POSIBLE PARA QUE MIS SEGUIDORES COMO TÚ NOS SIGAN LEYENDO, TE DOY LAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR DARNOS TU COMETARIO, ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE Y NO TE PREOCUPES QUE REYNALDO NO HABRÁ MUERTO EN VANÓ ALGO NUEVO SE ACERCA. ESTE CAPÍTULO ES MÁS FUERTE QUE EL ANTERIOR, Y A MÍ TAMBIÉN ME AGRADABA REYNALDO : D

 **ADVIERTO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE CONTENIDO MUY BUENO LÉANLO.**

 **SIN MÁS QUE HABLAR COMENCEMOS CON EL CAPÍTULO MÁS EMOTIVO HASTA AHORA.**

 **ZOOTOPIA: MAKE A NEW WORLD**

 **CAPITULO 3: JUDY DOES NOT DIE**

Por unos momentos el oficial McCuerno quedo en shock por la escena de sangre que hay se suscitaba pero reacciono rápidamente al ver que judy no dejaba de perder sangre.

El oficial rinowitts llego a auxiliar inmediatamente a Nick y judy, pero lo primero que hizo fue despertar a Nick ya que se torcía del dolor constantemente.

El oficial McCuerno se dio cuenta de un sonido muy raro que venia del cuerpo de judy. Sonaba como si un espectro estuviera dentro de ella.

Nick al verla herida y gimiendo de forma tan extraña se arrastró hasta donde estaba ella y la tomo de los hombros y de sus patas y con todas sus fuerzas intento llevarla por lo mínimo a las escaleras, pero al ver que él tenía una herida horrorosamente dolorosa en en la pata decidió ponerse en cuclillas con la herida directa al suelo frio de la comisaria.

Al llegar a las escaleras Nick sintió un terrible dolor por andar en cuclillas con su herida en el suelo y se desmallo encima de judy en una posición muy incómoda para judy ya que Nick accidental mente le dio un beso en los labios.

Judy con el tan terrible dolor que tenía no pudo sentir con el placer que se debía y solo se sonrojo y sonrió

El oficial McCuerno cargo a Nick en lo que rinowitts cargaba a judy y fueron por el coche de McCuerno en el que los llevarían al hospital

¡Nick! – judy gimió con muy bajo el volumen y poca fuerza

¡Te amo! – judy perdió todas sus fuerzas justo minutos antes de llegar al hospital

Rinowitts se percató de que judy no reaccionaba y tenía la piel muy fría, al ver esto decidió intentar despertar a Nick pero no reacciono aunque si tenía signos vitales.

|||3|||

Al llegar al hospital entraron rápidamente a la sala de urgencias y Nick abrió mínimamente sus ojos y la escena que vio lo dejaría con el corazón roto.

¡Zanahorias, zanahorias, mi judy! – Nick con voz muy baja y triste

El pasillo estaba repleto de sangre y lágrimas de judy.

Nick fue atendido primero porque tenía mínimos signos vitales, en cambio, judy no presentaba ni el más mínimo movimiento.

||||3||||

1 DÍA DESPUÉS

Nick despertó y sintió una gran jaqueca que en poco tiempo lo dejo confundido, luego pensó acerca de que había pasado últimamente y empezó a reír frenéticamente porque había estado enamorado de una "torpe conejita" cuando se supone que tendría que encontrar una pareja de su misma especie y hablo consigo mismo como loco.

Ja, no puedo creer que piense que judy me podría amar, eso nunca, pero como puede ser tanta estupidez, hay que pasa con migo, acaso no soy normal, esa tierna conejita cambio mi vida, ¿ella me amara como yo a ella?

Después de un largo rato hablando incoherencias llego el jefe bogo

Hola Nick como estas – bogo exclamo

No muy bien – Nick con un tono medio abrumado

Veo que, te estas recuperando – bogo lo animo

Perdón, señor pero que hace en mi casa paso algo – Nick exclamo confundido

Nick, estas en el hospital, el día de ayer te dispararon en la pata y perdiste un poco de sangre – el jefe bogo se sintió mal por el

Ooo, y judy donde esta – el exclamo con un poco de preocupación

Ella no… bueno…creo….no lo sé – el jefe bogo disimulo que no pasó nada con ella

Que paso con ella bogo donde esta – Nick exclamo con más enojo que nunca

En ese momento entro la doctora Liliana y le dijo.

Ella no está muy bien, sufrió una perforación en el pulmón muy fuerte que la dejo sin respiración – la doctora exclamo de una forma demasiado seria

¿?QUE? – Nick grito lo más fuerte que pudo

Le voy a pedir que se calme usted todavía está débil – exclamo la doctora preocupada

Y ella va a estar bien – Nick muy solloza menté exclamo

No, ella está demasiado grave y posiblemente ya esté muerta

No, NO, no, NO, NOOOOOOOO, Porque me MIENTE, ella no puede morir, POR QUE ella, porque, ustedes la mataron, ustedes, ustedes uste…

La doctora lo durmió con un tranquilizante demasiado fuerte que lo dejo inconsciente por 2 días.

|||||3||||

2 días y 6 horas después

Nick despertó y se sintió terrible porque no había podido proteger a judy y ahora está a punto de morir.

Nick se sentía responsable del estado actual de judy, Nick se clavó un cuchillo en la herida de bala y se desmallo.

Por lo menos 3 días paso inconsciente y aun judy seguía sin reaccionar.

Nick empezó a hacer un drama en ese hospital y se dirigió al cuarto donde judy fallecería y dijo junto a ella.

NO VOLVERÉ HACER UN ZORRO SOLITARIO, NO ESTA VEZ JUDY, NO POR FAVOR – CON UN TONO MUY AGOBIANTE Y FUERTE

AL ABRAZARLA ÉL PUSO SU FRENTE EN EL PECHO DE JUDY Y VIO COMO EMPEZABA A FLUIR SANGRE, ELLA EMPEZÓ A DAR SEÑALES DE VIDA

¿PERO QUÉ?, ENFERMERA – GRITO NICK DESESPERADAMENTE

Que pasa, que pasa – la doctora llego rápidamente

Ella dio señales de vida – Nick desesperado respondió

Enserio – la doctora sorprendida empezó a revisar

Momentos más tarde la doctora salió de la sala y le informo a Nick que lo que había visto solo fue una reacción de descomposición Nick quedo en shock y le pregunto

Entonces ¿ella está muerta? – pregunto de una forma muy triste

Me temo que sí, lo siento – la doctora lo dijo con una lágrima

Aun así dijo que solo un milagro haría que volviera a la vida

||||3||||

Nick fue dado de alta del hospital pero el insistió quedarse con judy para vigilarla aunque tomara miles de años en despertar

Se quedó con judy día y noche, él no se movía mucho, solo para ir al baño y comer, pero de ahí en fuera se la pasaba en el hospital todo el día todos los días hasta que despertara.

Después de aproximadamente 20 días Nick se despidió de ella ya que se había rendido y tendría que buscar a ese oso para hacerlo pagar demasiado caro.

Judy lamento no haberte cuidado y me siento terrible de cómo te trate al inicio, quisiera que volvieras con migo, por favor despierta mi zanahorias, no me abandones, por favor NO ME ABANDONES. Te amo judy, quiero casarme contigo y que todos los que estén involucrados la paguen muy caro y que lamenten haber nacido, yo no entre a la policía por el dinero ni por el trabajo, entre porque tú me cambiaste y me hiciste reflexionar, yo te amo JUDY HOPPS, por favor DESPIERTAAAA

|||||||3|||||||

Judy no da signos vitales y la enfermera llamo a la funeraria la cual llegaría de 4 días para recoger el cuerpo de judy

Nick sabia lo inevitable que era ver a judy así y nunca se fue del hospital.

Aunque lo corrían en la noche y no lo dejaban pasar él se infiltraba muy neciamente

4 días después Nick llego a romper la puerta del hospital y fue inmediatamente por judy, el tomo de los hombros y de las patas y se la llevo lejos de ese hospital, momentos más tarde había llegado la funeraria pero el cuerpo ya había sido robado por Nick

Nick la llevo a su apartamento donde vivió primero y sus vecinos ruidosos se dieron cuenta

¡OYE TU! qué haces aquí – respondió el primero

Si tú que haces aquí y por qué tienes a nuestra vecina entre tus brazos – respondió el segundo

Eso no te importa – Nick respondió interrumpiendo

Voy a llamar a la policía – dijo el primer vecino

Hazlo no te tengo miedo y tampoco hice nada malo – dijo Nick de manera muy grasera

Nada más dinos porque la traes en las manos – dijo el segundo vecino

Mira ella está muerta pero quiero devolverla desde donde comenzó entiendes, yo no la mate pero encontrare a quien lo hizo y lo hare pedazos – Nick lo dijo intentando calmarse

Ok – dijo el primer vecino

Solo venga a judy por favor – reforzó el segundo vecino

Créeme que lo hare, soy uno de los mejores policías gracias a ella – Nick orgulloso respondió

Eso esperamos - el primer vecino dijo eso y se metieron al apartamento

Nick abrió la puerta del apartamento con una ganzúa y coloco a judy en la cama, después de eso recibió la llamada de un extraño.

Hola Nick, se cómo te sientes – respondió una vos muy rara pareciente a la de un psicópata

Quien eres – respondió Nick

Soy tu ayudante – la voz sonó más seria

Y en que me vas a ayudar si ya lo he perdido todo – Nick respondió de una manera muy triste

Tales me conozcas – sonó más seria toda vía

No, no te conozco – Nick en forma burlona

Soy Reynaldo Félix el lince que viste que golpearon – la voz no había podido sonar más seria

Pero yo te vi morir, vi cómo te dio el balazo en la cabeza, como te arrastro – exclamo Nick de manera sorprendida

Tú crees que moriría soy un experto del escapismo – dijo la voz de una manera convincente

Pero como – dijo Nick sorprendido

Mira cuando él me azoto contra el muro yo perdí la conciencia pero al ya saber lo que iba a pasar días antes me prepare para esto – la voz no sonaba convincente

No, te creo – Nick respondió de manera asustada

Como iba diciendo yo prepare todo para alertarlos y encontrarme con ustedes, desde el suceso del metro, hasta la falsa explosión en la capilla, todo fue planeado, nunca mate a nadie – la voz sonó convincente esta vez

Pero cómo y por qué – Nick un poco con furia respondió

Te voy a explicar cada detalle desde el principio, primero. Hace 5 años que tú y judy empezaron a salir, yo estaba enamorado del amor que le tenías a esa conejita y me prometí a mí mismo cuidarlos a ambos hasta el final, luego el tal tío de bellwhether me declaro la guerra por no ayudar a su sobrina a matar a judy, después de eso panee los atentados, hice un contacto en el metro de zootopia el cual coloco una bomba en un vagón sin animales, después de la explosión deje restos de pedazos de animales muertos y uno que otro animal del hospital que estaba cerca de mi capilla, fue un poco más difícil lo del restaurante ya que yo no fui el que hizo ese atentado pero había ganado tiempo para que ustedes salieran del edificio antes de que ese estúpido suicida secuas de bellwheather se hiciera explotar, luego transmití en la radio que judy había muerto y tú lo arruinaste pero en fin, después hice explotar mi capilla y puse animales muertos para que se viera que fue un atentado, antes de eso, modifíquelos diálogos de la ZNN para que transmitieran mi capilla, le di datos a rinowitts en una hoja que deje tirada para que ustedes fueran hacia halla y me encontraran, después de todo es ustedes me arrestaron y le di una grabación falsa a tu noviecita, luego le di una foto con información de la reforma agria que rompía la reforma del tío de bellwhether, además le deje la llave del invernadero donde gurdo todas mis ojivas atómicas, ahora necesito verte, trae a judy, YO LA CURARE

Ok, espero que sepas lo que haces y que no seas un maldito – dijo Nick furioso pero con esperanza

Te veo en la madriguera conejo donde nació judy, en el amanecer – dijo la voz

¿Y tú como sabes? – pregunto Nick

Porque los he vigilado a ambos, ¿cuento contigo? – dijo la voz muy esperanzadamente

Bueno ya no tengo nada que perder hay te veo, y sigo pensando que eres un pervertido – Nick colgó el teléfono y se acostó en la cama hasta el próximo amanecer, justo en el tiempo en que se quedó en ver con el lince

||||||||||||||3||||||||||

 **QUE CREEN QUE PLANEE ESE LINCE**

 **USTEDES CREEN QUE SOBREVIVIÓ A ESE ATAQUE O SOLO ES UN EXTORSIONADOR**

 **CREEN QUE JUDY PUEDA VOLVER A LA VIDA**

 **ACTUALIZARE MAÑANA**

 **BUENAS NOCHES Y QUE LO DISFRUTEN**


	4. capitulo 4: judy don't leave me

**NADA ME PERTENECE, ES DE DISNEY STUDIOS, SOLO DIGO LO QUE CREO POSIBLE.**

 **COMENTARIOS:**

 **RAMSES239:** ES CIERTO, NO ME AGRADO MUCHO EL 2 PORQUE FUE UN POCO LENTO Y LARGO, PERO EL 3 FUE MEJOR, ESTE ES UN POCO CORTO PERO ESTÁ MUY INTERESANTE, GRACIAS POR SEGUIRNOS

 **MR. F. GRILLO** : PRONTO VERAS PORQUE SE DESVIÓ LA BALA, TÚ NO TE PREOCUPES, ESTARÉ EDITANDO LAS HISTORIAS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRNOS Y DEJARNOS TUS COMENTARIOS. ESTE CAPÍTULO TE EXPLICARA TODO ESO

 **PREPÁRENSE PARA EL CAPÍTULO MÁS CORTO Y REFLEXIVO DE ESTE FIC**

 **ZOOTOPIA: MAKE A NEW WORLD**

 **CAPITULO 4: JUDY DON'T LEAVE ME**

A la mañana siguiente Nick se levantó y cargo a judy hacia la madriguera conejo donde se había quedado en ver con el lince, Nick llego antes y espero al lince por mucho tiempo, el lince nunca llego pero Nick se dio cuenta de que había una nota pegada en una banca, él se acercó y la leyó "recuesta a judy en la banca y quédate junto a ella"

Él lo hizo y momentos después escucho una voz decir "espera al anochecer", Nick sintió mucho miedo pero aun así no se movió de su lugar.

Cuando anocheció Nick se percató de que alguien lo estaba observando y grito

¡Quien esta hay!

Nadie le respondió y desapareció la sombra, Nick se percató de que judy volvió a emitir un gemido muy raro, un poco más bajo que el del mes pasado.

Momentos después escucho una voz decir "La sedaron, por eso no despierta", Nick ya molesto decidió buscar al animal que le estaba hablando pero no obtuvo resultados y volvió con judy.

Una hora después, Nick empezó a notar que el gemido aumento y se asustó, levanto a judy del banco y camino aproximadamente unos pasos y vio a una sombra salir de los arbustos con un arma

La sombra hablo con un poco de gracia y enojo – Nick, Nick, Nick, ya sabía que no ibas a ser fuerte, pero no sabría cuánto amarías a judy, sinceramente pensé que te rendirías hace como más de media hora

Nick ya estaba muy molesto y apurada mente respondió – no me importa quien seas solo déjame en paz

La sombre salió a la luz y Nick vio que era un lince con la cara muy desfigurada y sangrando

Nick sorprendida mente respondió – como es que sigues vivo Reynaldo

Reynaldo respondió – ya te había dicho, soy escapista nadie me va a matar

Nick con esperanza le exclamo – y que quieres que haga para que vuelva a la vida.

Reynaldo con tono de broma le dijo - solo déjala en el banco y espera

Nick tenía muchas dudas y le pregunto - ¿Por qué ahí?

Reynaldo le respondió muy tranquilamente – en ese banco puse polvo de Mirtazampina, una medicina que quita la sedación

Nick preocupado pregunto – la estas drogando

Reynaldo le respondió – no amigo, la estoy curando

Nick con confianza respondió – en serio, y tu como sabes que esta sedada.

Reynaldo le respondió con molestia – hay Nick, se ve que me escuchas mucho, te dije que los vigilo día y noche, se lo que dijiste y como la besaste en la comisaria.

Nick asustado – eres un maldito pervertido

Reynaldo exclamo – bueno vas a confiar en mí y traer a judy de regreso o me vas a ignorar y vas a ver fallecer a tu prospera esposa, ¿tú eliges Nick?

Nick con un tono de rendido exclamo – de acuerdo

Nick volvió a colocar a judy en la banca y empezó a platicar más con Reynaldo hasta que llegaron al punto de hablar sobre la relación entre judy y Nick

Reynaldo pregunto - ¿Qué se siente estar enamorado de otra especie?

Nick respondido muy nervioso – bueno no es fácil ya que nunca se sabe si ella me amara igual que yo a ella pero lo que si se es que primero tenemos que ser amigos e intentar conocernos y relacionarnos el uno con el otro.

Reynaldo con más dudas que nunca – ¿y eso porque se dio tan fuerte en ustedes?

Nick exclamo llorando un poco – porque ella cambio mi vida, ella me abrió las puertas a la comprensión y a la reflexión, por eso ciento que estoy enamorado de ella.

Reynaldo con más dudas todavía - ¡nada más por eso!

Nick le respondió – si nada más

Reynaldo exclamo sorprendida mente – woow

De repente alguien estaba llamando al teléfono de Nick, alguien que estuvo con el mucho tiempo y que fue el mayor amigo de él.

||||||4||||||

 **QUIEN LLAMO AL TELÉFONO DE NICK?**

 **PODRÁ LA MEDICINA SURTIR EFECTO CON JUDY**

 **SERÁ VERDAD QUE JUDY SIGUE VIVA**

 **PORQUE EL LINCE LE HARÁ TANTAS PREGUNTAS A NICK**

 **TODO ESTO Y MÁS SE RESOLVERÁ EN EL CAPÍTULO MÁS LARGO**

 **EL 5 CAPÍTULO DE ESTE FAN FIC.**

 **ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO**

 **HASTA MAÑANA**

 **TARDARE UN POCO MÁS DE LO HABITUAL EN PUBLICAR DEBIDO A QUE VOY A CORREGIR LOS CAPÍTULOS PARA UNA MEJOR EXPERIENCIA**

 **SÍGANME EN FACEBOOK Y VEAN FRAGMENTOS MUY CORTOS DEL CAPÍTULO QUE SIGUE**

 **Facebook: Nick Hopps Felix Mumble**

 ***** **MIRTAZAMPINA: DROGA EN POLVO QUE ROMPE TODOS LOS EFECTOS DE LA SOBREDOSIS DE LOS SEDANTES O ANALGÉSICOS, UN SEDANTE ES ALGO QUE TE CALMA EL CUERPO Y QUE HACE PARECERTE AUN MUERTO PERO NO LO ES. ESTO EXISTE EN LA VIDA REAL Y SE USA PARA GENTE CON DOLORES EXTREMOS QUE DESEAN SER DORMIDOS POR UN TIEMPO, LA SOBREDOSIS DE ESTA PUEDE OCASIONAR SEVEROS DAÑOS PERO SE CURAN CON LA MIRTAZAMPINA, ACTUAL MENTE ESTÁ PROHIBIDA EN LA MAYORÍA DE LOS PAÍSES YA QUE ES PARECIDA A LA HEROÍNA.**

 **BUENO YA, ADIÓS.**


	5. capitulo 5: el caso agrio

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE DISNEY ESTUDIOS, SOLO ESCRIBO POR ENTRETENIMIENTO**

 **REALMENTE LES ESTÁ GUSTANDO :) MUCHA GENTE CON SU #JUDYDONTLEAVEME, OK ESTO VA PARA QUE SE TOMEN UN DESCANSÓ MUY LARGO ANTES DE QUE COMIENCEN CON EL MEJOR CAPITULO QUE HE CREADO, ESTE CAPÍTULO ES FUERTE, TRISTE, VIOLENTO, REFLEXIVO Y MUCHO, MUCHO MÁS. CUENTA CON MÁS DE 8,000 PALABRAS Y ES MUY ENTRETENIDO. AQUÍ SE RESOLVERÁN TODAS LAS DUDAS ANTERIORES Y UNAS QUE PODRÍAN SURGIR EN USTEDES.**

 **COMENTARIOS CAP. 4:**

 **ZAHIERA1322: ME ALEGRA QUE TE ESTÉ GUSTANDO Y ESTE TE JURO QUE LO VAS A LEER UNA Y OTRA VEZ ESTÁ MUY BUENO.**

 **GRACIAS POR SEGUIRNOS**

 **SIN MÁS QUE HABLAR EMPECEMOS**

 **ZOOTOPIA: MAKE A NEW WORLD**

 **CAPÍTULO 5: EL CASO AGRIO**

Nick contesto el teléfono y una voz muy recordada por Nick exclamo

Nick, viejo amigo necesito tu ayuda podrías venir

Nick dudoso pregunto – quien eres

La voz exclamo – soy finnick, acaso tu noviecita te borro la memoria

Nick con molestia exclamo – jajaja, buen chiste finnick, no tengo que ver con judy nada

Finnick exclamo – ok, podrías ayudarme, enamorado

Nick con un poco de enfado contesto – en que

Finnick no muy relajadamente hablo – bueno, hay aquí un tipo que pregunto por judy y por ti, al parecer es alguien de la alcaldía

Nick intentando evadir con una mentira dijo – huy no creo que pueda, estoy muy ocupado

Nick inmediatamente colgó el teléfono y no dejo que finnick contestara

Reynaldo nervioso exclamo – ¿quién era ese?

Nick relajado le contesto – era mi viejo amigo finnick

Reynaldo exclamo – ok, bueno te puedo hacer un par más de preguntas sobre qué piensas de la reforma del alcalde

Nick le respondió – claro.

Reynaldo le pregunto lo siguiente - ¿algún día te casarías con judy si reviviera?

Nick respondió con un poco de vergüenza – sí, pero no sé si ella aceptaría

Reynaldo le pregunto algo más íntimo - ¿y tendrías hijos o planearías una vida con ella?

Nick exclamo seguro – si ella lo desea sí, pero por ahora solo puedo pensar en si ella va a volver

Reynaldo pregunto algo de la reforma que no fue muy sencillo de responder para Nick - ¿y qué piensas de la reforma de nuestro alcalde?

Nick intento responder – bueno…creo… hay…. No sé si sea porque él tiene un odio a mí porque estoy con la mejor oficial de toda zootopia y él quería estar con ella….. Bueno…. Solo pienso que excluir a la gente es malo.

Reynaldo convencido de que Nick ocultaba algo pregunto algo que lo podría en shock - ¿te gustaría vengarte de quien hiso esto, implantando una bomba en su casa?

Nick no respondió hasta después de 10 minutos – no, no soy un asesino, lo único que quiero es que me devuelvan a mi zanahorias

Reynaldo no muy sorprendido exclamo – Mmm… creo que debería decirte que ella no va a estar con usted por al menos en 1 día

Nick molesto y dudoso grito - ¿¡porque!?

Reynaldo asustado pero sincero le respondió – la mirtazampina tarda en surtir efecto de 10 a 15 horas en ese momento judy volverá a respirar un poco y tendré aproximadamente 20 minutos para curar su herida, pero como la bala se fue de lado debido a que judy se movió, le dio en el pulmón y tu tendrás que buscar a un donador o ella si morirá esta vez, al igual te tengo la mala noticia de que la tendré que desnudar un poco para completar el proceso esto será temporal y no durara mucho así, pero no le are daño

Nick confuso y avergonzado pregunto – ¿puedo estar cuando esto ocurra?

Reynaldo rio un poco y se burló diciendo lo siguiente – hay Nick pensé que eras tonto pero, ya derramaste esa gota, ja ja, si va a ser tu esposa en un tiempo la vas a ver desnuda más a menudo, jajaja, eres todo un pervertido, jajaja.

Nick avergonzado y un poco tartamudo respondió – bue...no, no que-ri-a deci...r es...o, solo quería decir si podría estar a su lado, además tú eres más pervertido que yo, y ni siquiera eres médico cirujano

Reynaldo le respondió burlándose – jajaja, si soy médico cirujano, egresado de la academia militar bolipetania de zootopia, mira.

Nick leyó su certificado de mejor estudiante y se retractó de lo que dijo – ok, doctor Félix, que quiere que haga

Reynaldo alabado le respondió – tienes 6 horas para encontrar a alguien que te quiera donar un pulmón

Nick con dudas le pregunto – y donde puedo encontrar a alguien que me done su pulmón.

Reynaldo viendo la inconformidad de Nick respondió – serias capas de tu desnudar a judy y tu hacer el trabajo de limpieza de su cuerpo y de la herida

Nick quedo en shock no respondió

Reynaldo le grito muy fuerte ¡NICK! ¡SERIAS CAPAS!

Nick reacciono después del grito – si eso creo, pero y si despierta y me ve que la estoy desnudando, me va a odiar

Reynaldo con tono de burla – pero si solo la vas a curar genio, o que pensabas hacer pervertido, jajajajajajajajajajajaja

Reynaldo rio por un rato muy largo y Nick se sonrojo demasiado

Nick respondió a su comentario rápidamente – yo solo no quiero que piense mal de mí ok

Reynaldo ya con más seriedad le dijo – bueno, como sea, ayúdame a cargarla y métela en mi coche, te transportare a mi clínica privada, ahí aremos el trasplante de pulmón para que tengas a judy por siempre y para siempre hasta que la madre naturaleza los separe.

Nick respondió – ok

Nick cargo a judy como las otras veces pero tropezó y cayó encima de Reynaldo, judy callo de frente y empezó a sangrar su herida

Reynaldo exclamo – estas bien

Nick apurado recogió a judy y le contesto – sí, pero me duele mi pie un poco

Reynaldo le respondió - será mejor que te revise llegando a la clínica, y ya hay que apurarnos porque la caída afecto la herida de judy, y la mía.

Nick puso a judy en el asiento trasero de la camioneta de Reynaldo y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, después Reynaldo encendió la camioneta y guardo su arma que traía desde el inicio y se dirigió a su clínica

Después de un rato el lince empezó a tener contacto con fundaciones que recibían órganos para curación y pidió un pulmón. Nick preocupado de lo que podría suceder grabo un mensaje que decía así

Judy solo quiero que sepas que te amo, Reynaldo y yo buscamos como devolverte la vida, te amo mi zanahorias espero que algún día te des cuenta y no me tomes a mal cuando te tenga que curar, sé que tu odias que los animales vean tus partes íntimas cuando todavía no estas casada, pero es por revivirte, no lo pienses mal y espero que esto funcione. Te amo judy hopps

Nick encendió la radio y estaba uno de sus artistas favoritos de progresivo pink pets

Entonces, entonces crees que puedes diferenciar  
El paraíso del infierno  
Los cielos azules del dolor  
¿Puedes diferenciar un campo verde  
De un riel de metal frio?  
¿Una sonrisa, de una máscara?  
Piensas que puedes diferenciar...  
¿Te han traído para negociar  
Tus héroes por fantasmas?  
¿Cenizas calientes, por arboles?  
¿Aire caliente por una brisa suave?  
¿El confort frio, por el cambio?  
¿Cambiaste un papel de extra en la guerra, por uno protagónico en la celda?

Como deseo, como deseo que estuvieras aquí!  
Somos, somos simplemente dos almas pérdidas, nadando en una misma pecera,

Años, tras año.  
Corriendo por el mismo suelo viejo  
¿Que hemos encontrado?  
Los mismo miedos de siempre  
Deseo que estuvieras aquí

|||||||||||||5|||||||||||||||

Reynaldo después de que termino la canción apago la radio y vio como Nick se soltó a llorar.

Reynaldo al ver lastima le pregunto – estas bien.

Nick exclamo sollozo – no, la quiero devuelta, la necesito, ella es mi mundo.

Reynaldo exclamo con un triste ademan – se lo que sientes yo perdí a mi familia y a mis hijos hace mucho, por eso te ayudo, yo me enamore de una gatita muy linda que después murió por culpa de ese estúpido de rayan. Ahora solo siento maldad contra él y tristeza hacia a ti

Nick agradeciéndole infinitamente le exclamo – gracias, que la madre naturaleza te bendiga

Después de un largo camino llegaron a la clínica de Reynaldo y rápidamente acostaron a judy en la primera cama de su clínica

Reynaldo le pregunto – ¿me podrías decir tu nombre completo Nick?

A pesar de que Nick se reservaba mucho el nombre de su padre lo dijo – me llamo Nicholas Piberius Wilde

Reynaldo exclamo sorprendido – ¡PIBERIUS! Woow, eres el hijo de Piberius, woow, mis respetos Nick, tu padre era la mejor persona que pudo existir, el me ayudó mucho con mi clínica y mi capilla, te lo agradezco.

Nick exclamo alabado – gracias, mi padre fue un poco reservado con migo pero tristemente falleció hace como 26 años,

Reynaldo exclamo – si nunca supe cómo murió, ten esto, me lo dio tu padre cuando yo tenía 5 años, ahora es tuyo

Nick agradeció mucho lo que le dieron, era una foto enmarcada de Reynaldo Félix con el padre de Nick y Nick recién nacido

Reynaldo exclamo – en esta clínica naciste tú.

Nick sollozo y con un triste ademan exclamo – sí, fue duro.

Reynaldo desviándose del tema le exclamo – toma pónselo a judy en la frente y cerca de la nariz, intenta también verter un poco cerca de la herida.

Nick apuradamente lo hiso y exclamo – listo, Félix que más.

Reynaldo exclamo – quédate con judy un rato yo voy por el pulmón que encargue a plaza Sahara

Nick exclamo – ok, no te tardes

Reynaldo exclamo – no te preocupes por mí

||||||||||||||5||||||||||||

2 horas y media después

Reynaldo toco la puerta y grito calmadamente – Nick ya llegue

Nick se apresuró a abrir y comenzaron con la operación

Reynaldo exclamo – Nick, te presento a Jiménez él nos ayudara con la acupuntura y el tejido, también a Lorenzo Mendoza él nos ayudara con la limpieza del sistema y la colocación, te presento a la doctora Ángela quien nos ayudara a la limpieza de todos los instrumentos y cerrar la herida y por ultimo doctores y doctora les presento a Nicholas piberius, él nos ayudara con la limpieza de sangre del cuerpo de la paciente

Reynaldo exclamo muy bajito en la oreja de Nick - ¡listo!

Nick le respondió – si

Reynaldo exclamo - Ok señores manos a la obra

Reynaldo le dijo a Nick – es hora quítale con mucho cuidado las playeras camisas y su uniforme, no te distraigas

Nick exclamo aterrado – ok

Reynaldo exclamo – Jiménez prepárate para hacer un tejido y Lorenzo prepárate para sacar ese pulmón defectuoso de la paciente

Nick exclamo muy sonrojado y con vergüenza – listo

Reynaldo exclamo volteando a ver a Nick y posteriormente a judy – woow tiene un cuerpo espectacular no lo crees.

Nick exclamo – ya no se ni que decir

Reynaldo en tono de burla – ya no te excites y quita toda esa sangre para que podamos comenzar

Nick respondió – si como digas

Reynaldo exclamo – Ángela como vamos con la limpieza de ese órgano

Ángela asintió la cabeza diciendo – sí, ya casi termino

Reynaldo se dijo a sí mismo – es hora de abrir un poco más la herida

Nick exclamo – ya está limpio

Reynaldo exclamo – ok sigo yo, Ángela pásame el bisturí

Ángela le pasó el bisturí y Reynaldo cortó un tramo un poco grande para poder sacar el pulmón sin dañar nada más

Reynaldo exclamo – Jiménez sédala un poco más y Lorenzo prepárate para retirar el pulmón

Lorenzo tomo un poco de alcohol y retiro el pulmón cortando la respiración y Jiménez la sedo demasiado como para que no reaccionara por lo menos en un día

Lorenzo extrajo el pulmón y se lo dio a Reynaldo

Reynaldo exclamo – sí que hizo un gran hoyo esa bala, Nick prepárate para poner esto en el congelador y traerme la piel nueva para cerrar la herida

Nick exclamo – ok

Jiménez exclamo – ya está sedada

Reynaldo exclamo – vale, Lorenzo trae el otro pulmón y colócalo

Ángela exclamo – toma Lorenzo ya está limpio

Horas después Lorenzo introdujo el pulmón y Reynaldo se encargó de vigilar que nadie se equivocara ya que un error significaría que judy no volvería a despertar

Lorenzo exclamo – listo colocado y alineado

Reynaldo exclamo rápidamente – Jiménez teje para unir y has lo que tengas que hacer para que quede firme y sin ningún problema o algo por el estilo

Jiménez exclamo – sí, yo me encargo

Jiménez tejió el órgano hasta que quedo perfectamente, ya casi terminaban pero comenzaron los problemas

Reynaldo exclamo con gritos – la paciente está mostrando reacción!SEDENLA AHORA, RAPIDO RAPIDO¡

Jiménez la sedo inmediatamente y era momento de esperar a que Ángela terminara de coser la piel que tenían, que era igual a la de judy

Después de más de 27 horas de cirugía terminaron y descansaron unas 2 horas para que la sedación terminara y vieran si judy se había salvado

Nick exclamo - ya le pongo su ropa

Reynaldo le contesto – no todavía no, si fallo esto hay que volverlo a intentar

Nick se preocupó demasiado por si despertaba o no y qué pensaría del cuándo despertara

Nick se quedó pensando y no durmió.

|||||||||||||5|||||||||||

La máquina empezó a zumbar de qué judy estaba respirando por fin, judy estaba viva

Judy empezó a abrir los ojos y vio a Nick viéndola, judy se percató de que no se podía mover por el dolor y estaba desnuda.

Judy intento hablar pero poco se le escucho – Nick, no me ve...s

Nick dudoso de lo que dijo le exclamo – intenta no hablar todavía estas débil

Judy intento gritar – vísteme ahora, no me puedes ver así.

Reynaldo se levantó y fue directo con judy y le dijo – tranquila judy necesitas descansar y debes estar así para que se cicatrice tu herida

Judy en duda pregunto – de que hablas, no tú ya estabas muerto, y que me hacen

Reynaldo le respondió – judy, cálmate nadie te toco nada, tu pulmón antiguo recibió un balazo y fuiste sedada apropósito por la doctora del hospital en el que estabas para que ya no vivieras más, nosotros en especial Nick, te hicimos un trasplante de órgano y fue un éxito pero ahora necesitas descansar

Judy volvió a poner su cabeza en la cama y exclamo – gracias, por devolverme a la vida y por curarme

||||||||||5||||||||

Más de 2 semanas después

Miren las noticias

Terror en zootopia, el alcalde rayan siembra el terror a las familias inter-especie corriéndolas de la ciudad

Ahora en vivo

Como alcalde de zootopia y debido a la necedad de la gente de suicidarse y matar a gente inocente entre ellos a nuestros mejores oficiales Nick Wilde y judy hopps declaro la guerra a todas las familias inter-especie, familia que no salga de esta ciudad al amanecer será ejecutada inmediatamente

Nick abrumado grito – MALDITO, HIPÓCRITA, IDIOTA, ASESINO.

Reynaldo asustado le dijo a Nick – escóndanse lo más que puedan nadie sabe que están vivos, todavía pueden ser felices, existen muchas otras ciudades como, zoo york, mexipets, texarinos, foxville, o aquí en la madriguera.

Nick respondió – pero a judy no le puedo quitar su sueño de ser policía

Reynaldo entonces hay que actuar y rápido antes del anochecer, despierta a judy y dile que si puede caminar

Nick despertó a judy y le dijo – zanahorias, hay que trabajar, puedes moverte

Judy se levantó y sintió dolores fuertes pero si se podía mover

Judy respondió – si eso creo, me pasas mi ropa

Nick en broma le dijo – no, así te ves mejor

Judy reacciono con burla – jajaja, que chistoso, te gusta verme desnuda pervertido

Nick le contesto – no estás desnuda del todo, querida

Judy le respondió – jajá, buen chiste, ya dame mi ropa

Nick le dio su uniforme y sus playeras y ella inmediatamente se las puso

Reynaldo exclamo – puedes moverte, pero intenta no correr, no caerte y evitar que alguien te toque en la herida

Judy le contesto – está bien

Reynaldo le pregunto – tienes la hoja que te di

Judy le respondió – si siempre la traía con migo

Judy le entrego la reforma agria y la llave del invernadero

Reynaldo exclamo – vamos a ponerle fin a esa maldita oveja abusiva

Nick exclamo – que sea un final de fuegos artificiales

Reynaldo exclamo – por fin entiendes el odio

Judy exclamo – de que hablan

Nick le contesto – de cómo vamos a liberarnos de quien te hiso esto y quien va a matar a toda pareja inter-especie

Reynaldo condujo hasta el invernadero y le dio una ojiva a cada uno incluyendo a los médicos.

Reynaldo les dijo – estas ojivas son de esparcimiento normal, destruyen un edificio en segundos, son toxicas y demás

En ese momento vieron a la policía que llego al invernadero, lo raro es que ya no estaban los de siempre

Oficial 1 exclamo – judy, donde estas, solo quiero verte

Judy en voz muy baja hablo con Nick, Reynaldo y los médicos – conozco esa voz, es de bellwhether

Reynaldo exclamo en voz baja – sí, sí que lo es.

Bellwhether grito – judy donde esta ese zorro asqueroso, del que estás enamorado verdad, ya sabes lo que dijo el alcalde sobre los enamoramientos inter-especie, deben ser eliminados

Judy sintió tanta furia que no soporto preguntarle a Reynaldo - ¿Cómo se detona una de estas?

Reynaldo le respondió – jajá, que planeas hacer, matarnos a todos, esa cosa nos destruiría también

Judy grito en voz baja - ¿Cómo?

Reynaldo le respondió – tranquila linda

Judy le contesto – me vuelves a decir linda y te meto una ojiva por la boca

Reynaldo exclamo – tranquila, mira quieres eliminarlos yo se escapismo, ustedes salgan del invernadero, yo me are explotar, pero no voy a morir

Judy exclamo – echo

Reynaldo exclamo – ok, a la cuenta de tres todos salen de aquí, 1…..2…..3 ¡AHORA!

Bellwhether exclamo – ya te vi

Reynaldo le contesto – dispárame maldita ovejita estúpida

Bellwheter le contesto – con mucho gusto cobarde

Nick, judy, Ángela, Jiménez y Lorenzo corrieron fuera del invernadero y escucharon un balazo y una súper explosión que le alcanzo a pegar a Lorenzo

Lorenzo quejándose del dolor dijo – estoy bien, solo me quemo la espalda

De entre las cenizas vieron como salió Reynaldo sin ningún rasguño y con el cabello de bellwhether

Reynaldo exclamo – Nick, a ti te gustaba su cabello toma

Nick sorprendido le dijo – eres muy ágil, bellwhether está muerta

Reynaldo con tono de burla respondió – sí, muy muerta, Una bala perdida le dio a la ojiva que estaba en el invernadero y exploto como secundaria e incinero a bellwhether

Nick exclamo – abra que ver las noticias

ZNN el canal de las noticias

Se reporta un gran estallido en el invernadero corrigan de tundratown se cree que posiblemente la oficial Down bellwheter, el oficial borisio y el oficial carmino estén muertos por culpa del atentado No. 5 en esta ciudad

En otras noticias nos reportan que la reforma inter-especie lleva ejecutados a más de 140 animales por tener relaciones con especies que no les corresponden

Y en más noticias el jefe bogo de la comisaria renuncia días antes de que todo esto ocurriera y el día de hoy lo encontraron muerto en su departamento.

Y en más noticias el ex alcalde leodoro leonzales afirma que no sabía nada de esta reforma y que niega que algún día fue escrita.

Para mí ha sido mucho y que pasen lindo día, sobrevivan, ZNN the zootopia news

Nick exclamo – ese maldito va a terminar con zootopia hay que detenerlo

Reynaldo exclamo – pero como

|||||||||||5|||||||||||||

Nick, Reynaldo y Ángela fueron a vigilar el área donde iban a dormir y vieron que un oficial estaba llegando al área

El oficial exclamo con voz muy cortada –¡ ayuden-me!

Nick fue a investigar de quién se trataba y era su amigo McCuerno

Nick preocupado exclamo - ¿qué pasó?

McCuerno le respondió – fue horrible, el alcalde llego y empezó a disparar por todas partes, rinowitts y garranza murieron, sin esperanza huy con bogo, luego raptaron a bogo y lo aniquilaron en frente de su familia

Nick con miedo pregunto - ¿pero por qué?

McCuerno le respondió – por culpa de Judy, él te tiene odió y posiblemente venga para acá, los está buscando, huyan de Zootopia mientras pued...

McCuerno se desmayó y sufrió un paro cardíaco, el ya no pudo respirar

Nick con más miedo que nunca decidió despertar a los demás y retirarse hacia la plaza central y examinar que ocurría con el cuartel general de Zootopia.

Nick grito -¡Despierten!

Reynaldo confundido le pregunto - ¿qué sucede ahora?

Nick le contesto – están matando a mis amigos y los amigos de Judy, nos están buscando

Reynaldo exclamo – y que quieres que yo haga

Nick le respondió – hay que ir a la comisaría y averiguar que ocurre

Reynaldo exclamo – estas seguro

Nick le respondió – sí, más que nunca

De repente todo esto se había vuelto una cacería animal

The breaking News id Zootopia

El alcalde de Zootopia declara guerra contra las parejas Inter-especie

En otras noticias, se da recompensa monetaria para quien diga información de los animales más peligrosos de Zootopia y estos son Nick wilde y Judy Hopps, quien los vea reporteros de inmediato a la alcaldía.

Ya son más de 500 animales muertos por culpa de la reforma.

The znn News report

Reynaldo exclamo – ya es muy tarde para Zootopia, Nick, hay que desistir ahora

Nick le exclamo con orgullo – NO, si algo me enseño Judy es a nunca rendirme y pelear siempre

Judy despertó y exclamo – ese es mi Nick.

Reynaldo exclamo – ok, tengo un plan, todos suban al auto vamos a la plaza central con Gazelle ella nos ayudara.

Nick exclamo junto con Judy – ok

Los médicos, Judy, Nick y Reynaldo se dirigieron Hacia los departamentos de lujo de Zootopia en la plaza central donde se verían con Gazelle

Reynaldo exclamo tocando la puerta – Gazelle ábrenos soy Reynaldo

Gazelle exclamo – que quieres ahora

Reynaldo exclamo – necesitamos tu ayuda

Gazelle exclamo – ok, pasen

Reynaldo agradeció asintiendo con la cabeza

Gazelle exclamo – Hey Judy como estas, no se sí te enteraste que estas vetada de Zootopia

Judy con incomodidad exclamo – sí, lo sé por eso te necesitamos.

Gazelle exclamo – por ti lo que sea

Judy le dijo – hay forma de que hagas un concierto metiendo a animales de iguales especies y nos invites

Gazelle exclamo – claro, pero que es lo que planeas

Judy le dijo a Nick y a Reynaldo que se fueran y contesto su pregunta

Mira, el alcalde está en contra de mí y de las relaciones Inter-especie, además ciento muchas atracciones hacia ese zorro y eso me pone en la lista de blancos para ejecución

Gazelle exclamo – huy, eso es triste, pero no te preocupes te ayudare

Judy contesto un poco animada – gracias, la verdad gracias

Gazelle exclamo – no te preocupes Hopps, tú rescataste una vez a Zootopia, ahora me toca a mí y a wilde

Gazelle y Judy platicaron un tiempo, Mientras tanto afuera del apartamento de Gazelle, Ángela miraba muy extrañamente a Félix pero todo se tiñó de gris porque sólo podían ver desesperación y frustración además de muerte, Zootopia se había convertido en murderland.

La gente se veía en las noticias haciendo marchas y las fuerzas especiales los mataban a todos, el pueblo de la antigua Zootopia no se pudo revelar y estaban próximos a ser esclavos.

Gazelle y Judy Iban a ejecutar su plan en una semana para que Judy pudiera correr sin riesgo alguno en caso de que todo saliera mal

||||||||5||||||||

1 semana y 3 días después

Gazelle exclamo con nervios y preocupación – hoy es el día

Judy despertó después de una horrible pesadilla y con miedo exclamo – Bueno, ya hay que prepararnos

Gazelle exclamo – vale

Nick abrió la puerta y le hablo a Judy – oye zanahorias podría decirte algo en privado

Judy le contesto – sí, claro.

Nick y Judy salieron del apartamento y vieron el cielo teñido de rojo y blanco.

Eso señalaba que comenzaría una guerra civil y todo podría acabar en desgracia así que Nick con apenas unas horas para decirle algo antes del arriesgado evento, tomo a Judy de los brazos y le dijo – mi zanahorias si no salgo vivo que será lo más probable debido a las condiciones quiero que sepas...que sepas...

Nick exclamo rápidamente para el solo - ¡rayos Nick ya hazlo!

Continuo – que te amo, Judy – sin dar ni un segundo de respiración a Judy Nick la beso en los labios y nunca imagino que sería algo tan apasionante que le rompiera el corazón de saber que sí moriría no lo volvería a hacer jamás

Judy después del beso se sonrojó totalmente y sintió que el vacío que tenía se había llenado y dijo tartamudeando un poco – y...y...y...yo...a...ti...ni...ni...Nick

Judy y Nick se besaron más de 15 veces y una de estas fue captada por el teléfono de Gazelle y de Reynaldo

Judy se sonrojó y Nick se sintió mal y exclamo furioso – ¿por qué nos graban?

Reynaldo respondió – porque ustedes ya son la figura que nos faltaba conseguir para que todo el mundo lo supiera y comenzara la guerra

Judy exclamo – eso no es necesario

Reynaldo exclamo – es un plan b linda

Judy furiosa golpeo a Reynaldo muy fuerte y lo pateo unas cuantas veces y le dijo – te había advertido que te pasaría si me decías linda

Reynaldo en burla – jajaja, se me olvido preciosa, jajaja

Judy lo volvió a patear, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que la captaron en video dejo de hacerlo y exclamo – que se supone que haces

Gazelle respondió angustiada – tenemos que hacerte ver ruda contra todos como sí también estuvieras del lado del alcalde, así la gente te odiaría, pero cuando empiecen a odiarte en todo Zootopia, publicaremos que quieres hacer un mundo mejor y que estás a favor de las relaciones Inter-especies y tú tienes una relación de estas, así la gente sabrá de qué lado estás y serás su líder en esta guerra, el único que nos aventaja es que todo depredador y presa excepto la familia ovejuna se nos unirán en contra de rayan y ganaremos

Judy exclamo – debo aceptar que su plan suena bien pero no creo que lo necesitemos.

Gazelle le respondió – sí pero recuerda que siempre hay que tener un plan b

Judy convencida exclamo – ok

Unas horas después Gazelle se alisto para el concierto en lo que Nick, Judy, Reynaldo y los doctores se dirigían al estadio pasando desapercibidos por las autoridades

Nick y Judy se habían confesado y se besaron un par de largas veces más ya dentro del estadio.

Llego la hora del evento y vieron como todos los tigres bailarines de Gazelle salieron y las bocinas salieron retumbando la canción más cruda que alguien pudiera escuchar

La guerra había comenzado Zootopia se perdió

El concierto siguió y se puso obscuro y pasaron cerca de Gazelle sus más largos admiradores y la abrazaron

La esperada continúa – se preguntó Judy

Si, Judy así es – se respondió

La bondad lleno a las más de 5,900 animales que asistieron

Justo antes de terminar Gazelle puso la captura de Judy besando a Nick y las luces los señalaron

Gazelle le hablo a sus fans – en realidad queremos terminar con ellos, ellos tienen más amor que hasta nosotros mismos, en serio, ejecutar a las personas que queremos sólo por una estúpida reforma impuesta por nuestro alcalde firmun rayan.

De repente las luces del estadio se apagaron y se oyeron unos balazos y una mínima explosión

Judy, Nick, Reynaldo y los doctores evacuaron rápido el lugar y se fueron a ocultar en un lugar muy obscuro y con el teléfono de Nick vieron las noticias

ZNN THE BLOOD NEWS

Nos reportan que hubo un gran estallido y balacera en el estadio y que la cantante de pop Gazelle está muerta

Una gran pérdida para Zootopia

En los últimos minutos del show Gazelle nos dijo sobre que la reforma anti-Inter especie había sido colocada en su totalidad por el alcalde rayan y había sido por odio a Judy Hopps quién se presentó en el show sin miedo al...

La transmisión fue cortada por el Capitolio de Zootopia y Nick intento. Buscar otra pero no encontró ninguna.

Reynaldo y Judy lloraron sin parar por la pérdida de Gazelle y les dio odio total la ciudad de Zootopia

Luego Nick recordó que finnick le había marcado y preguntado por el y por Judy y le hablo para ver sí estaba bien

Luego de 3 intentos finnick contesto – que sucede, quien es

Nick exclamo apurado –me alegra que estés bien, soy yo Nick

Finnick feliz exclamo – Nick que bueno que me marcas

Nick exclamo desviando el tema – porque o quien dijiste que nos buscaba

Finnick comento – era el alcalde de zootown y quería que lo ayudarás, él está aquí con migo.

Nick exclamo – muy bien voy para ya, donde estas

Finnick respondió – en plaza Sahara cerca del restaurante grill of leonifel

Nick respondió – ok, allá voy – después colgó el teléfono y le dijo a Félix que se dirigieran hacia el punto de reunión donde Nick se quedó en ver con finnick con esperanzas de algo nuevo

|||||||5||||||||

Media hora de camino después llegaron y vio a un León y a finnick sentados en un bloque de metal junto a un basurero

Finnick exclamo - ¡qué gusto me da verte vivo y con tu novia y nuevos amigos!

De repente el León se paró y Reynaldo quedo en shock después de lo que dijo el León – hola, Judy que gustó me da verte, me llamo newwmann el cazador de linces.

Reynaldo reacciono y exclamo – pero eso era antes cierto amigo

Newwmann exclamo sorprendido – amigo Félix como estas te acuerdas de mí

Reynaldo exclamo asustado y midiendo sus palabras – sí, claro tú siempre me querías atrapar para comerme.

Newwmann exclamo – sí pero eso era antes ahora somos amigos contra esa maldita oveja rellena de maldad, y no tienes por qué tenerme miedo, ya no te voy a volver a hacer daño nunca

Reynaldo aliviado exclamo – bueno, eso espero, Bueno pues hay que idear un plan antes de atacar a ese maldito

||||||||5|||||||||

Después de horas de plática y lloriqueos de Judy por el dolor de la pérdida llegaron a un punto para intentar reafirmar el plan de newwmann, pero Judy no dejaba de pensar en que era muy probable que murieran.

Reynaldo exclamo – Judy, ya basta, nadie va a morir

Judy gritando nerviosamente - ¡ESO LE DIJISTE A GAZELLE Y AHORA ESTA MUERTA!

Nick intento relajarla pero fue en vano y empezó a golpear fuertemente a Reynaldo, Ángela le inyectó un sedante y la dejo en el suelo.

Reynaldo exclamo – Gracias

Ángela exclamo – ni lo digas

Reynaldo exclamo – sí, oye Nick controla a tu novia

Nick exclamo en burla y enojos – jajaja, muy chistoso

Reynaldo – bueno reafirmemos el plan de newwmann.

Newwmann exclamo largamente y aburridamente – Nick y Judy entrarán a la corte y le darán la reforma agria a Reynaldo, Reynaldo llevara la reforma hasta la sala de la alcaldía, después de ahí Ángela y Lorenzo la cargaran hasta el dormitorio y alcoba directa, Jiménez grabará todo lo que yo anunciare desde el balcón de la alcaldía y lo emitiremos en las noticias o en internet

Reynaldo exclamo – y si alguien es capturado

Newwmann exclamo – seguiremos el plan nadie puede perder tiempo en alguien que ya es presa muerta

Nick exclamo – que hay de Judy y Jiménez ellos son presas no depredadores.

Newwmann exclamo – solo nos queda rezar para que sobrevivan.

Nick con nervios exclamo – vale, lo que tú digas, pero si algo más le pasa a Judy, te voy a matar.

Newwmann exclamo – vale el plan comienza mañana en lo que el alcalde se relaciona con los corruptos del gobierno

Reynaldo exclamo – entonces abra que descansar

Nick exclamo – echo la verdad me agrada descansar.

||||||||||||||5|||||||||||

5 horas después el tiempo llego

Ángela exclamo - yo creo que hay que ponerle un nombre a este caso no creen

Reynaldo exclamo – ya tiene nombre hermosa y es

Todos gritaron – EL CASO AGRIO.

Nick exclamo – que comience la guerra contra ese desgraciado

Reynaldo exclamo – sí,... Pero primero otro ratito más de descanso

Todos exclamaron – sí, no queremos ¡MORIR! De sueño

Nick se rió y dijo – jajaja que gracioso.

Todos al mismo tiempo dijeron – buenas noches

||||||||||||||||||5||||||||||||||||||||

3:00 am hora del caso agrio, nadie estaba preparado para una guerra

Ángela exclamo – solo puede haber alguien que cubra a Judy y ese es Nick

Reynaldo en modo amoroso – y yo a ti mi gatita guapa

Ángela se sonrojó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Reynaldo y le dijo – si esto se soluciona tú y yo seremos muy buena pareja mi tigre raro. Miau.

Reynaldo exclamo sonrojado – sí, habrá que resolverlo.

Todos se dirigieron a la abogacía donde empezaría el caso agrio pero los problemas empezaron a surgir.

THE News ZNN informa

Se detectaron a varios animales entrando a la alcaldía esto podría ser el atentado más misterioso y más extraño que podamos ver

En otras noticias se reafirma la muerte de gazelle debido a un estallido en la plataforma y una bala perdida, no fue acto terrorista, fue un accidente

Estaremos informándole las 24 horas por si algo sucede

Ángela exclamo – tú crees que ya se hallan dado cuenta, o solo es una mentira más de los medios

Reynaldo contesto – es mentira la mayoría de las cosas que dicen en la tv, continuemos avanzando Ángela

Mientras tanto en la sala de jurados, Nick y judy esperaban señales para ejecutar el caso agrio.

Reynaldo mediante un walkie-talkie exclamo con miedo – listos, judy, Nick ejecuten el plan

Newwmann exclamo – es ahora o nunca.

Empezaron a caminar y examinar toda el área transfiriendo la reforma de puerta en puerta.

Lorenzo exclamo muy bajo – oigan chicos miren, encontré la reforma anti-inter-especie

Newwmann exclamo – destrúyela.

Reynaldo exclamo – no le hagas caso Lorenzo, nadie deja nada tan fácil, es una trampa

Lorenzo prefirió no acercarse y desistir hacer algo y siguió caminando, después la reforma llego a manos de Reynaldo y era su trabajo llevarla con newwmann, finnick y Jiménez.

El cumplió y vigilo la puerta para evitar que fueran carne muerta

Finnick encendió la cámara y empezó a filmar

Newwmann se alisto y empezó a hablar en voz no muy fuerte pero entendible por la cámara

Newwmann exclamo – en esta ciudad donde lo único que se vive es dolor, solo hay una cura y es quitar de la alcaldía a rayan, el trajo el terror a nosotros y tenemos pruebas de que él fue el que escribió por si solo la reforma anti-inter-especies y la modifico a su placer para lograr deshacerse de judy y Nick por haber metido y falsamente matado a bellwhether, bellwheter era la sobrina preferida de rayan y la única que quedaba de su familia, él lo que desea es vengarse, pero llego su fin ya que existe una reforma conoci….

Una bala atravesó el cráneo de newwmann y después salió el alcalde con una escopeta apuntando hacia Jiménez

Rayan exclamo con voz de psicópata – jajá, creen que es divertido perpetrar la casa de otros y amenazarme en plena matanza, ustedes se creen muy graciosos, y no son payasos, yo sé que son valiosas las vidas pero ellos destruyeron a mi familia

Jiménez amenazantemente grito – y usted no me da miedo, le tengo asco que sea tan estúpido, tarde o temprano su teatrito le va a rebanar la cabeza

Rayan exclamo entre risas – jajá, tú crees que puedes vencerme adelante inténtalo y tu vida será dada por un accidente al igual que la de tu amigo, Mmm… espera, yo soy el alcalde y decido que, mueres.

Rayan le disparo 6 veces a Jiménez pero no detecto a finnick, finnick entrego el video pero se tropezó y rayan le disparo en la cabeza

Nick recibió la cinta pero al ver el cadáver de finnick quiso correr y clavarle un cuchillo a rayan, pero al verse en desventaja lo dejo en paz

||||||||||||||||||5||||||||||||||

Después de grabar el video fue publicado ante todos y comenzó una revuelta

The znn news report

Nos reportan que el alcalde rayan no tuvo nada que ver con los asesinatos de anoche, que solo fue un video editado por las parejas inter-especie molestas que en este momento al igual que muchos, se están levantando en armas

Les pedimos que si nos ve o nos escucha detengan la guerra, no queremos…espera…ya no voy a dejar que me manipule un asesino, el video que se filtró en la internet es totalmente real, y yo les digo que si morimos que sea por una zootopia libre. Más de 3000 animales ya han muerto incluyendo a varios cuerpos de policía de la época del conejo policía, lancen sus bengalas negras y rojas al cielo y que comience la guerra contra el maldito alcalde asesino y que nunca más per…

Transmisión perdida, tenemos dificultades técnicas espere….

En vivo

Rayan en la tv exclamo amenazantemente – escúchenme bien, quien se atreva a intentar atacarme, morirá, es una advertencia, conserven sus vidas o todos morirán, nadie cambiara o quitara la reforma y menos ahora

||||||||||||5||||||||||

Reynaldo exclamo – me lleva, ahora si vamos a morir.

Judy exclamo – te dije que alguien iba a empezar la guerra

Nick lloro y respondió queriendo golpear a Reynaldo – tu, tu, tu mataste a mi amigo, asesino, eres un maldito, te voy a matar, te voy a hacer trisas maldito lince

Judy preocupada lo agarró del brazo y lo intentó calmar – Hey ya basta, NICK, contrólate el me salvo la vida

Reynaldo le dijo a judy – no te preocupes me lo merezco, por culpa mía murieron mis mejores amigos y mi antiguo enemigo

Judy le dijo todavía calmando a Nick – el plan no fue tuyo Reynaldo, fue de newwmann recuerdas

Nick exclamo todavía un poco molesto pero relajándose – ok, pero y ahora que maldición se supone que vamos a hacer, vamos a ser carne muerta dentro de poco. Tontos.

Reynaldo exclamo – judy tienes que dirigir al pueblo en esta guerra

Nick exclamo – no, no, no ella no dirigirá nada, no la volveré a perder

Judy molesta exclamo – ¡PERO SI NO SOY TUYA COMO PARA QUE ME PIERDAS!

Nick se deprimió por lo que escucho y se quiso intentar ahorcar y se dijo así mismo "trágame tierra"

Judy vio que el sentía sentimientos por ella pero lo ignoro

Reynaldo al ver esta discusión dejo a un lado el caso agrio y le dio a judy una grabadora que escucho toda la plática en lo que ella estaba inconsciente y casi muerta

Judy presiono el botón de escuchar y oyó todas las preguntas que Reynaldo le hizo a Nick y la forma en que las contesto

Nick alcanzo a escuchar lo que había dicho antes y vio a Reynaldo como la persona que podría unirlos

La grabación termino después de 3 horas y judy le devolvió la grabadora a Reynaldo, después Nick saco su teléfono y reprodujo la grabación del antes de la operación para salvarle la vida a judy.

Judy se quedó sin palabras, pero no dejo de estar enojada con el

Nick exclamo con un ademan muy, muy triste – entonces, no sientes lo mismo

Judy se puso nerviosa y a la vez muy sonrojada y exclamo – perdóname Nick, pero no creo que esto funcione.

Nick se quedó sin palabras y empezó a llorar y Reynaldo se quería tragar una de sus bombas

Judy se rio de cómo habían reaccionado los dos y les tomo una foto y luego dijo – enserio, enserio que eres un torpe zorro, yo también te amo Nick, esas palabras que dijiste son increíbles, yo pensé que era la única loca en estar enamorada de un zorro tan sentimental

Nick se sorprendió y le dijo – eres muy astuta zanahorias

Reynaldo solo no entendió y les dijo – ustedes están locos, ese tipo de bromitas son más fuertes que hasta lo que ocurre ahora

Reynaldo le coloco algo en la bolsa a Nick y le dijo en el oído – dáselo, no pierdas más tiempo

Nick saco de su bolsa la cajita que le dio Reynaldo y al abrirlo se percató de que era un anillo de oro con diamantes finos

Nick pensó primero sus palabras y se puso en cuclillas frente a judy y dijo

Zanahorias

Judy exclamo con nervios y sonrojos – ¿por qué te pones así Nick?

Nick con más miedo y nervios volvió a decir lo mismo

Judy exclamo con nervios otra vez pero con felicidad – sí, Nick

Nick exclamo con un tartamudeo constante que hizo que poco se le entendiera – te-te-te-tete-te-te –ca-ca-ca-sa-ria-ria-s –con –mi—mi-mi-mi-migo

Judy se soltó a reír porque no le entendió y exclamó – que dijiste, no te entendí

Nick se puso más firme, saco la cajita y tomo el anillo

Nick exclamo esta vez con firmeza – te casarías con migo judy hopps

Judy tomo el anillo y se lo coloco y felizmente le dio la mano a Nick y le dio un beso muy largo a Nick en los labios y después le dijo –SI.

Reynaldo interrumpió l momento y dijo – Mmm…. Nick, recuerdas que yo dirijo una capilla verdad

Nick le contesto – si, por

Reynaldo exclamo con muchas ansias y con voz casi de niño mimado – podría casarlos a ambos y ser su padrino

Judy le contesto – si, por que no

Reynaldo exclamo – judy hopps aceptas a Nick Wilde como tu legítimo esposo y lo amaras hasta que la muerte o el alcalde los separe

Judy exclamo entre risas – jajaja, SI

Reynaldo continuo y tu Nick wide aceptas a judy como tu legitima esposa

Nick respondió – sí, siempre

Reynaldo continuo – en estos momentos de obscuridad y dolor para ambos, perdidas han ocurrido, amigos y seres queridos han muerto y personas que ni siquiera conocíamos, una pareja inter-especie se une prometiendo fidelidad el uno por el otro con la madre naturaleza y por su poder de crear los declaro marido y conejita, Nick ya puedes besar a judy.

Judy se acercó a Nick y lo beso en los labios por aproximadamente 5 minutos y le recordó algo

Judy exclamo – te gustaba verme desnuda verdad.

Nick se sonrojo pero le contesto sinceramente – si

Judy exclamo – que triste que estemos en guerra porque si no te daría tu merecido.

Nick exclamo – hay que graciosa

Ángela vio la bonita pareja que estaban haciendo Nick y judy y fue directamente por Reynaldo y lo empujo

Reynaldo exclamo – wooow, que sucede Ángela.

Ángela exclamo - tú me debes algo lince abusivo

Reynaldo le contesto riéndose – si me dices que tal vez pueda compensar…

Ángela beso en los labios a Reynaldo y Reynaldo recordó que se sentía el amor

Judy interrumpió y dijo – Mmm…. Creo que alguien está enamorado

Reynaldo exclamo – sí, si lo estoy, pero almenas yo no me tardo 5 años en descubrir mis sentimientos, Ángela me vuelves loco con tu belleza

Ángela exclamó – y tú con tu forma de ser, guapo

Nick exclamo – y los declaro lince y gatito

Reynaldo exclamo – así no funciona pero si tu Ángela aceptas yo acepto

Ángela exclamo – sí, yo doy mi si

Reynaldo exclamo – ahora si ya estoy casado.

Ángela le dio un beso un poco largo y lo ayudo a levantarse después

Reynaldo exclamo – hay me rompí la espalda

Judy exclamo – cosas de amor

Nick exclamo – jajaja, si

Reynaldo exclamo – hay que buscar un hotel donde dormir, mañana aremos otro plan

Judy exclamo – si ya tengo sueño

Las parejitas del momento buscaron un hotel y pidieron cuartos separados en el hotel NTLTTVID de lujo de zootopia

Reynaldo exclamo – Nick tu dormirás con judy y yo con mi gatita bonita

Ángela exclamo – eres un lince muy coqueto

Nick exclamo – echo nos vemos en la mañana

Reynaldo contesto – echo, suerte con judy.

|||||||||||||||5|||||||||||||||

Nick y judy se percataron de que faltaba Lorenzo y le gritaron a Reynaldo – Hey Reynaldo falta Lorenzo

Reynaldo respondió – él se fue a su casa, ya se rindió, nos vemos mañana.

Nick y judy suspiraron y pensaron que era mejor que él se rindiera, ya que no lo lograría, y se fueron a su habitación

Judy se acostó en la cama y Nick cerró la puerta y después se dio una ducha.

Al terminar vio a judy medio desnuda y le dijo – ¡wooow! Que sucede aquí

Judy con felicidad respondió – te gustaba verme desnuda, pues ya me tienes

De repente empezaron a escuchar algunos maullidos y gemidos un poco fuertes provenientes del cuarto de Reynaldo

Nick exclamo – ni lo pienses, todavía no estoy listo.

Judy exclamo – yo lo sé, pero nunca te pedí nada.

Nick rio y exclamo – ósea que tú quieres…

Judy exclamo – sí, porque no

Nick nervioso y sonrojado exclamo – mejor, déjame pensarlo, me voy a vestir

Judy exclamo rápidamente – no, así ven

Nick confundido dijo – ok, lo que tú digas

Judy se sonrojo demasiado cuando Nick se acostó junto a ella y lo volteo a ver para darle un tierno beso

Nick dijo – todavía no sé si estoy listo para hacerlo judy

Judy exclamo riéndose – Nick ya somos adultos, tenemos un matrimonio corriendo y además, tú tienes 30 y yo 31 años

Nick exclamo – sí, pero se siente raro, no lo sé.

Los gemidos del cuarto de Reynaldo no los dejaron dormir y empezaron a pensar sus pasados

Nick le pregunto a judy - ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí para ser tu compañero de vida?

Judy respondió – porque tú me ayudaste y me hiciste recordar quien era en realidad, con el caso de los aulladores tú me dijiste que nunca me rindiera y luego tú me protegiste ante mi fracaso con bogo, cuando me rendí porque no sabía que los aulladores eran unas estúpidas plantas y en ti fue en lo único que pensé

Nick exclamo – sí, todavía conservo la grabadorita y es el mejor regalo que he tenido

Judy exclamo - ¿y tú?

Nick respondió – pues la mía es un poco larga, yo era un estafador y a ti te consta, yo vivía mal desde chiquito y desde que me rechazaron en los niños exploradores, mi vida era más amarga, y como ya te había dicho yo me cubría de todos e intentaba ocultarme y en eso llegaste tú y me abriste el corazón porque yo no tenía ni idea de lo que podría ser la esperanza, algo que tú me hiciste muy explicado, y con ese caso de los aulladores me heriste, pero luego volviste y te ayude y hay mi vida cambio y me enamore de ti, mi zanahorias

Judy exclamo – ya, me dices zanahorias como la primera vez y no sabes cuánto me excita que me digas así

Nick pregunto – ja, si ¿porque no te gusta que te digan linda?

Judy con un suspiro respondió – bueno, yo solía tener un novio conejo que era un patán al 1000% y lo odio, él me decía linda todos los días, así como tú me dices zanahorias, pero el muy patán intento violarme y me le aleje, ojala ya esté muerto.

Nick exclamo – eso lo explica

Judy exclamo – aunque estoy ya lista Nick

Nick intento salir del tema por cuarta vez pero se rindió y sintió placer, ya que era inevitable parar los gemidos de Ángela y Reynaldo

Nick exclamo – estas segura, judy

Judy excitada dijo – si

Nick en broma – pues yo no, jajaja

Judy se rio un poco y le dijo – tienes miedo de que se burlen de ti.

Nick exclamo – no, tengo a la mejor oficial de zootopia en el mundo, soy más afortunado que nadie

Judy exclamo – entonces demuéstralo zorro

Nick bajo poco a poco los pantalones de judy y se sintió muy sonrojado pero excitado

En ese momento le llego una llamada a judy

Judy exclamo – No. Ahora no.

Nick exclamo – quien es.

Judy contesto – son mis padres

Nick exclamo – será mejor que no les cuentes.

Judy exclamo – no te preocupes.

Judy contesto la llamada

Stu exclamo primero – ja, pensamos que estabas muerta

Bonnie exclamo – nos preocupas mucho, donde estas

Judy respondió – en un hotel

Stu se percató de que alguien se movió en la cama de judy y exclamo – quien esta hay judy

Judy al saber que no podía mentir exclamo – es Nick

Bonnie se asustó y exclamo – es tu pareja judy

Stu se puso nervioso y exclamo – judy ya te casaste

Judy exclamo – sí, ya lo hice, es mi pareja

Stu se calmó y sonrió – hay me alegra que no sea un asesino

Bonnie exclamo – nos alegra que tengas quien te cuida

Judy avergonzada y con dudas hasta el cielo dijo – bueno, lo que les voy a decir los va a asustar un poco

Nick se percató de eso y se escondió

Stu dudoso pregunto - ¿Por qué hija?

Bonnie exclamo - ¿lo hiciste o que, de que se trata?

Judy nerviosa dijo – él es un….

Stu se asustó un poco y dijo – es de otra especie

Judy le contesto – si

Bonnie y su se asustaron por saber de qué especie era - ¿Qué animal es?

Judy les dijo – es un zorro

Stu vio decepción en Bonnie pero dijo – estas segura de que con el quieres pasar el resto de tu vida y más con la reforma

Judy respondió – sí, él no me decepciona como los demás, él me quiere y yo a el

Bonnie se relajó y dijo feliz – nos lo podrías presentar

Judy dijo – claro

Judy le hablo a Nick y el tomo el teléfono de judy

Stu hablo primero – tu debes ser Nick, espero que trates bien a mi hija y que la cuides

Nick exclamo – le aseguro que mientras este con migo no le pasara nada, además de que sé que ella se puede cuidar sola

Bonnie se dio cuenta de que su hija estaba un poco desnuda y Nick igual y dijo – que estaban asiendo

Nick se puso nervioso y empezó a sudar y judy exclamo – nada, mama

Bonnie les dijo – entonces por qué no tienes playeras o tu uniforme

Judy no sabe mentir y les dijo – iba a hacerlo con el minuto antes de que llamaran

Bonnie se puso nerviosa y stu se quedó sin palabras pero sonrió, Bonnie exclamo después – ok, entonces no te molesto, y tu Nick, cuida de mi hija

Nick contesto – sí, no se preocupe

Todo se volvió a favor de Nick, sin siquiera conocerlos ya eran socios y Nick podría dejar de tener miedo, ahora tenía familia, las cosas cambiaron a bien por primera vez

Judy exclamo – ya vez, no hay porque temer, en que estábamos

Judy jalo a Nick y lo empujo con fuerza hacia la cama, hay comenzaron el rato de pasión desenfrenada, judy gimió de placer en mucho tiempos, Nick no podía dejar de penetrar a judy, aunque debido a que él era más grande, lo lastimaba la penetración.

Pasaron un tiempo muy largo haciendo el amor y luego después comenzó el placer total.

Uno sobre el otro, parecía que ya sabían hacerlo correctamente, el calor que había, salía humo y el cuerpo de ambos estaba empapado

Después Nick exclamo en broma – de mi nadie se burla, y tampoco me agradaría parar ahora

Judy llena de placer exclamo entre gemidos – no te DETENGAS Nick, NO te detengas, ahhhhhhhh.

Estaban a pocos minutos de terminar de hacerlo.

Nick exclamo – te amo judy, te amo.

Judy exclamo – y yo a ti Nick.

Terminaron y quedaron de diferentes lados de la cama, ambos sudados y completamente desnudos

Nick exclamo – me encanta que seas tan cariñosa zanahorias

Judy exclamo – y a mí me encanta que seas tan fuerte y divertido

Nick exclamo – y si lo volvemos a hacer

Judy exclamo – deja descansar un poco y va mi zorro favorito

Judy se quedó dormida y Nick también, ellos dos se abrazaron y quedaron pegaditos del todo, no había ni un espacio entre ellos dos

|||||||||||||||5|||||||||||||

 **QUE LES PARECIÓ**

 **TODO SE VUELVE UN POCO MÁS ÍNTIMO NO CREEN**

 **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES TIENEN QUE TENER UN RATO PARA ELLOS, PERO ES BUENO PONER LA HISTORIA COMO LO PAPARAZZI QUE SOMOS**

 **COSTÓ MUCHO TRABAJO LA PARTE INTIMA PERO ESTÁ BIEN ECHA**

 **PRÓXIMAMENTE SABRÁN QUE VA A PASAR CON LA REVOLUCIÓN DE LOS ANIMALES.**

 **¿TRIUNFARAN O DECAERÁN?**

 **QUE PASARA DESPUÉS**

 **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO NORMAL**

 **PUBLICACIÓN MAÑANA**

 **CHAO.**


	6. capitulo 6: la confesión

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE ES DE DISNEY, PERO LO HAGO POR DIVERSIÓN**

 **HOLA A TODOS, PRIMERO QUIERO PEDIR DISCULPAS POR LA GRAN Y EXCESIVA TARDANZA, PERO LOS PROBLEMAS SURGEN Y VALLA QUE LO ARRUINAN TODO, PERO YA ESTAMOS DE VUELTA Y PUES VAMOS CON LOS COMENTARIOS:**

 **ZAHIERA 1322: ME ALEGRA QUE TE ESTÉ GUSTANDO, SALUDOS**

 **NASTINKA: CRÉEME TODOS ODIAMOS A EL ALCALDE PERO YA NO HAY TANTA SUERTE CON ESO, EL CAPÍTULO 5 FUE DEMASIADO FUERTE PARA MÍ PERO VALLA COMO HAN RESPONDIDO, ME ENCANTA QUE LES GUSTE, ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTARÁ UN POCO CORTO PERO IGUAL DE PESADO Y ENTRETENIDO**

 **ESTAMOS EN UNA REVOLUCIÓN DE VERDAD TAMBIÉN, TE PEDIMOS TU AYUDA PARA EVITAR QUE LOS CONEJOS SIGAN MURIENDO. LES DARÉ MAS INFORMES EN MI FACEBOOK Y EN LA PÁGINA QUE PUSE EN MI BIOGRAFÍA, ME GUSTARÍA QUE NOS APOYARAN CON UNA FIRMA. POR EL MUNDO.**

 **SIN MÁS QUE DECIR QUE COMIENCE**

ZOOTOPIA: MAKE A NEW WORLD

 **CAPÍTULO 6: LA CONFESIÓN**

A la mañana siguiente Nick sintió un horrible presentimiento del día de hoy pero no reacciono, estaba demasiado cansado y confundido, no sabía ni siquiera si seguía vivo.

Judy por el contrario movió una de sus patas la cual le dio un golpe a Nick un poco fuerte judy quedo en shock pero luego recordó que ayer todo fue verdad

Nick exclamo después de que recibió el golpe - ¿Qué pasa judy?

Judy con voz muy ronca y cansada respondió – Nada, nuevo mi zorro tonto.

Judy se volvió a quedar dormida, pero Nick no podía siquiera pensar en lo que ocurriría

|||||||||||||6|||||||||

1:30 pm.

Nick se levantó de la cama y vio que no tenía ropa, se asustó pero recordó lo que paso entre él y judy el día de ayer, él no pensó que fuera real pero todo termina siendo más que una triste conspiración al final.

Nick se fue a bañar ya que olía demasiado raro y dejo a un lado todo pensamiento

Judy despertó media hora después y exclamo – rayos, todo fue real, será mejor que me vista y salga de aquí.

Nick la escucho y salió de la ducha y exclamo - ¿Por qué zanahorias?

Judy nerviosa exclamo – ¿la experiencia que tuvimos ayer fue real?

Nick le respondió – si, zanahorias, ¿Por qué?

Judy no tuvo más que decir y volvió a la cama.

Después de un momento le pregunto – ¿dónde estamos Nick?

El exclamo – en el hotel de tundratown.

Judy ya no vio nada mejor que hacer y fue con Nick a abrazarlo

Judy exclamo – sabes que te amo, verdad.

Nick con una sonrisa exclamo – y yo a ti mi querida zanahorias.

Ambos se besaron pero el momento fue interrumpido por alguien que estaba tocando a la puerta.

Sonaba y retemblaba la puerta, Nick fue a abrir.

Nick exclamo antes de abrir – ¿quién es?

Nick no obtuvo respuesta pero abrió.

Nick sorprendido exclamo – Mr. Big a que se debe la visita.

Mr. Big le respondió – he venido a hablar con judy

Judy sorprendida de quien los visitaba fue inmediatamente con Nick y exclamo – hola, como estas

Mr. Big abrumado respondió – necesito tu ayuda, el alcalde ha secuestrado a mi hija y no puedo saber dónde está.

Judy y Nick al mismo tiempo dijeron - ¿Qué? ¿POR QUE?

Mr. Big exclamo con tristeza – ella se enamoró de un hámster siendo ella una musaraña, y fue sentenciada a muerte en 48 horas a partir de ahora y no la encuentro.

Judy le respondió – Ok nosotros nos encargamos de encontrarla.

Mr. Big les dijo – cualquier cosa que necesiten solo pídanla ok.

Nick respondió – vale, no te preocupes

El oso que venía con Mr. Big cerró la puerta y se alejó del hotel

Nick confundido exclamo – enserio que esto es un problema, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Judy le respondió – abra que intentarlo

La puerta volvió a sonar era Reynaldo y Ángela

Reynaldo exclamo – Nick ya despierta, judy ábreme

Nick abrió la puerta y dijo – no soy un holgazán si estaba despierto

Reynaldo exclamo – si y a mí me importa mucho, no, vamos que la revolución comienza hoy

Nick quedo en shock al recordar lo que había visto en su sueño

Nick exclamo – no, hay que esperar, no hoy.

Ángela vio lo confundido que estaba y dijo – Nick, todo va a salir bien

Reynaldo, Ángela y judy empacaron sus cosas y las de Nick, Nick se quedó inmóvil por más tiempo

Judy exclamo – ya vámonos Nick, perdemos tiempo

Nick se empezó a mover y después corrió hacia Reynaldo.

Nick exclamo – este seguro que es seguro.

Reynaldo le contesto – ya nada es seguro, por eso hay que luchar

|||||||||6|||||||||

Escucharon el estruendoso ruido de los helicópteros militares disparando a todos los animales de zootopia sin importar quien sea, se escucharon las alertas de guerra en zootopia.

Nick gritando exclamo – escóndanse aquí

Reynaldo exclamo – que ocurre ahora

Judy grito – no lo se

Nick saco su celular y vio las noticias

El pánico en zootopia aumento, 20 helicópteros militares están disparando a todos los animales que viven en tundratown sin excepción, esto fue lo que nos dijo el alcalde.

Querida zootopia, si no me entregan a judy y a su novio Nick, matare a todos en zootopia, ustedes eligen, por lo mientras la aniquilación llegara hoy a tundratown.

Nick furioso – Pero que le pasa a ese idita

Judy vio su enojo y exclamo – cálmate Nick, busquemos un refugio.

Después de un momento nadie dijo nada y nadie escucho nada, uno minutos de tranquilidad

Nick exclamo – creo que este es el fin.

Judy exclamo – sí, pero al menos moriré sabiendo que pude estar con mi zorro preferido

Reynaldo exclamo – sí, y yo con mi gatita

Ángela exclamo – no, este no es el fin, no se rindan.

Reynaldo exclamo – acepta la verdad cariño

Ángela grito – no, nunca

En ese momento volvieron a escuchar a los helicópteros pero esta vez no estaban disparando.

Nick grito – cuidado Reynaldo

BOOOM, demasiadas bombas incendiarias cayeron a tundratown derritiendo y destruyendo por completo esa plaza

Znn news report

Hoy zootopia perdió a más de 100,000 animales por culpa de judy hopps, por favor judy entrégate, no causes más muertes.

En otras noticias el siguiente estado en ser atacado será plaza Sahara, evacuen de inmediato

Reynaldo exclamo – gracias, Nick. Casi me rostizan.

Nick exclamo – ni lo digas

Judy exclamo – miren un helicóptero está aterrizando

Nick exclamo – escóndanse

El helicóptero aterrizo y salió el alcalde de zootopia con 3 animales, uno era stu el padre de judy, la otra era Bonnie y por último la hermana de Nick

Judy se soltó a llorar y el alcalde la escucho

Rayan exclamo – judy, entrégate ahora y evita que mate a tus padres.

Judy se rindió y salió – aquí me tienes maldito

Nick grito – no ella no.

Rayan exclamo – veo que rompiste la reforma, recuerda lo que dije no relaciones inter especie, pero mira que bien obsedes

Judy exclamo – que quieres de mí

Rayan exclamo – veamos tu cuerpo es excitante y ardiente, pero lo que me interesa es matarte por ser una maldita y matar a mi sobrina

Reynaldo respondió – ella no el mato, fui yo

Judy exclamo – Reynaldo

Rayan exclamo furioso pero riéndose y acercándose a Reynaldo – tú fuiste, ya veo lo que eres, crees que me puedes atrapar y se te va de las manos, eres un cobarde, no vales nada, por eso morirás

Rayan jalo a Reynaldo y lo azoto contra el suelo y lo agarro y lo aventó un metro hacia el helicóptero – sube maldito lince o te mato

Reynaldo exclamo – no te tengo miedo. Volv….

Rayan noqueo a Reynaldo – ya cállate bastardo, a y judy me quedare con tus padres a platicar, tienes 48 horas para ir a la alcaldía. Ahí te esperare

Ángela y Judy quedaron en shock y empezaron a llorar

Rayan exclamo – por esta vez te salvaste querida, pero te volveré a buscar y te matare a ti y a tu hermano.

Rayan pateo a la hermana de Nick fuera del helicóptero y le disparo a Nick en la pata y se fue

Judy grito – Nick, o por dios estas bien, por favor despierta

La hermana de Nick – quedo inconsciente por la caída.

|||||||||||||6|||||||||||||

 **O NO NICK ESTÁ HERIDO**

 **QUE PASARA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

 **QUE LES PARECIÓ**

 **ESE ALCALDE ESTÁ MAL DE LA CABEZA**

 **QUE LE SUCEDE MATAR Y MATAR**

 **WOOW ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO**

 **ACTUALIZARE LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE**

 **NOS VEMOS.**


	7. capitulo 7: la revolución 1 parte

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A DISNEY, PERO LO HAGO POR DIVERCION

HOLA, HOLA. ME EMOCIONA SABER QUE TENEMOS NUEVOS FANS

ADEMAS DE QUE A MUCHOS POR FACEBOOK QUE ME ESTAN MANDANDO MENSAJES… PERO QUE ESTA PASANDO NO. HEYYY... SUELTAME… RAYAN DEJAME…. NO RAYOSSSS…..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº7ºººººººººººººººººº

CREEN QUE SOBREVIVIRAN, YA LO VEREMOS, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, E MATADO A SU NARRADOR AHORA TODOS MORIRAN, IGUAL QUE JUDY Y NICK, CREEN QUE SE ESCAPARON PUES ESO YA LO VEREMOS

JAJAJAJAJAJA

 **CAPITULO 7: LA REVOLUCION 1 PARTE**

Nick perdió sus fuerzas el estaba muy grave y no había medico que lo rescatara, en ese momento recordó que su familia le dio un botiquín de emergencia y lo había dejado el mostrador del hotel, inmediatamente fue por el.

Ángela exclamo – lo he perdido, otra vez lo he perdido

Judy con duda respondió - ¿se conocían desde antes?

Ángela llorando respondió – Si, yo fui la responsable de que ese tren falsamente matara a sus padres

Judy grito – ¿QUE?

Ángela respondió – lo hice porque el odiaba a su padre pero ese día que planee matar a su padre, su madre lo acompañaba.

Judy exclamo – y donde están ahora

Ángela exclamo – en un pueblo desolado, encerrados

Judy exclamo – ya deben estar muertos

Ángela respondió – no, ellos están vivos, donde los encerré era el supermercado mas grande de zootopia

Judy exclamo – entonces los secuestraste, y que hiciste con su esposa y sus hijos

Ángela exclamo – El nunca tuvo hijos y yo soy su esposa, solo que el no lo recuerda.

Judy exclamo – estas demente

Ángela exclamo – solo quería vivir con el en paz.

Judy entendió que Reynaldo no tenia una vida muy buena por culpa de Ángela pero ella no fue la culpable sino el mismo odio de Reynaldo a su padre.

Judy empezó a intentar extraer la bala con ayuda de Ángela y tapar la herida para evitar que Nick se desangrara

En ese momento luna Wilde la hermana de Nick despertó

Luna exclamo - ¿Qué paso? Me duele la cabeza

Judy le respondió – ¿como te llamas?

Luna exclamo – me llamo luna Wilde p. soy la hermana de Nick

Judy exclamo – luna, caíste de un helicóptero y te impactaste en el cráneo, Ángela te reviso pero no mostraste daños severos, tu hermano recibió un balazo en la pata

Luna exclamo ignorantemente – se lo merece, por ser un maldito estafador

Judy exclamo – el ya no es así, pendeja, no le hables así

Luna respondió – uy querida debes de entender que nadie va a cambiar a mi hermano

Judy exclamo – yo si pude y el ahora es uno de los mejores oficiales de policía y mi esposo

Luna riéndose a carcajadas exclamo – ja, que tu eres que, jajajaja, un conejo con un zorro, ja, es lo mas estúpido que e escuchado

Ángela vio a judy a punto de querer matar a luna y agarro una pistola de dardos de anestesia y le disparo a ambas

Ángela exclamo para si sola pero con gritos – rayos, me molesta la gente entrometida, ahora tendré que curar a Nick yo sola y hablar yo sola

Ángela procedió a terminar de curar a Nick y prepararse para ir a un refugio para resguardar a Nick, judy y la problemática de luna

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº7ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ángela llego al refugio donde oculto a la madre y padre de Reynaldo, ella se aseguro de alejar a luna de judy encerrándola en una habitación de seguridad.

Ángela exclamo para si misma – rayos, judy estas muy pesada

Nicolás terma estaba a un lado de la mama de Reynaldo y debajo de ellos la indefensa judy hopps

Nick empezó a reaccionar y exclamo – ¿Qué me paso?

Ángela corrió directo hacia Nick y le dijo – intenta no moverte demasiado, recibiste un impacto de bala mínimo en la pata

Nick pregunto - ¿es cierto que mi hermana sigue con vida?

Ángela con molestia exclamo – desafortunadamente, si, ella esta aquí

Nick exclamo – y judy

Ángela respondió – ella esta bien, Nick

Nick se recostó nuevamente en el suelo y intento dormir

En ese momento judy reacciono y vio a dos linces cerca de ella

Judy exclamo con miedo – Pero que demonios

Ángela sintiendo mucho cansancio agarro a judy y la arrastro hasta donde estaba Nick

Judy exclamo – pero que hacen dos linces aquí

Ángela respondió – son los padres de Reynaldo

Judy exclamo – bueno, y como esta Nick

Ángela exclamo – justamente hace 2 minutos o menos despertó preguntándome lo mismo

Un ruido horrible interrumpió la charla, venia de la sala de seguridad donde Ángela oculto a luna

Luna exclamo – auch, sáquenme de aquí

Ángela exclamo – no, a menos de que prometas que no vas a hablar más

Luna exclamo – de acuerdo pero sácame de aquí

Ángela abrió la puerta y luna salió

Luna exclamo – ja, pensé que había sido un sueño muy estúpido pero no, resulta que si paso lo de la coneja y el zorro, jajaja, estúpida coneja, aunque eres linda.

Ángela exclamo – Oooh, No

Judy exclamo furiosa – NO ME DIGAS ¡LINDA! PUTA

Judy agarro a golpes a luna y Nick despertó.

Nick exclamo – judy, basta ¡zanahorias detente ahora!

Judy dejo en paz a la hermana de Nick y fue a darle una patada a Nick en el brazo

Nick exclamo – auch, eso duele, ya cálmate zanahorias, mi hermana tiene retraso mental

Judy exclamo – si ya me di cuenta

Luna respondió – ja buen chiste estafador de pacotilla, maldito, casi me ma….

Nick la interrumpió – haber espera, primero, ya no soy estafador, segundo, fíjate como le hablas a mi esposa, tercero, estas demente, cuarto, no es mi culpa ni la de judy que estemos en este lio y quinto si la vuelves a tocar a judy o faltarle al respeto, te echo a la calle para que veas tu destino con el alcalde rayan

Luna asombrada respondió – pero eres un zorro y ella una coneja, Nick despierta

Nick exclamo – y eso que, de ella me enamore y punto

Judy le enseño el anillo de compromiso y los papeles que certificaban a Nick como oficial de policía y como su esposo

Luna exclamo – woooow, si que te lo tomaste en serio, me enorgullece por ti, aunque debiste casarte con alguien de tu especie, se lo digo a ambos

Judy y Nick exclamaron al mismo tiempo – para que nos traicionen, todos son unos patanes

Luna exclamo – ok tranquilos

Ángela harta grito – judy, luna y Nick ya cállense, recuerden que tenemos que rescatar a los padres de judy, a Reynaldo y a esa musaraña y nos quedan menos de 36 horas, así que ideemos un plan

Judy exclamo – ok

Ángela exclamo – bueno, les presento a Nicolás terma y diriana terma, los padres de Reynaldo

Nick sorprendido – ESTAN VIVOS

Ángela exclamo – judy luego le dices lo que te dije, no voy a perder más mí tiempo

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº7ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En esos momentos todos estaban platicando sobre un plan muy raro de cómo atacar a rayan sin que nadie se diera cuenta, en ese momento de la nada, apareció el ex alcalde leodoro leonzales.

Leodoro exclamo – hola, diriana como estuvo tu DIA!

Judy interrumpió – que hace usted aquí

Leodoro corrió del lugar al ver a judy, judy lo persiguió

Ángela exclamo – esto no va a salir bien

En la escena de la persecución leodoro exclamo a gritos

¡Judy no e tenido nada que ver déjame en paz!

Judy respondió – usted debe estar entre rejas

Leodoro respondió – para que me matara ese loco que esta en la alcaldía

Judy exclamo – DETENTE AHORA TENEMOS QUE HABLAR

Leodoro contesto – ni lo sueñes, no dejare que me vuelvas a meter a la cárcel

Judy exclamo – no lo voy a hacer necesitamos tu ayuda

Leodoro se detuvo y dijo "en serio judy"

Judy con enfado dijo – si.

Leodoro exclamo – por que piensas que yo querría ayudarte si tu eres la culpable de que zootopia desaparezca

Judy exclamo – por que si no lo haces, yo me encargare de que no respires mas

Leodoro exclamo – de acuerdo, de acuerdo, vale ayudare

Judy exclamo – confiare en ti

Leodoro se dirigió junto con judy directo al supermercado abandonado y siguieron planeando el ataque a la alcaldía

Ángela exclamo – en serio deberíamos hacer algo por rescatar a Reynaldo y a tus padres judy

Leodoro impresionado y con tristeza exclamo – secuestraron a tus padres judy

Judy con lágrimas en los ojos dijo – así es, por eso te necesitamos

Nick exclamo – tu eras el antiguo alcalde deberías conocer los ingresos a la cárcel de la alcaldía

Leodoro respondió – de echo si los tengo, el problema es que si rayan nos ve nos matara, aunque hay una entrada directa a la alcaldía por las catacumbas de zootopia

Nick debido a su claustrofobia a lugares encerrados y pequeños dijo con miedo – ¡CATAcumbas!

Judy vio su reacción y dijo – el miedo no existe Nick

Nick exclamo – pero las fobias, si

Leodoro, judy y Ángela exclamaron al mismo tiempo – ¡eres claustrofóbico!

Nick con pena dijo – si

Dé repente entro un animal con una capucha muy rara y dijo – Yo tomare su lugar

Todos al mismo tiempo le respondieron – Y tu quien eres

El animal se quito la capucha y era manchas

Judy exclamo – que alegría me da verte

Nick exclamo en broma – otro que pensé que ya estaba muerto, pero no, sin ofender alcalde leo

Leodoro exclamo – ja, buen chiste

Manchas dijo – no soy el único, te presento a tu ejercito judy

Todos respondieron – EL EJÉRCITO DE JUDY

Nick exclamo – ay, debería de ir con judy

En ese momento salieron 100 animales entre ellos, Jerry jumbeaux Jr., las amigas y amigos de la infancia de judy, travis con Gedeón grey, el jefe bogo, benjamín garranza, duke rodríguez, el jefe de los lemmings, el ya conocido mr. Big, emmit nutriales y su esposa, yax, nangi, flash, peresila, Doug, Raymond, Kevin, entre muchos otros

Judy sorprendida exclamo – WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW

Nick igual exclamo – increíble

Judy exclamo – un momento por que esta aquí Doug, el fue el culpable de los aulladores

Doug respondió – si, pero no estoy a favor de lo que le a echo a miles de animales, matar no es la solución, el miedo si, por eso te ayudo

Judy exclamo - y como se que no me vas a traicionar

Doug respondió – por que Reynaldo es mi amigo y no quiero perderlo, yo necesito tu ayuda

Nick exclamo – jefe bogo pensé que estaba muerto

Bogo respondió – en realidad mande a McCuerno para que los asustara y se rindieran pero judy es muy necia

Nick exclamo – supongo que nos hiso una treta

Bogo y garranza exclamaron – correcto

Judy exclamo tapándose un poco los ojos – yax en serio no puedes ponerte un poco de ropa

Yax exclamo – no, somos un club naturalista

Judy exclamo – ok

Nick exclamo – quien lo diría duke rata driguez nos apoya

Duke exclamo – si no puedo vivir con tranquilidad nunca con ese idiota en la alcaldía

Judy exclamo – travis, hace cuanto no te veo, pensé que Gedeón te había usado como palillo de dientes

Travis exclamo – ja, lo mismo pensé que dirías

Gedeón exclamo – pues, no me caías bien del todo

Ángela furiosa les grito a todos – Muy, muy conmovedor pero no olviden que, los padres de judy, la musaraña y mi Reynaldo siguen secuestrados

Manchas exclamo – tranquila querida, todavía tengo un regalo para Nick

Nick exclamo – pero mi cumpleaños todavía no es

Manchas llamo entre los 100 animales a nombres que Nick muy bien conocida

Nick se quedo sin palabras y empezó a llorar

Luna se sorprendió y dijo – mama, papa

Judy se quedo sin palabras, por fin conoció a los padres extraviados de Nick

Ángela seguía molesta pero vio que era un momento único para ellos

Manchas exclamo – feliz cumple Nick.

De repente les llego una llamada de la estación de noticias

Aquí los apoyaremos amigos, POR REYNALDO

Y la transmisión de Reynaldo desde la cárcel

Confió en ustedes ahora es su turno de vengarse, por ZOOTOPIA

Todos juntos exclamaron – POR ZOOTOPIA

Nick exclamo – y cuando comienza esta diversión

Judy exclamo – justo ahora

Phiberius exclamo – estoy orgulloso de tu nueva novia hijo

Nick exclamo – de hecho judy es mi esposa

Phiberius exclamo – créeme lo se.

Nick exclamo – y por que desaparecieron

Phiberius exclamo con molestia – bueno, es complicado yo tuve….

Ángela interrumpió – si, si muy bueno, vámonos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº7ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

ALGO ESTÁN PLANEANDO EN CONTRA MÍA LO SE LOS VEO Y LOS ESCUCHO PERO DE TODAS MANERAS NO LOGRARAN NADA JAJAJA…

ESPERA…. ESTA ES MI HISTORIA RAYAN NO TUYA

HEY PENSÉ QUE HABÍAS MUERTO, FÉLIX NUNCA MUERE

NOOOOOOOO….

VALE LO ENVIÉ DE VUELTA AL TEXTO

¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ?

AGRADEZCO LA AYUDA DE MI AMIGO ERICK QUIEN ME AYUDO A HACER LA HISTORIA

LA VERDAD ES QUE ME ENFERME Y ESTUVE EN EL HOSPITAL Y PUES EL ME AYUDO CON LA MITAD DE ESTE CAPITULO O MAS

LA IDEA PRINCIPAL ES DE FÉLIX

GRACIAS Y ACTUALIZARE PRONTO


	8. Capítulo 8: El rescate

**LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN EN SU TOTALIDAD A DISNEY*, LA HISTORIA ES IDEA DE FÉLIX MOISES RAMSES.**

 **COMO ESTÁN TODOS. YA PREPARADOS PARA EL CAPÍTULO MÁS ÍNTIMO DE ESTA HISTORIA, RECOMIENDO DISCRECIÓN. NO LA VERDAD NO LA RECOMIENDO ME OBLIGAN POR REFORMAS, PERO YO RECUERDO QUE ESTÁ ES UNA HISTORIA GRADO "MA"**

 **BUENO EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR SURGIÓ UNA REVOLUCIÓN, AHORA VEREMOS QUÉ PASA.**

 **AGRADESCO A NUESTRO NUEVO SEGUIDOR**

 **COMENCEMOS...**

 **CAPÍTULO 8: EL RESCATE**

después de hora y media de caminata llegaron a la incinerada plaza Sahara y entraron en una vieja mina

Jerry jumbeaux jr. Exclamó – ya llegamos siento que mi espalda me mata

Garranza exclamó – igual yo

Leodoro respondió – falta poco para llegar a las catacumbas

Judy exclamó – estás seguro que es por aquí

Leodoro exclamó – si, muy seguro

Nick exclamó – vale esto se va a poner interesante

Doug exclamó – si, pero es demasiado desgastante.

Phiberius exclamó – vaya que si

Garranza se tiro al suelo y dijo – basta no puedo más hay que descansar.

Ángela exclamó – nos alcanzas, no podemos retrasarnos

Manchas exclamó – tranquila nos quedan más de 20 horas para rescatarlos, descansemos 20 minutos aunque sea.

Ángela suspiro y dijo – vale, pero solo media hora.

Nick abrazo a Judy y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla, ella no reaccionó y él se preocupó un poco y dijo

Qué pasa zanahorias, hay algo mal

Judy exclamó – no, no es eso sino que yo no creí que le importara a más aquí en Zootopia.

Nick le dijo – todo es posible zanahorias, todo

Judy exclamó – si, tienes razón

Judy beso a Nick en los labios y se preparó para despertar a el pobre de Garranza

Judy exclamó – Garranza DESPIERTAAA.

Garranza exclamó – vaya que ya estoy despi...erto.

Ángela se levanto y continuó, todos la siguieron, de repente, vieron como la luz se desvanecía y el espacio se reducía

Nick entró en pánico – AUXILIO, AUXILIO, AUXILIO, ME AHOGO.

Judy lo intentó calmar – Nick relájate, no pasa nada estas junto a mí, yo te voy a cuidar

Judy le dio un poco de aire vía un beso que le dio

Leodoro exclamó – vaya que si eres claustrofobico.

Nick estaba temblando y optó por agarrar a Judy de las manos y accidentalmente le tocó un pecho

Judy exclamó – Nick no es momento de hacer eso

Nick exclamó - fue accidental

Leodoro exclamó – bueno debemos estar debajo de la comisaría, ya estamos cerca

Por más de 3 horas vieron esqueletos de animales y muchos Murciélagos que en esa catacumba vivían, el camino se tornó a una obscuridad total

Nick exclamó – no veo, no VEO, JUDY DONDE ESTÁS

Judy respondió – estoy junto a ti

Leodoro encendió la linterna que traía en su celular y todos repitieron la misma acción para ver por donde caminaban.

Todos exclamaron – rayos aquí apesta horrible

Leodoro exclamó – si vaya que si

Judy exclamó - ya vieron eso, son cuerpos recién mente puestos

Leodoro exclamó – han de ser los que mató ese maldito

Ángela vio una luz de afuera y escucho voces

Desconocido – a mí no me dices que hacer yo hago lo que quiera

Desconocido 2 – pero debes de entender que no todo es matar

Desconocido – pero si dejo de matar el pueblo se revela

Desconocido 2 – pero y que tarde o temprano te atrapara alguien

Desconocido – Judy es la única no corruptible todos los demás son corruptibles

Desconocido 2 – vale, vale. Mátala y detén esto

Desconocido – no, todo el mundo debe morir, no lo entiendes Gerardo

Desconocido 2 – Ya basta rayan no lograrás nada, más que la pérdida de inocentes

Alcalde rayan – muy bien dicho lengua larga, morirás

El alcalde rayan le disparo a ese animal cuatro veces y se fue del área

Todos siguieron avanzando sin detenerse

Leodoro exclamó – por aquí, ayudenme a levantar esta tapa de madera

Nick y Doug ayudaron a levantar la tapa y uno por uno entraron en la carcel de la alcaldía sin fe de regresar

Judy exclamó – ok y ahora cómo sabemos en qué jaula están

Leodoro exclamó – no hay tanta seguridad como parece en esta sala

Se escucho la voz de el padre de Judy decir " aquí estamos "

Judy exclamó – hacia esa dirección

Leodoro exclamó – ok

Siguieron caminando y llegaron a la jaula donde estaban los padres de Judy

Judy exclamó – qué alegría me da verlos, en un momento los sacaremos de aquí

Leodoro exclamó – toma Judy, esto abre esa jaula

Judy exclamó – gracias

Judy abrió la jaula y se detonó una alerta de intrusos, inmediatamente fueron a buscar a la musaraña y la liberaron, pero no encontraron a Reynaldo.

MR. Big exclamó – No te me vuelvas a perder así ok, me asustas demasiado

Fru fru exclamó – ok.

Mr. Big exclamó – gracias Judy

Judy exclamó – no hay porque agradecerme, gracias a ustedes

Stu exclamó – gracias Judy dudy

Bonnie exclamó – pensé que moriríamos haya dentro

Stu exclamó – Nick gracias por cuidar tan bien a nuestra hija

Nick exclamó – creo que ella me cuida más a mi

Judy exclamó – ay no exageres

Nick exclamó – hablo en serio

Ángela se destrozaba por saber que tenían que seguir su camino sin Reynaldo.

En ese momento le llego una llamada a Judy

Reynaldo por teléfono exclamó – No se preocupen por mi

Judy exclamó – ok, cuál es tu plan

Reynaldo exclamó – los veo en 12 horas en el distrito forestal

Nick vio una pantalla televisora emitiendo las noticias

Rayan en vivo exclamó – crees que puedes esconderte, tal vez me hayas quitado a esa musaraña y a tus padres Judy, pero te encontraré y te mataré.

En otras noticias buscan a un culpable responsable de la matanza del gran actor Teatral Gerardo

Eso es todo en ZNN

Todos llegaron a el distrito forestal y vieron que no estaba muy destruido Y esperaron las 9 horas que faltaban

Phiberius exclamó – usted debe ser el padre de Judy.

Stu exclamó – si, así es

Phiberius exclamó – mucho gusto soy el padre de el esposo de su hija, Nick

Stu exclamó – hola, mucho gusto, ella es mi esposa, Bonnie hopps

Bonnie exclamó – mucho gusto señor Phiberius

Phiberius exclamó – igualmente

Todos platicaron y se fueron conociendo un poquito más, luego de 9 horas el caos llego

ZNN THE NEWS REPORT

Un gran estallido en la carcel de la alcaldía deja 3 heridos y un muerto, no se saben las razones de la explosión.

Según el alcalde rayan se trató de otro animal que huyó de su juicio por la Reforma anti ínter especie

Eso es todo en ZNN

Ángela exclamó – sin duda fue Reynaldo

Después de 3 horas más Reynaldo llego y les dijo que fueran al búnker, un bombardeo empezaría

Ángela se dirigió al supermercado y abrió la escotilla del búnker oculto

Las alarmas empezaron a sonar

Ángela exclamó – bueno son 120 habitaciones, divídanse en grupos de 2 animales y preparen sus alimentos cenaremos a las 2 de la mañana

2:00 am hora de la cena

Ángela exclamó – Reynaldo, creo que es hora de que te devuelva a tus padres

Reynaldo exclamó – buen chiste Ángela ellos murieron hace mucho

Ángela exclamó – no es así, yo los oculte de ti, soy tu esposa desde hace mucho

Reynaldo se soltó a llorar y dijo – mi gatita eras tu todo este tiempo, porque me ocultaste a mis padres

Ángela exclamó – porque tú odiabas a tu padre

Reynaldo exclamó – bueno al menos ya los tengo devuelta, mamá, papá estoy vivo

Diríana terma exclamó – que gusto me da verte hijo

Nicolás terma exclamó – perdón si te ignoraba, ya no lo volveré a hacer

Una vez más todos tenían lo que querían era hora de dormir y todos entraron a sus cuartos, todos estaban blindados y no se podría percibir ni el más mínimo sonido dentro ni fuera de el cuarto ya que no permitían la salida de sonidos.

Judy aprovecho para desnudarse y recostarse con Nick

Judy exclamó – quieres mostrarme tu fuerza otra vez mi zorro

Nick exclamó - con gusto zanahorias

Judy exclamó – muéstramelo

Nick se desnudó y comenzó la penetracion por la vagina de Judy.

Judy gimió – ooh Nick, más rápido, más rápido, ahh

Nick exclamó – con gusto

Nick empezó a ir lo más rápido que pudo pero evito la relajación total para seguir penetrando a Judy por lo menos unos 9 minutos más

Judy gemía como nunca, Nick estaba muy exitado.

Ella decidió cambiar de posición

Judy exclamó- veamos cómo sabe tu amiguito

Nick exclamó – no Judy espera, ahh

Judy empezó a chupar en su totalidad el pene de su zorro favorito.

Nick gimió – ahh, judy, ahh, te amo torpe coneja

Nick le llenó la boca de su líquido blanco y empezó a bajar por el cuerpo de Judy

Judy gimió – mmm.., y ahora que haces, ahh

Nick empezó a chupar los pechos de Judy y después su vagina.

Judy gimió y gimió – ooh, Nick, si, ahhh,ahhh, ahhh, si, ahhh

Nick no se detuvo hasta que se cansó la lengua y decidió volver a penetrarla

Judy gimió y gimió

Nick moría de la excitación tan tremenda, parecía que se estaban incendiando ambos

Después Nick exclamó – sabes nunca pensé esto pero que podría pasar

Judy gimió – ahhh

Nick exclamó – pero lo quiero intentar

Nick introdujo la puntita de su pene en el ano de Judy

Judy exclamo – ese es el hoyo...

Nick introdujo por completo su pene en el ano de Judy

Judy grito – INCORRECTO

Judy gimió de placer y un poco de dolor

Nick estaba a punto de terminar

Judy exclamó entre gemidos – no te detengas Nick, no lo hagas, continúa

Nick ya estaba muy cansado y optó por terminar en el ano de Judy

Judy gimió – ahhhh, si, ahhhhhhh

Nick exclamó – perdón por asaltar tu ano, pero quería intentarlo

Judy exclamó – ok, no hay problema, nada más a la próxima intenta usar Condon

Nick exclamó – la próxima intentare probar otros hoyos

Judy se rió y abrazo a Nick y se durmió

Nick exclamó – descansa mi zanahorias

—8—-—-|||||||||||||||||||8||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 **QUE LES PARECIÓ, YA ESTAMOS LLEGANDO AL GRAN FINAL, BUENO LA VERDAD NO FALTAN COMO 32 CAPÍTULOS MÁS, PERO YA CASI.**

 **TODO SE PUSO DE VERAS TENSO** **Y MUY PERO MUY ÍNTIMO** **, YA VEREMOS QUÉ PASA EN EL CAPÍTULO 9**

 **GRACIAS POR SEGUIRNOS**

 **ACTUALIZARE LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE**

Si se preguntan, si si vi la regla 34 para hacer la parte de sexo de Judy y Nick, aunque no soy de ver eso. :)


	9. especial 1 cap 9: sangre, sudor y rayan

**LA HISTORIA ES IDEA DE FÉLIX MOISÉS, AUNQUE LOS PERSONAJES DE DISNEY STUDIOS.**

 **HOLA DE NUEVO ESTAMOS YA EN EL CAPÍTULO MÁS SANGRIENTO, DEBIDO A UNA VOTACIÓN QUE SE LLEVÓ A CABO EN 2004 SOBRE QUÉ TODAS LAS HISTORIAS QUE ESCRIBA SI LLEGAN AL CAPÍTULO 9 (QUE EN REALIDAD MUY POCAS LO HAN ECHO) SE LLEVA A CABO UN PLAN DE HISTORIA PARA ALARGARLA, HACERLA DURA, TRISTE Y MUY APOCALÍPTICA. ES MUY IMPORTANTE QUE SI ERES MENOR DE +12 AÑOS TE AÍSLES DE ESTE CAPÍTULO YA QUE SI ES MUY VIOLENTO LOS CAPÍTULOS ESPECIALES SANGRIENTOS**

 **AGRADEZCO A NUESTROS NUEVOS SEGUIDORES**

 **ESPECIAL SANGRIENTO, CAPÍTULO 9: SANGRE, SUDOR, DOLOR Y RAYAN**

Las horas eran contadas día tras día, el momento se volvía incómodo para todos, no había alertas, paz, ni posible descanso. Todo, absolutamente había sido una trampa más, nadie en el búnker deseaba salir.

Horas de miradas, quejas, problemas y situaciones incomodas. Después de 1 mes y medio de encarcelamiento en el búnker la comida se estaba agotando

Judy exclamó – ya no estamos a disposición como para seguir alimentando a más de 100 animales, tenemos que buscar más alimento

Ángela en tono amargado y grosero le respondió – se acabaron todo, ya no queda nada en el supermercado.

Nick exclamó – debe haber otro lugar donde allá alimento.

Ángela exclamó – si, si lo hay pero salir sería muy arriesgado, cada 30 minutos cae una bomba y se disparan más de 10,000 balas hacia el pavimento, además de que hay torretas en cada esquina que se activan con la sensación de movimiento

Manchas exclamó – No hay vida si no se arriesga.

Judy exclamó – y no hay que arriesgar si no estás vivo

Nick exclamó – sensación de movimiento

Ángela exclamó – las torretas tienen cámaras y sensores

Nick exclamó – tengo una idea

Manchas exclamó – dila, él área de comidas esta a 1 kilómetro de aquí

Nick exclamó – si detectan cualquier cosa lancemos un cebo muerto o un pedazo de tela o algo

Ángela exclamó – pero eso los distraerá por poco tiempo

Nick exclamó – haremos que se destruyan así mismas

Judy feliz exclamó – eres un genio mi zorro

Reynaldo exclamó – bueno, no nos arriesgaremos todos.

Nick exclamó – necesitamos voluntarios para la primera pasada y cuando estemos igual será la segunda

Reynaldo exclamó – en esta ocasión irán los más

Manchas exclamó – yo, Judy, bogo, Reynaldo y Phiberius

Judy y los elegidos exclamaron – vale, no parece tan difícil

Nick exclamó – cuídate mucho Judy

Los elegidos salieron del búnker justo 30 segundos después de la caída de la bomba y los disparos, ellos aventaban piedras cerca de cada sensor de las torretas y ellas se disparaban entre sí, funcionaba a la perfección

Mientras tanto en el búnker todos dormían EXEPTO Nick, él se preocupaba por su conejita y su padre

Ángela llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Nick y judy

Abre, Nick, quiero hablar contigo.

Nick abrió la puerta y Ángela automáticamente lo empujo bruscamente

Nick exclamó - ¿pero qué te sucede?

Ángela exclamó – Judy va a morir aya afuera igual que Reynaldo así que me gustaría probar diferentes estilos para evitar quedar soltera

Nick sentía nervios y a la ves furia – pero tú no eres quien yo quisiera hacer eso

Ángela exclamó – acepta el hecho de que Judy es una presa y tú y yo somos depredadores

Nick exclamó – Ángela, eso es ser infiel.

Ángela exclamó – no, querido, en una guerra tenemos que hacer lealtad a cada uno, a mí me gusta el sexo y a ti el dinero, La Paz y echarte a Judy.

Nick exclamó – ¿LEALTAD?

Ángela exclamó – así es, lealtad, tienes que convencerme de que te siga apoyando Nick

Nick exclamó – pero yo no soy así

Ángela exclamó – si no lo haces le diré a Judy lo que le hiciste en la noche que se durmieron juntos por primera vez, y que me violaste.

Nick exclamó – primero, eres una pervertida y segundo está bien pero que no se entere.

Ángela exclamó – calma Nick, terminaremos rápido

Nick exclamó aturdido – vale, desnúdate

Ángela procedió a desnudarse y Nick también lo hizo, él no estaba muy contento de hacerlo pero si no lo hacía Ángela arruinaría todo.

Nick exclamó – ok, lista

Ángela exclamó – demasiado, miau

Nick procedió a insertar su pene en la vagina de Ángela con demasiado cuidado

Ángela gimió – ahh, ahh, ya vi porque Judy te ama, ahhhh

Mientras tanto en el área de alimentos...

Judy exclamó – rayos tenemos que idear un plan

Reynaldo exclamó – Judy te puedo hablar en privado un momento

Judy exclamó – claro, por qué no.

Judy y Reynaldo se fueron a un rincón muy pero muy lejano y hablaron

Judy exclamó – que pasa Reynaldo

Reynaldo exclamó – tú sabes muy bien que ellos te siguen por algo

Judy exclamó – eso no lo sé

Reynaldo exclamó – ellos buscarán lo que se llama lealtad en una guerra o Apocalipsis

Judy exclamó – y que es eso de LEALTAD

Reynaldo exclamó – es hacer lo que un jefe o integrante quiere hacer con su seguidor o líder, en este caso tú, yo, Ángela, manchas y Nick

Judy exclamó – creo que no te entiendo

Reynaldo exclamó – mira por ejemplo, si yo te pido que me acompañes a matar o robar algo tú lo tienes que hacer sin defraudarme, esto puede ser también: sexo, asesinato, diversión, reto, juego, etc.

Judy exclamó – Pero no me puedes pedir que lo haga, soy una mujer, merezco respeto

Reynaldo exclamó – no es que quieras es que es obligatorio, podrías perder a alguien de el equipo.

Judy exclamó – y tú quieres...

Reynaldo exclamó – NO, yo NO, pero te lo digo por si te dice alguien hazlo si te dice la palabra LEALTAD

Judy exclamó – vale, aunque no me voy a acostar con cualquiera

Reynaldo exclamó – eso no lo eliges tu, ni nadie, estamos en guerra

Judy exclamó para sí misma – pero que loco está ese lince si cree que le voy a ser infiel a Nick

Manchas exclamó – listo, ya cargamos demasiada comida vámonos de aquí

Judy exclamó – ok.

El el búnker termino el problema, Nick termino de penetrar a Ángela y Ángela se fue a su habitación.

Nick exclamó al vacío – rayos que locura, aunque admito que tiene muy buen cuerpo, Lealtad cumplida

Judy y los que fueron al área regresaron intactos

Judy exclamó – ya llegamos

Nick exclamó – como estás mi zanahorias

Judy exclamó – bien (en lo que cabe)

Nick exclamó – ok, ya ven a dormir con migo

Judy exclamó – ok

Reynaldo grito – Judy ven acá, LEALTAD, necesito que me ayudes en algo

Nick quedó en shock, pero no pudo decir nada

Judy al contrario, obedeció la orden

Reynaldo exclamó en privado con Judy solamente – necesito que me hagas limpieza de mi pene

Judy exclamó – ni loca.

Reynaldo exclamó –NO ES UNA DECISIÓN ES OBLIGATORIO.

Judy rendida exclamó – y como lo tengo que hacer

Reynaldo exclamó – con la boca

Judy exclamó – QUUUUEEEEE, Que lo haga Ángela yo no puedo, estoy casada y tú también

Reynaldo exclamó – no existe matrimonio sobre guerra o Apocalipsis, sólo hazlo, por mi lealtad

Judy exclamó – ok, vamos

Reynaldo la dirigió Hacia el baño y se bajó los pantalones.

Reynaldo exclamó – veras lo rápido que será

Judy exclamó para sí misma – esto debe ser una broma

Judy chupo su pene hasta que él termino mojándole la cara de orines y su líquido blanco

Judy exclamó – contento, lo que querías

Reynaldo exclamó – más que feliz, gracias

Judy se limpió muy bien y se duchó más de 3 veces, después se acorraló en el cuarto de Nick y se acostó

Nick exclamó – que quería ese lince

Judy exclamó – Nada, solo que lo ayudará a acomodar algo

Nick exclamó – ok

Judy exclamó – quiero olvidar este día, hay que dormir...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **QUE LES PARECIÓ IMPACTANTE NO EL CASO DE LA LEALTAD, OJO LA LEALTAD SI EXISTE EN ESTA FORMA Y SE HACE EN CASO DE QUE UNA POBLACIÓN SEA REDUCIDA A ESCOMBROS Y SOLO QUEDEN MUY POCOS HABITANTES, ESTO SE HACE POR REPOBLACIÓN Y MEJORA UNITARIA DE SUS FUERZAS EN PRÓSPEROS ATAQUES, TAMBIÉN PARA CUMPLIR LAS ILUSIONES DE QUIÉN O QUIÉNES TE AYUDARON, EN CASO DE QUE HAYA GUERRA, PODRÍAMOS VIVIR ALGO SEMEJANTE**

 **LES GUSTO NO LES GUSTÓ, DÍGANME QUE OPINAN ESTARÉ DI...**

 **FALLA EN LA SEÑAL ESPERE...**

 **...ERROR...**

 **...ERROR...**

 **ERROR...**

 **...ERROR**

 **...FALLA...**

 **SEÑAL ENCONTRADA. UNIÉNDOSE**

 **WHO WILL SAVE YOU NOW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rayan exclamó – hola, Nick, como estás yo espero que bien. O qué triste lo de tu vida amorosa con Ángela

Nick exclamó – no es eso cierto, ella me obligó

Rayan exclamó - entonces deberías agradecerme, porque la hice cachitos y me comí un poco de su cuerpo de gatita puta

Nick gritó – NOOOO, POR FAVOR.

Rayan exclamó – tengo a tu hermana haciendo pruebas de injerto, no le vaya a embarazar el sistema, o tendrá mis hijos, JAJAJAJA

Nick exclamó – que quieres de mí

Rayan exclamó – que me entregues a Judy, la quiero para hacer pruebas muy profundas tienes 48 horas para traerla. Mmmmm... Espera hagamos que se vea realista

Rayan levanto a Nick y lo aventó a la habitación de mr. BIG

Rayan exclamó tocando la puerta – toc, toc, habrán o abriré

Mr. Big abrió la puerta y fue aplastado por una fuerte y brutal pisada de rayan el oso recibió 20 balazos y la hija fue decapitada

Nick en shock exclamó – por qué lo haces

Rayan exclamó – te estoy dando una lección, "no puedes vencer al gobierno, nadie lo logrará " pagaras muy caro por hacer este equipo

Rayan toco en la habitación de Ángela y Reynaldo

Toc, toc, soy Nick abran la puerta o la abriré

Reynaldo abrió y recibió 7 escopetazos en la cabeza.

Siguió con la habitación de bogo y Garranza

Toc, toc, soy Nick abran o abriré

Garranza abrió y fue decapitado, bogo disparo y le dio en la pata a rayan, bogo fue decapitado y colocado en un puntiagudo triángulo decorativo

Siguió a la siguiente habitación

Toc, toc abran o abriré

Nadie abrió así que rayan pateo la puerta muy fuerte y rompió la chapa

Yax fue dividido a la mitad y nangui fue colocada a las afueras del búnker y le dispararon las torretas más de 500 veces

Después rayan se aburrió y implantó una bomba atómica y se fue con Nick

Boooom el búnker fue completamente destruido, todos murieron

Nick exclamó llorando – eres un acecino QUE GANAS CON ESTO.

Rayan exclamó – venganza.

Rayan le disparo en la cabeza a Nick

 **RAYAN EXCLAMÓ - TODO TERMINÓ, EL FIN DE LA HISTORIA, GANE, NUNCA ME VENCERÁN, NUNCA ME ELIMINARÁN, SOY ETERNO**

Judy exclamó – no ganarás

ALL BY FREE NOW—222-

Rayan exclamó – nooooooooooooooo

El helicóptero donde viajaba rayan y Judy se estrelló causando la muerte de Rayan y al mismo tiempo la muerte de Judy.

JUDY exclamó – no te muevas

Nick exclamó – que carajos

Judy exclamó - cállate

Nick exclamó – mierda, ahhhhhhh

Judy le clavó una aguja con un poco de suero experimental y después cayó muerta en la lámina del helicóptero

Nick a pesar del balazo que recibió seguía vivo, no podía creer lo que ocurría, el fin llego, rayan estaba muerto, Judy y los otros también

Nick exclamaba con gritos – hay alguien vivo, ayudenme, por favor, ayuda, ayudaaaaaa

Nick se intentó levantar y luchar entre sí pero falló y callo en un poso sin fin

Nick exclamó – carajo, noooooooooooooooooooooooo, ahhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Todos gritando – NICK DESPIERTA, ES SOLO UN SUEÑO

Nick exclamó – ¡pero que! Qué ocurre aquí, que pasó

Judy exclamó – estuviste inconsciente mucho tiempo Nick

Nick exclamó – pero y rayan

Judy exclamó – de qué rayos hablas Nick, no conocemos a ningún rayan

Nick exclamó – pero es el alcalde de Zootopia

Manchas exclamó – el alcalde se llama krisnha Mirna

Nick exclamó – que rayos pasa, USTEDES NOO, ALEJENSE DE MÍ.

Gazelle exclamó – tienes mucha razón Nick

Nick exclamó – tú estabas muerta

Gazelle se quitó la piel y salió rayan y se detuvo el tiempo – así es, eres muy listo, querido muñeco de pruebas

Nick exclamó – que quieres de mí, ya déjame, mataste a mis amigos, mi familia, a todo el mundo

Rayan exclamó – pero no a ti, te sugiero te comportes o estarás en esta simulación un largo TIEMPO, hahaha, espero te diviertas

Nick exclamó – nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...

Rayan exclamó – te advertí que si intentabas luchar te iba a matar, lo lograste, bienvenido.

El tiempo volvió a seguir.

Judy exclamó – Nick, cálmate solo fue un sueño

Nick exclamó – mentirosa, suéltame falsa Judy, tú no eres a la que amo

Judy exclamó – desháganse de la falla

Nick corrió y salió de las instalaciones de ese raro complejo hospitalario

Nick corriendo exclamó – que rayos le pasa a este loco, porque.

Nick exclamó – wooooooooooow estoy en una Zootopia digital

Rayan exclamó – que te parece, hermosa, no, aquí me hubiera gustado que vivieran todos, pero, rompieron la regla principal.

Nick exclamó – por qué la vida tiene diferente sentido, yo amaba a Judy, y eso está bien el amor no se tiene que distinguir por qué soy de otra especie, si el amor llega, llega y punto, sin importar, raza, especie, color o género, eso es algo que tú no entendiste

Rayan exclamó – claro que lo entiendo.

Nick exclamó – tu deberías estar muerto, cuando el helicóptero se estrelló te vi sangrando

Rayan exclamó – de que rayos hablas, Nick cariño

Nick exclamó – PERDÓN

RAYAN EXCLAMÓ – Nick por favor reacciona, no te mueras

Nick exclamó – rayan te sientes bien

Rayan exclamó – Nick DESPIERTAAA

Nick exclamó – Judy, ayúdame.

Rayan exclamó – daremos energía en 3...2...1...ahora

Nick exclamó – eso duele.

Rayan exclamó – más presión 3...2...1...ahora

Nick exclamó – ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Nick quedó inconsciente

Judy exclamó – rayos lo tenemos de vuelta, lo necesito

Ángela exclamó – es un elemento importante para esta guerra

Reynaldo exclamó – rayan tiene que morir, antes de que algo malo pase

Nick despertó después de 12 horas

Nick exclamó – donde estoy?

Judy exclamó – en el búnker

Nick exclamó – espera, quien es rayan, cuál es mi nombre, por qué peleamos, quien murió.

Reynaldo exclamó – cálmate, rayan te intento controlar con el miedo, tu nombre en Nicolás wilde Phiberius, la Reforma anti-ínter especie, demasiados, Gazelle, y algunos de tus amigos.

Nick exclamó – acuéstate con migo Judy

Judy exclamó – solo intenta calmarte, ok

Nick exclamó – vale

Nick exclamó – pero que rayos paso

Judy exclamó – un mal sueño NICK, solo eso, ya estás con migo.

Nick exclamó – si, tienes razón

Judy se quedo dormida y NICK se levantó y tomo un cuchillo y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Reynaldo.

Nick exclamó para sí mismo – lo lamento Reynaldo, no puedo confiar en ti.

Nick se quedo congelado y Reynaldo despertó.

Reynaldo exclamó – no lo creí de ti, fiero destructor, eres igual a mí, igual a tu padre.

Nick exclamó – tú nos metiste en esto.

Reynaldo exclamó – exacto, no soy Reynaldo soy rayan

Nick se dijo así mismo – sabía que era otra simulación

Rayan en el cuerpo de Reynaldo, era algo poco común, Nick pensó y reflexionó por qué escogió a él y no a Judy, hubiera sido más fácil de terminarme

Rayan exclamó – quien dice que los linces son muy cómodos, es raro estar dentro de él

Nick exclamó – que quieres de mí

Rayan exclamó – te lo he dicho miles de veces, entrégame a Judy y se acabará esto

Nick exclamó – y por qué a ella, para que la quieres.

Rayan exclamó – veras ella puede cumplir con mis fantasías.

Nick exclamó – ella te odia, nunca te dejará.

Rayan exclamó – pero muerta si, no sentirá nada, además tengo que matarla de todos modos, no se salvara, ya entrégamela

Nick exclamó – NUNCA

Rayan exclamó – lo intente, nos vemos luego Nick, pero no me gusta la lava así que adiós

Rayan se retiró y Nick vio como fluía un líquido rojo caliente de la pared del cuarto

Nick exclamó – tengo que salir de aquí

Nick entró en una cápsula la cual contenía muchos circuitos y un solo botón, él lo presionó y automáticamente entro a un lugar muy raro

Nick exclamó – está debe ser él área de control de la simulación

Judy mediante un altavoz del área – Nick puedes oírme, Nick

Nick exclamó – donde estás

Judy exclamó – estás dentro de una simulación Nick, cuando te quedaste dormido Ángela me llamo porque querían meterte dentro de una máquina que ayudaría a abrir las celdas de la seguridad de la casa del alcalde, pero rayan tomo el control de esta, estamos viendo como sacarte, has lo que Reynaldo y yo te digamos ok.

Nick exclamó – y cómo salgo de aquí, donde está mi cuerpo

Judy exclamó – todavía no sabemos, tu cuerpo se encuentra en una cápsula de alta tecnología junto a nosotros, lamentó haber prestado tu cuerpo para esta misión

Nick exclamó – no te preocupes, solo, sácame de aquí

Reynaldo exclamó – escúchame Nick, hay un tablero a unos cuantos metros de ti

Nick exclamó – si, es correcto, lo veo, espera... Ya llegue que hago

Reynaldo exclamó – marca los números que te diga, entraras a una simulación muy violenta ok

Nick exclamó – ok, que tan violenta.

Reynaldo exclamo – demasiado fuerte, tu peor pesadilla

Nick exclamó – ok, pero solo va a ser una simulación, si muere alguien de ustedes solo es en la simulación, no es así

Reynaldo exclamó – me temo que no, si alguien muere hay, podría morir aquí también, si tú mueres, también mueres aquí

Nick exclamó – ok, díctame el numero

Reynaldo exclamó – 289rd435, terminando la simulación serás libre y volverás aquí

Nick exclamó – ok.

JUDY EXCLAMÓ – TE AMO, MÍ AMOR, TÚ PUEDES NICK

Nick marcó los números y todo se apago, no había luz.

Nick gritó – Judy, Reynaldo, alguien me escucha, donde estoy, no veo nada, ayuda, por favor

La luz se prendió y inmediatamente Nick buscó una salida encontró un retrato de rayan y un espejo y se vio al espejo

Nick exclamó – que RAYOSSSS, SOY RAYAN, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Judy exclamó en el cerebro de Nick – Nick, eres rayan, tu peor pesadilla es ser el.

Reynaldo exclamó – tendrás 100 horas para matarnos a todos nosotros, no nos pasara nada aquí, pero si no lo haces a tiempo, moriremos todos porque estamos recargando el sistema

Nick exclamó – como se supone que los voy a eliminar si no puedo salir de aquí

Judy exclamó – hay una puerta a unos metros de ti, ábrela.

Nick exclamó – espera ya la vi

Reynaldo exclamó – te va costar mucho trabajo matar a Judy y a tu propio yo, te sugiero que ocupes tus ventajas recuerda que vas a ser el alcalde de la simulación, has lo mismo que rayan haría, mata a los más que puedas, pero recuerda no olvidar a nadie, a todos los que conoces deben estar muertos o moriremos

Nick exclamó – ok hagámoslo

Periodista – señor rayan, nos podría decir algo de su vida, que planea hacer ya que es el alcalde de zootopia

Nick exclamó – que voy a ser de mi vida, no me agradan, pero haré lo mejor por zootopia

Judy en el cerebro de Nick exclamó – pero qué haces, bueno no importa, implanta la reforma ahora

Nick se fue al balcón de informes y grito – atención zootopia, el día de hoy abra un toque de queda, cualquiera que esté fuera será ejecutado.

Reynaldo falso exclamó – muérete maldito

Reynaldo verdadero en la mente de Nick exclamó – mátame, hazlo, estoy muy cerca

Nick exclamó – con que arma

Reynaldo verdadero – quítasela a un soldado, hay uno detrás de ti

Nick – ok, apuntó disparo

Nick fallo su tino y mató a dos niños.

Reynaldo verdadero – dale carajo

Nick apuntó de nuevo pero fue demasiado tarde ya que el Reynaldo falso huyó

Nick – rayos, carajo, mierda.

Reynaldo verdadero – eres un tonto, tenias al primero.

Nick – créeme no hay necesidad, espera que hora es en la simulación

Reynaldo verdadero – son las 11:30 pm del día de tu cumpleaños Nick

Nick – espera, Judy está en el restaurante con mi falso yo.

Judy verdadera– es la oportunidad, Nick, no estás lejos

Nick – ok, voy para allá

Nick tomó un taxi y se dirigió al restaurante donde Judy y Nick asistieron justo un día antes de la reforma anti-ínter especie

Nick – ok, ya te vi, y a mí también, espera, ese es Reynaldo, hablando con un borrego

Reynaldo verdadero exclamó – si, así le hice para salvar sus vidas, apúrate, no te tardes o volaras en cachitos, rayan falso jajaja.

Nick – ok, todavía tengo la pistola

Reynaldo verdadero – ahora

Nick entró disparando hacia la mesa y le dio 3 veces a Judy en la pata y una en el hígado

Reynaldo falso entro y el borrego se hizo explotar empujando a Nick falso a una madera puntiaguda la cual le perforó el corazón Y Nick verdadero quedó sepultado entre muchas maderas

Reynaldo verdadero exclamó – hey lo lograste, mataste a tu yo falso y a mí, muy bien, Judy está muy gravemente herida está cerca de ti, mátala ahora

Nick – no sé si pueda, estoy atorado

Reynaldo verdadero – está a lado de ti

Nick – a ya la vi, Judy.

Judy falsa – ayúdeme alcalde, por favor, mi Nick fue acecinado, por favor

Nick – no, puedo hacerlo Reynaldo, NO PUEDO.

Judy verdadera – Nick escúchame, ella no soy yo, mátala ahora, o te odiaré por fallarme

Nick – ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Nick agarró una madera y se la clavó en el pecho a la Judy falsa, matándola y rompiéndole su ropa

Judy verdadera – rayos es tan real que me duele, rayos es triste verme así, muerta.

Nick – Judy podrías callarte, me estás hiriendo, ahhhhhhhh, rayos sáquenme de aquí.

Reynaldo verdadero – ok Nick, has matado a mi yo falso, a Judy, a ese borrego, todos los de ese restaurante y a tu yo falso.

Nick – sabes aveces me gustaría meterte un balazo por el trasero

Reynaldo verdadero – jajaja

Nick siguió a buscar a los demás y matar a todos los que encontraba en la calle cuando se topó con la sobrina de rayan

Reynaldo verdadero – rayos, y ahora

Nick – que hago Reynaldo

Reynaldo – habla con ella eres su tío

Bellwhether – te sientes bien tío.

Nick – si, si sobrina

Bellwhether – me alegra que te hallas desecho de esa perra

Nick – de quién hablas

Bellwhether – de Judy, la horrible coneja

Nick se molestó demasiado y Judy grito, "MATA A ESA PERRA".

Reynaldo – recuerda que ella no la tienes que matar controla tu ira

Nick – ups, creo que le volé la cabeza

Reynaldo – que asco, mierda, estas loco

Nick – es normal que tiemble en una simulación

Reynaldo – te dije que no la mataras, pero eres necio, un error más y volaras toda la simulación

Nick – ok, vale.

Reynaldo – ok, te envió a Judy, ella te ayudará un poco

Judy – te quiero ayudar

Nick accedió a que envíen a Judy a la simulación para que ella pudiera controlar a Nick en casos y matar a los que Nick no pudiera

Judy salió con el cuerpo de bellwhether

Nick – te ves sexy, Judy

Judy – REYNALDO, POR QUÉ SOY BELLWHETHER.

Reynaldo – porque se supone que vas a matar a los demás, no se supone que salgas como tú o como yo o Ángela.

Judy – ok.

Nick y Judy buscaron y después de 23 horas mataron a gazelle, Ángela, bogo, garranza y todos los que estaban en el búnker

Y después de 67 horas más solo les faltaban los padres de Judy y Nick

Nick – rayos esto de andar matando no es divertido, la sangre sabe horrible

Judy – no tolero más esto quien falta Reynaldo

Reynaldo – al parecer solo tus padres y los de Nick

Nick – yo mato a tus padres y tú a los míos ok

Judy – rayos, nunca quisiera ver eso pero creo que será mejor que yo maté a mis padres y tú a los tuyos

Reynaldo les aviso que les quedan menos de 19 horas para terminar y salir

Judy manejo hacia la madriguera conejo y llego a su casa.

Judy – mmm... Se ve muy callado

Abrió la puerta de su casa y vio dormidos a sus padres.

Judy en su mente se dijo – son solo hologramas no son reales, ahhh, lo siento padres

Judy le disparo en la cabeza a su madre y padre falsos y se tiro al suelo a llorar

Mientras tanto Nick atropello a su padre y ahorco a su madre

Reynaldo – están bien.

Nick – no, se siente horrible

Judy – solo quiero encontrar al maldito de rayan y clavarle un cuchillo por hacerme esto.

Reynaldo – que bueno, ahora solo falta que se suiciden

Nick – que carajos

Judy – qué demonios

Reynaldo – cuando se suiciden regresarán, les dolerá un poco

Judy se disparo así misma y callo muerta.

Nick se negó y se quedó de brazos cruzados

Reynaldo – hazlo ya o Judy podría morir

Nick se disparo después de 10 minutos, Reynaldo logró sacar a los dos de la simulación pero Judy no regreso del todo

Nick despertó y exclamó – y Judy, donde está

Reynaldo exclamó – me temo que como saliste tarde Judy esta gravemente herida, posible no despierte nunca

Nick quería llorar – que, que que, nooooooooooooooooooo, otra vez no

Nick se acostó junto al pecho de Judy y lloro todo el resto de la noche

 **VAYA QUE FUE DURO, GRACIAS POR TODO.**

 **||||||||||||||||10||||||||||||||||||||**

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_


	10. LA REVOLUCION PARTE 2

Los personajes le pertenecen a Disney y la historia a JNOP CORP Y FÉLIX SANGRI

 **UN LARGO CAMINO CONLLEVA UNA GRAN RESPONSABILIDAD, UNA LARGA LUCHA LLEVA LA MUERTE Y LA LOCURA, UN INCREMENTO DE PODER CONLLEVAN A ÉL ODIO.**

 **ALGO NUEVO OCURRE ALGO NUEVO SUCEDE**

 **YA NO HAY SALVACIÓN NI VUELTA ATRÁS**

 **RV PATROCINADO POR: NTLTTVID STUDIOS X Y NTLTTVID MEDIA. JNOP CORP**

 **PREPÁRATE PARA LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA LUCHA**

 **Zootopia: Make a new world**

 **CAPÍTULO 10: LA REVOLUCIÓN PT. 2**

Todos estaban demasiado cansados por lo de la simulación, a pesar de eso Nick se rehusaba a dormir por qué Judy no reaccionaba, Reynaldo vigilo un poco la entrada del búnker ya que rayan sabía dónde estaban ocultos pero nunca pasó nada anormal, de lo contrario varias torretas se habían acabado las balas y ya no había bombardeos

Phiberius exclamó – hijo intenta descansar, ella estará bien en la mañana.

Nick exclamó – prometí cuidarla hasta el final

Reynaldo exclamó – fue cierto lo de la relación de Ángela y tú.

Nick exclamó – no. Para nada

Reynaldo exclamó – No mientas Nick, se cuando los animales mienten

Nick exclamó – de verdad quieres saber.

Reynaldo exclamó – claro

Nick exclamó – fue una pequeña muestra de lealtad que ella me pidió, yo me negué pero ella se me echó

Reynaldo exclamó – entonces, no pasa nada, yo también tuve un momento con Judy, se llama lealtad.

Nick exclamó – maldito, pero bueno, aún así, espero que no muera, luego nos arreglamos.

Rayan por un altavoz de las calles y del canal de emergencias hablo – queridos supervivientes, se les agradece su supervivencia y su gran poder de escondite, pero el día de hoy saldrán de su miseria, encontré a la amenaza, quien ayude a matar a los rebeldes tendrá inmunidad ante cualquier gobierno de el mundo, y tendrá riquezas, ellos se encuentran en el búnker del antiguo supermercado, tráiganme a Judy viva.

Reynaldo exclamó – hay que irnos de aquí, ahora

Nick exclamó – ustedes váyanse sin mi.

Reynaldo exclamó – te extrañaremos Nick, en serio, continúa tu camino con esa conejita, cuídala.

Todos exclamaron – nunca te rindas, nunca lo has echo y nunca lo harás

Nick exclamó – él me quiere a mí y a Judy, es hora de finalizar esto de una vez por todas

Reynaldo exclamó – un placer conocerte, simplemente eres mejor que un héroe

Piberius – increíble, que tengas suerte en tu caída, te veremos pronto.

Ángela – mmm... Me agrado, yo solo, cuídate si, nunca dejes de luchar

Bogo – los mejores policías y héroes que e visto, los extrañare demasiado

Garranza – ( llorando ) gracias, por ser... Los extrañare

Reynaldo – es hora, suerte Nick, todos te apoyamos en tu viaje al más allá, y tendrán el perdón, gracias por devolverme a mi familia

Sus padres y los de Judy lo abrazaron y se despidieron, el fin llego, Nick y Judy se quedaron solos en el búnker, los demás habían huido

||||||||||||||||||||10|||||||||||||||||

Después de 8 horas llegaron animales disparando a todas partes del búnker, Reynaldo con la pistola de doug disparo el suero hacia un tigre y acecino a todos los atacantes, después de eso ellos se fueron y los dejaron solos

Nick se grabó con una cámara y dijo lo siguiente – si tanto me quieres a mí y a Judy ven a buscarnos pero finaliza la masacre, esperare tu respuesta

Horas después de que publicó el vídeo recibió la respuesta

Rayan en un vídeo exclamó - de acuerdo, dime dónde están, mi palabra es clara, esto finalizará ahora, si es que esto no es una trampa.

Nick le respondió con otro vídeo – ven al búnker, estamos solo Judy y yo, los demás huyeron, posiblemente tus secuaces los mataron, ahora termina la masacre

Rayan le respondió – de acuerdo, pero si es una trampa no habrá el perdón para nadie, lanzaré una bomba termonuclear, además al primero que vea que se encuentre morirá

Nick le respondió – no hay nadie.

Después de 12 horas rayan llego con un oficial de policía y entro al búnker que estaba abierto, en una fogata estaba sentado Nick, Judy estaba todavía inconsciente o posible muerta pero no se podría decir exactamente.

Rayan – por fin te rindes

Nick – ya no hay por qué luchar, siéntate toma un poco de agua.

Rayan – tu última fogata, tú último respiro, te dejaré disfrutarlo.

Nick se puso nervioso – no quiero que este ese oficial aquí, yo te prometí que no habría nadie y no hay nadie

Rayan – ok, harold retírate, vete a la comisaría

Nick – gracias, ahora dime por qué me odias

Rayan – no te odio, Nick, solo quiero que sepas lo que se siente perder a tu familia.

Nick – y como la perdiste

Rayan – en un tiroteo hace 30 años

Nick – y tú crees que yo tengo la culpa

Rayan – no me engañas.

Nick – haz lo que tengas que hacer y deja en paz a zootopia, Me e rendido

Rayan – no me gustan las cosas fáciles Nick, tú crees que habrá un perdón, una redención, una cláusula o algo por el estilo, no, yo mato a los animales por placer, si son mujeres las violo antes de sepultarlas y eso es lo que voy a hacer con Judy Apenas te mate y la mate

Nick – porque a ella, porque no sólo a mí.

Rayan – porque, no te interesa saber

Judy se empezó a mover pero cuando escucho la voz de rayan prefirió quedarse inmóvil, luego escucho la platica

Nick – dime, rayan, yo sé lo que piensas, amabas a alguien diferente

Rayan – eso no es cierto

Nick – y ella te rechazó, viviste con el dolor de tus padres y familiares y a pesar el rechazo de ella, NO ME MIENTAS

Rayan bajo la cabeza y lloro un poco – si tienes razón, yo era pequeño y veía caminar a mi hermana en los pastizales sin interrupción día tras día, un día eso se acabaría, mi familia completa se organizó para ir a un parque de diversiones en zootopia llamado six flays. Cuando salimos del parque, una loca persecución de ladrones y policías inicio, bang, bang y bang se escuchaban las grandes balas atravesar el metal del carro y ponchar las llantas, luego de que perdimos dos neumáticos la patrulla se estrelló con nosotros y nos lanzó al barranco de más de 40 metros matando a todos los de mi familia EXEPTO a mi y a mi sobrina. Y luego tu novia mato a mi último ser querido que tenía.

Nick – ella no fue, y ella lo hacía por el bien de Zootopia.

Judy se levanto y salió de la habitación donde Nick la oculto y dijo – pero sí tengo que sacrificarme lo haré

Rayan se quedo congelado y las luces del búnker se fueron, tardaron varios minutos en volver, al restablecerse la luz rayan había desaparecido y Judy estaba sangrando abundantemente de su vagina y brazo, al lado de ellos había una nota manchada de sangre y era de rayan "que quede claro que les perdone la vida, pero volveré a buscarlos, escóndanse y salgan, pronto los matare, y Phiberius te mataré, no se te olvide lo que hiciste. Ahora la guerra verdadera a comenzado"

Nick enrollo la nota y la guardo, el cargo a Judy y la llevo a una cama

Nick – que pasa zanahorias

Judy – me cortaron con un cuchillo y estoy sangrando porque eso es normal de mi

Nick – mmm... Sangrar es normal y más de donde... Ya sabes

Judy – si Nick es muy normal y son cosas de mujeres así que no te importa si sales un poco, no me tardaré mucho.

Nick – ok

Nick salió de la habitación y guardo las cosas de Judy y de el para partir a donde el destino los guiará

Judy salió de la habitación 1 hora después – listo, cuál es el plan.

Nick – matar a rayan, y tomar el control de Zootopia

Judy – estoy de acuerdo y los demás

Nick – huyeron, pero podemos solos, somos los mejores

Judy – ok, vámonos

Nick – si vamos

Nick y Judy salieron del búnker y caminaron kilómetros para llegar a la parada de autobuses de la plaza Sahara y bajar al subterráneo.

 **LA HISTORIA CONTINUARA EN EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO, YA ESTAMOS A NADA DE LLEGAR AL GRAN FINAL.**

 **RECUERDA QUE PARA CONSEGUIR LOS RV ( REALIDAD VIRTUAL ) TIENES QUE REGISTRARTE EN LAS DIRECCIONES:**

 **FACEBOOK: Nick wilde Judy hopps felix**

 **Twitter: vidajusticiera**

 **Mail: cyberservices .com ( va todo junto )**

 **Es fácil y rápido solo tienes que dar tu correo, año de nacimiento y nombre de usuario ( a elegir o al azar )**

 **NOS VEMOS EN EL CAP. 11**


	11. Chapter 11: jack savage

**ALGUNOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A DISNEY, LA HISTORIA ES DE MI PROPIEDAD AL IGUAL QUE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE NO SON MENCIONADOS EN LA PELICULA**

 **CAPITULO 11: JACK SAVAGE**

judy – y adonde iremos zorro, ya no se si aguanten mis patas mas

Nick – calma zanahorias, salimos de aquí en 100 metros mas

judy – ni pensar que esto antes era un muy buen subterráneo, ahora parece zona abandonada

Nick – a cambiado todo, quedamos muy pocos.

Judy – HEY, espera, escuchaste

Un estruendoso sonido se acercaba a Nick y judy, que era se preguntaban pero sin decir nada.

Nick – no hagas ningún movimiento judy

Judy – ni tu

Dé repente una sombra apareció detrás de Nick y judy dijo " Nick, esta detrás de ti "

Nick recibió un fuerte golpe en el cráneo y se desmayo

Desconocido – vaya que estuvo cerca, casi te devora ese zorro.

Judy – quien eres, maldito loco

Desconocido – Jack savage, detective Jack savage.

Judy – eres un conejo.

Jack – y tu también hermosa dama.

Judy se sonrojo en segundos. Y exclamo en su mente "vaya que es apuesto pero ya estoy comprometida con Nick, solo debo ignorarlo "

Jack – que haces aquí.

Judy – soy oficial de policía y también la mas odiada por el alcalde rayan

Jack – entonces tu y ese zorro son…

Judy – pareja, si, estoy casada con el.

Jack – pero que locura, y en verdad lo amas

Judy – si, demasiado

Jack – no crees que seria mejor con tu propia especie

Judy – que intentas jack

Jack se sonrojo – nada, nada, solo decía

El estruendoso sonido de una bala llamo su atención y se dieron cuenta de que era otro de los equipos de rayan buscándolos para aniquilarlos

Jack – será mejor que corramos

Judy – ayúdame a cargar a Nick

Jack – quien es Nick

Judy – al zorro que golpeaste

Jack – ok, ok.

Después de unas horas, Nick despertó y vio a Judy hablando con el conejo que le golpeó

Nick A GRITOS – JUDY, QUIEN ES EL, CONTÉSTAME AHORA

Judy – HEY, cálmate, no te estoy engañando con el.

Nick VOLVIÓ A GRITAR – QUIEN ES EL JUDY, ME ESTÁS ENGAÑANDO.

Judy – cálmate Nick, por favor y déjame hablar

Nick GRITÓ MÁS FUERTE Y FURIOSO – QUIEN ES EL Y PORQUE ME GOLPEÓ, YA NO ME AMAS.

JACK – HABER TRANQUILO, ELLA ES TU ESPOSA, YO SOY UN DESCONOCIDO

Nick A GRITOS – Y porque la estabas besando

JACK – creo que mejor le bajas o me las vas a pagar

NICK A PIE DE LUCHA Y FURIOSO MOSTRANDO LOS DIENTES – YA VEREMOS

Judy asustada – NICK YA BASTA

JACK SACÓ UNA PISTOLA Y NICK SE LE ECHO Y LO MORDIÓ, JACK DISPARO Y LE DIO EN UN PULMÓN.

NICK – AAAAHHHHHHHH

JACK – AUCH.

JUDY – RAYOS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

judy en su mente – que mierda estabas pensando judy, por qué, por que. rayos

jack – estoy bien querida ahora podemos ser pareja sin problemas

judy – ni loca, el era mi esposo, lárgate

jack – pero yo.

judy muy molesta – solo lárgate ahora no te necesito

jack – perra.

judy – perdón que.

jack le disparo a judy y posterior mente llamo a un zuber y se fue con ambos cuerpos

jack – lo e logrado, mi paga ahora.

voz desconocida – muy bien jack que quieres, obtendrás lo que quieras

jack – quiero a esa coneja en mi cama por dos noches

voz desconocida – de acuerdo, algo más

jack – quiero la mitad de zootopia rayan.

rayan – vale, algo más

jack – a, si el cuerpo de nick por 3 días, quiero ver que tal sabe su carne

rayan – ok. regresaras a judy en 2 días y a los restos de nick en 3 vale. tu parte de zootopia será la zona de tundratown

jack – es un gusto hacer negocios con tigo rayan

las luces se apagaron y se escucho a una voz decir " no caeremos, tú caerás, ve al frente, ve atrás, dondequiera pasara, te toca a ti "

una tremenda explosión hirió a rayan y dejó discapacitado a jack, ambos se desmayaron.

reynaldo – ay judy, pensé que morirías.

reynaldo – los encontré chicos saquémoslos de aquí

ángela – agente jack savage, maldito degenerado ( le escupe en la cara a jack ) idiota.

el grupo de supervivientes saco a nick y a judy de ese lugar y los llevaron al sistema de seguridad de tundratown en la ruta valey de el sistema para luego ir a el antiguo hospital cliffmille.

ángela – reynaldo, amor, conectalos.

reynaldo – listo

leodoro – rayos recuerdo cuando fui arrestado aquí.

manchas – quien es el

ángela – el idiota de jack savage el vendido

reynaldo – no se por qué insististe en rescatarlo ángela

ángela – el nos va a decir que planes tiene rayan.

reynaldo – pues no suena mala idea.

manchas – solo espero que nick despierte

reynaldo – y judy también.

ángela – se saben cuidar muy bien y pudieron reunir pistas

phiberius – alguna reacción de mi hijo

ángela – tristemente todavía no

esa noche fue dura, todos se quedaron al lado de los cuerpos de judy y nick y lloraban por no haberlos ayudado antes

|||||||||||||||12|||||||||||||

en el siguiente capítulo

rayan – quiero la cabeza de ese desgraciado ahora, ahora o mataré a todo animal en la tierra.

 **TE INVITAMOS A COMPRAR TU BOLETO PARA EL GRAN EVENTO DE ZOOTOPIA MAKE A NEW WORLD CAPÍTULO 40 LAS MEMORIAS.**

 **CÓMPRALO EN LA PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK:**

 **Zootopia: MANW40MEMORIES**

 **ÚNICO PAGO POR .**


	12. Chapter 12: caso salvaje

_**LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A FÉLIX SANGRI, ALGUNOS PERSONAJES A DISNEY Y OTROS A FÉLIX SANGRI**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 12:**_

 _ **CASO SALVAJE**_

Ángela – rayos, en qué estábamos pensando

Reynaldo – que pasa mi cielo

Ángela – al dejarlos en ese estupido búnker, que estábamos pensando?

Reynaldo – Pensamos que la lucha terminaría Ángela

Manchas – pero no fue así Reynaldo

Leodoro – Judy está dando señales de vida

Reynaldo – bien, prepárense a recibirla

Judy despertó y vio a su alrededor muchas máquinas de medicina y vio que sus sabanas estaban repletas de sangre.

Judy – pero que me pasó, hay alguien aquí

Reynaldo – que gusto tenerte de regreso Judy

Judy – y NICK

Ángela – sabía que ibas a decir eso, nick sigue inconsciente

Judy – por qué nos abandonaron

Ángela – Nick ofreció su vida para que rayan nos dejara en paz y tú estabas muy gravemente herida así que no perdíamos nada, luego nos arrepentimos y los buscamos hasta dar con ustedes en la alcaldía.

Judy – WOOOW sí que eres muy pero muy perra y puta.

Reynaldo – tranquila Judy, lo hacíamos por ZOOTOPIA

Manchas – si, aja, lo hicieron por su trasero

Ángela – ay cállate que tú nos seguiste

Manchas – de echo no, yo los ayude a encontrarlos

Reynaldo – si, eso es cierto

Judy – y mi Nick

Reynaldo – el va a estar bien, fue un mínimo balazo en el pulmón, él estará bien

Ángela – es la segunda vez.

Un horrible ruido llamó la atención de todos

JACK – aaaaaahhhh, rayos, que pasó, por qué no me puedo mover

Judy se bajó de la cama y se subió a una silla de ruedas y se acercó

Ángela – será mejor que vuelvas a la cama Judy, esto se va a poner feo

Judy – él me intentó quitar a mi Nick tengo que darle su merecido

Ángela – estas un poco malherida...

Judy ( interrumpiendo ) – y eso que Ángela

Ángela- ok, lo que tú digas

JACK – mmm... Mi boca me sabe a sangre, que rayos por qué estoy acostado.

Ángela – me recuerdas SAVAGE

JACK – ni puta idea de... Espera... Tú no...

Ángela – si JACK pendejo y estupido como siempre

JACK – maldita seas Ángela, que me hiciste, eres una puta perra cabrona.

Judy – te lo mereces Ángela, te portas bien culero con todos aquí

Ángela ( riendo ) – jajaja, pero al menos no estoy chupándole la verga a medio mundo.

Judy – espera, yo no me dejo de nadie, tira novios, puta.

Ángela – pero si serás pendeja...

Jack ( interrumpiendo ) – ALTO, Judy, por qué eres tan necia, Ángela fue mi prometida, ella era mi pareja cuando comencé como detective en ZOOTOPIA

Ángela – pero lo único que detectabas era una pinche falsa alarma y por tu culpa me metieron a la carcel 3 veces

Judy – que hay de Reynaldo

Ángela ( triste y sin ganas ) – ufff, Judy, Reynaldo fue mi esposo pero cuando él y yo nos separamos yo me acosté con ese conejo porque extrañaba a mi Reynaldo, sufría depresión todos los días.

Judy – uy eso es muy triste

Jack – después ella se enteró de que estaba embarazada por mi culpa y yo huí de la zona, renuncie y me cambie el nombre de mernario a savage

Ángela – si fue que lo tuve que abortar lo que me dolió de ti jack

Judy – espera, mernario, tú me intentaste violar en la secundaria

Jack – que buena memoria Judy, por eso te viole

Judy se lanzó a la cama de jack y le piso los testiculos a JACK lo más fuerte que pudo

JACK – aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh, rayosssssss, aaaahhhh... ...

Judy – eso es por violarme cuando yo era pequeña

Ángela – sin palabras, bien echo Judy

Judy se volvió a sentar en la silla de ruedas y Ángela la empujó con ternura hasta su habitación del hospital

Ángela – deja te ayudo a subir

Judy – ok, gracias

Ángela – que tengas linda noche Judy

6 HORAS DESPUÉS

Televisor – BIENVENIDOS A TV WORLD PRESENTADA POR LA ONA.

EL DÍA DE HOY EL PLANETA SE DECLARA EN FASE ROJA DE ALERTA POR UN POSIBLE ATAQUE DE PARTE DEL ALCALDE DE ZOOTOPIA A TODO EL PLANETA, SE CREE QUE EL ALCALDE POSEE UNA BOMBA MEGA ATÓMICA CAPAS DE DESTRUIR EL NÚCLEO DEL PLANETA. EN ESTOS MOMENTOS EL ALCALDE DIO UN ANUNCIO A ZOOTOPIA Y A LA ONA

RAYAN – atención estimados habitantes del planeta, los matare a todos, lo que hay detrás de esta puerta es un poso con un misil atómico perforador que destruirá el núcleo y nos matará a todos, pero no lo voy a usar, quiero la cabeza de Judy, Nick y JACK en 40 DÍAS O volare en pedazos la tierra. Tienen 40 Días para traer el cuerpo y cabeza de Judy. O morirán...

La ONA PIDE A TODOS SE ESTABILICEN CON UN TOQUE DE QUEDA PARA QUE EL EJÉRCITO ATAQUE AL ALCALDE Y LE QUITE EL PROYECTIL NUCLEAR...

ES TODO POR HOY EN TV WORLD, NOS VEMOS MAÑANA A LA MISMA HORA...

Judy – bueno, ya está de la chingada la situación...

Desc. – YO VINE A AYUDARLOS

JUDY – quien eres?

Desc. – soy...

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||13|||||||||||||||||||||||

EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO

NO QUEDA MUCHO TIEMPO

JUDY – NO PUEDO IR ASÍ

JUDY TEN CUIDADO CON ESO, NOOOOOOOOOOO...

Capítulo 13: EL TIEMPO SE AGOTA


	13. Chapter 13: EL TIEMPO SE AGOTA

ALGUNOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A DISNEY Y OTROS A FÉLIX SANGRI AL IGUAL QUE LA HISTORIA

CAPÍTULO 13: EL TIEMPO SE AGOTA

Después de una larga platica y despedidas muy relacionadas llegamos a un punto de intolerancia

Judy – quien eres?

Desc. – soy Félix SANGRI el último humano

Ángela – pareces un alíen

Sangri – este era mi mundo antes de que matara a toda mi raza por amor a ustedes, pero han perdido el control y es hora de solucionar el problema o morir en el intento

Ángela – entonces los momentos primitivos de los que nos hablaron en nuestras escuelas, eran ciertos

Sangri – así es, nosotros existimos hace más 100 años, pero yo por odiarme como humano me congele en una cámara criogenica y morí en hielo, ahora el hielo se a derretido por la alta radiación de este planeta que construí, yo construí ZOOTOPIA y mate a la humanidad y a los primates o monos...

Judy – porque no nos mataste a nosotros.

Sangri – porque ustedes no acabaron con muchas vidas inocentes, ahora la tierra se vuelve radioactiva

Judy – se inco y pidió clemencia

Yax – parecerá raro pero yo tengo la historia – Yax tomó un libro de su bolsa y leyó un pequeño fragmento de ese libro titulado "el ayer"

-Recordando la antigua vida, cuando los humanos cazaban mataban y masacraban animales, recuerdos dolorosos de antes que los padres de Judy existieran, dominados por dioses y Reyes las leyes eran duras, guerras a todas horas, mujeres violadas, dolor y muerte, hay estaba el dios todo poderoso llamado Félix SANGRI que mató a cada uno de los humanos ya sean buenos o malos y alimento a todo el mundo animal por años al ver su éxito vivió y disfruto, luego se arrepintió de lo que avía echo y se congeló en un gran aparato y su corazón se detuvo pero él no murió, el viviría de nuevo para salvar la tierra nuevamente

aunque eso significara matar a otra especie. El juicio llegará cuando el toque tu puerta o se presente ante ti

Judy – así que tú eres el gran dios

Sangri – No, soy un jinete, que viene a acabar con su sufrimiento

Ángela – por favor no me mate..

Reynaldo y todos los demás se arrodillaron ante Sangri y el exclamó "abracen su destino mis queridos súbditos que los e de absolver y pronto en el cielo estarán...

Judy – alto, nosotros no matamos a los nuestros

Sangri – hija Mia, no insultes a tu dios

Judy – que quiere de nosotros, le daré lo que desee si nos deja vivir

Sangri – no deseo nada de ustedes

Judy – claro que si, acompáñeme le daré la mejor manera de convencerlo

Sangri – súbdita tu dios te escucha pero no caeré en el juego

Judy – ay por favor ( se quitó la ropa ) vamos...

Sangri – enchantress ( se teletransportó al cuarto de Judy y sacó una bandera de Zootopia )

Judy – esto será rápido

Yax – esa conejita esta loca, espera conejita.. – Yax leyó otro fragmento donde dice génesis

" Será aquel día que el dios todo poderoso tenga relaciones con una noble alma animal, el dará clemencia aunque sufra las consecuencias la hembra..."

Ángela – especifica algo Yax

Yax – coneja

Ángela – no me jodas

Reynaldo – no me chingues

Sangri – Judy, arriesgas tu vida por la de unos ingenuos al dar tu alma para crear a un nuevo embrion

Judy – si

...

||||||||||||13-01||||||||||

TV NEWS EMISION DE EMERGENCIA, EMPEZÓ LA PERFORACIÓN DE LA MÁQUINA DE MUERTE DE RAYAN, NOS QUEDAN APROXIMADAMENTE 30 DÍAS PARA DESACTIVAR ESA PERFORADORA O TODOS MORIREMOS

30 DÍAS RESTANTES

1 DÍA A LA MUERTE

Reynaldo – Judy despierta, llevas dormida 10 días que pasó

Judy – donde está Sangri

Reynaldo – quien putas es Sangri

Ángela – te caíste y te golpeaste fuertemente la cabeza cuando golpeaste a JACK

Judy – y NICK?

Ángela – el está afuera esperándote...

Judy salió y vio un ataúd en el que estaba inscrito el nombre de Nick Wilde, ella callo y lloro por la gran pérdida, NICK avía muerto, el dolor llego a todo su cuerpo y se detuvo su corazón

Judy despertó y vio todo blanco.

Sangri – bienvenida Judy, te quería mostrar tu destino si hacías eso con migo, ahora tú eres la única que puede detener a rayan, NICK llegará a la tierra en unas horas, el está vivo, pero me temo que EL TIEMPO SE AGOTA, yo no existo Judy, que te quede claro que lo que querías intentar con migo no iba a funcionar, anda ya, regresa a la tierra y salva Zootopia...

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||13-02||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

29 días restantes para el Apocalipsis

NICK – Judy por favor despierta

Judy – AHHH... Qué pasa...

NICK – te quedaste dormida en tu silla de ruedas.

Judy – y los demás

Ángela – aquí estamos

Judy – tengo que hablar con JACK

Ángela – ok, vamos, te llevo allí

Judy – JACK, maldito despierta

Jack – que quieres putita

Judy – tú y yo sabemos que no nos llevamos bien pero ahora tenemos el mismo problema

Jack – que quieres?

Judy – que me ayudes a terminar con rayan

Jack – solo si me complaces sexualmente

Judy – nunca, que Ángela lo haga yo no caigo otra vez maldito conejo

Jack – no yo quiero metértelo a ti Judy

Judy – está bien, pero prometes darnos todo lo que sepas.

Jack – trato echo, sube aquí

Judy – primero dame toda la información

Jack – pagando y dando

Judy – nunca, primero danos la información

Jack – no querida

Judy – DÁMELA AHORA JACK O NO HAY TRATO

Jack – que triste que solo eres una policía muy torpe, te debieron dejar como repartemultas...

Judy – AHHH..

JACK sacó una pistola de dardos tranquilizantes y le disparo a todos en la habitación y en el refugio

JACK – más pendeja no puede ser... Ahora me voy a divertir

Nick – nunca maldito ( NICK le apuntó con una pistola )

JACK – y que vas a hacer

Nick – matarte

JACK – HA, no tienes LAS BOLAS

Nick disparo y mató a JACK

Nick ( en shock ) – zanahorias, pero que hice...

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

 **||||14||||||**

 **SEGUIRÁN RESTANDO LOS DÍAS PARA SU MUERTE ESTUPIDOS ANIMALES, AHORA SÍ YA TE CARGÓ LA CHINGADA MUNDO...**

 **ONA EN PLAN DE ACCIÓN CONTRA RAYAN**

 **QUE PUTAS MADRES...**

 **JUDY CUIDADO**

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **CONTINUARÁ EN EL CAPÍTULO 14**

 **Te gustaría saber de los episodios y sus títulos síguenos en facebook y envíanos un inbox también checa nuestro canal de YouTube**

 **vidajusticiera en Twitter**

 **nickwildejudyhoppsfelix en Facebook**

 **Nick wilde Judy hopps Félix en facebook**

 **Miedo, sangre, Zootopia y JNOP CORP video studios en YouTube**

 **SUBSCRÍBETE Y TEN LA LISTA DE LOS EPISODIOS Y SUS FECHAS APROXIMADAS DE PUBLICACIÓN, ADEMÁS OBTÉN POR UN BAJÍSIMO PRECIO LOS EPISODIOS PRE Y DISFRÚTALOS, SI TE SUBSCRIBES DE HOY AL 15 DE AGOSTO TE REGALAMOS LOS PRE EPISODIOS DEL CAPÍTULO 1 AL 14**

 **Y EL ACCESO A EL DEMO DEL CAPÍTULO 40**

 **Necesitas enviar un inbox con capturas de pantalla de SUBSCRIPCION a Twitter, YouTube y Facebook**

 **El inbox se envía en Facebook**


	14. Capítulo 14: la noticia

ZOOTOPIA: MAKE A NEW WORLD A LLEGADO A SU FIN, AGRADECEMOS A TODOS NUESTRRREEEEEEOOOOEOOOIDIII...

Capítulo 14: el nuevo renacer

Zootopia: make a New world

Como siempre digo, más vale tardado y bien que rápido y mal echo...

A New eclipse

Todo a cambiado desde la llegada de ese falso dios, o tal vez un dios no tan exacto, Judy a cambiado ya todo esta mal encarado, la vida se acaba en torno a un nuevo mandato o régimen, al igual todo a sido moviliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzaaaaaaaaa...

Soy Nick hablando desde el refugio 212, hemos sobrevivido pero no soportaremos mucho, rayan nos ha tendido una trampa, utiliza los medios de comunicación para aterrarnos, nada de lo que pasó anteriormente existió, Reynaldo a desaparecido, Judy esta secuestrada y yo escondido en un lugar desconocido y inhóspito, están muy a tiempo de huir, antes de que rayan los mate a todo todotodododoododododoododoododododotosoododdiiwixikekigcaonxkne...coqjorkkc.e...

CAPÍTULO 14: La noticia

Zootopia: make a New world

LA ONA a planeado el ataque principal a rayan...tzzzz... El zootopia que conocemos a desaparecido...tzzz... Nada es habitable... Tzzzzzz... Zootopia desaparecerá pronto...tzzzz... Plan contra rayan de parte de la ciudad de zooyork...tzzzz...tic...

Judy- Sólo mierda se escucha en esta radio

Nick- es lo que ocurre en el mundo Judy

Judy- recuerdo cuando nuestras vidas eran normales

Nick- esos tiempos ya han pasado

Judy- realmente creo que los podamos a vivir mi zorro

Nick- ojalá fuera Judy

Reynaldo- no sean chillones, que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir

Ángela ( pegando en el piso con un palo de madera y interrumpiendo )- la vida siempre a sido a sí inútiles, la vida siempre a sido una mierda

Judy ( molesta le contesta )- SI, TALVEZ, pero HUBO BUENOS TIEMPOS Y AHORA TODOS SON MALOS.

Nick- conejita

Judy- que pasa Nick

Nick- puedo hablar contigo en el cuarto de ahí

Judy- No es el momento Nick, se que quieres.

Nick- sólo un momentito

Reynaldo- seguimos aquí

Judy ( silenciosamente )- esta bien pero que sea rápido mi zorro.

Judy y Nick fueron al cuarto más obscuro del búnker de plaza Sahara y hicieron el amor por un tiempo, ellos dos se sumergían en placer para evitar el dolor que les provocaba la actualidad, sin más preámbulos de supervivencia.

Judy- amor, ya no siento mi vagina

Nick- que pasa amor

Judy- estoy sangrando

Nick- perdóname, te lastime

Judy- un poco, pero no creo que hayas sid...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ( Judy se retorcía del dolor )

Nick- amor te sientes bien, por favor dime que pasa.

Judy- me arde me duele ahhhhhh... ( Judy se desmayó )

Nick sin ropa salió a pedir ayuda a los demás - ayuda por favor Judy se desmayó, por favor no reacciona necesito su ayuda, por favor, por favor

Reynaldo- calma calma que ocurre.

Nick en voz nerviosa - se desmayó en lo que lo hacíamos

Reynaldo - queeeee, donde está

Reynaldo y Ángela entraron a la habitación donde Judy y Nick tuvieron sexo y vieron a Judy acostada en la cama empapada de sangre que salía de su vagina brutalmente.

Reynaldo - que paso

Nick - hacíamos el amor y de repente le empezó a salir sangre de la vagina.

Reynaldo - alcanzaste a eyacular dentro de ella

Nick - no

Reynaldo - eso es bueno, y cuantas veces lo han echo

Nick - com

Reynaldo - en alguna de esas veces le dejaste tus semen dentro de su vagina.

Nick - como?

Reynaldo - ósea que sí eyaculaste dentro de ella, le dejaste tu líquido en el útero

Nick - si, la segunda vez que lo hicimos

Reynaldo - esos son signos de que vas a ser padre

Nick - no, no, no ahora, no es momento

Ángela - será mejor que le hagamos pruebas

Nick - ok

Nick, Reynaldo y Ángela levantaron a Judy y vieron que se seguía derramando sangre de la vagina de Judy, entraron en la sala donde tienen los medicamentos y acostaron a Judy, Judy todavía no reaccionaba.

Nick - vamos Judy despierta ( Nick le dio un beso en la boca muy apasionante ) Judy volvió a respirar y fluyó más sangre de la vagina de Judy.

Judy - Nick, eres tu

Nick - si mi conejita, soy yo

Ángela - sólo te dolerá un poco, te voy a aplicar una cortadita, ok.

Judy - ok

Reynaldo hace cuanto hicieron la vez que se fue el líquido de Nick dentro de ti Judy ?

Judy - 3 meses porque

Reynaldo - han pasado 4 meses de esta catástrofe.

Ángela - ahí va

Judy - auch

Ángela - listo, ahora a esperar un poco

Después de 10 minutos la noticia quitaría el aliento:

Ángela - Judy, no quiero asustarte, pero Estas EMBARAZADA con un avance de 3 meses cariño, te embarazo Nick.

Judy se quedó en shock

Nick no dejaba de sudar

Reynaldo - bueno Nick, vas a ser padre, y Judy vas a ser madre

Judy - no puedo creerlo, pensé, pensé, eso va en contra de nuestra naturaleza.. Estoy aterrada y feliz porque lo tuve con la persona que amo

Nick - te amo mi zanahorias

Reynaldo – esto va a ser peligroso, pero es muy hermoso

Angela – me preocupa mucho

Nick – olvidemos todo esto, ahora ahí que proteger a Judy más de lo normal por mi hijo

Angela – tienes razón

Reynaldo – como terminará esto

-/-14-

JUDY ESTA EMBARAZADA DE NICK , LAS COSAS EMPEORAN Y EL HIJO DE JUDY CORRERÁ RIESGO.

ESPERA EL GRAN CAPÍTULO 15: Transmisiones

Un capítulo que aclarara toda la historia

Te perdiste, quieres vivir una mejor experiencia, subscribete y recibe gratis notificaciones y capítulos extras exclusivos para socios

Además disfruta de una versión en RV de este capítulo

Escribe " ALTA " al correo: ( todo junto )


	15. Capituló 15: transmisiónes pt 1

**ZOOTOPIA: MAKE A NEW WORLD**

 **CAPÍTULO 15: TRANSMISIONES pt 1**

El mundo está llegando a su fin, Judy ya está embarazada de mí y debo de cuidarla ahora más que nunca, pero no sé qué ocurrirá, con rayan en las calles todo es un riesgo, quedan pocos días para que todo termine, lo bueno es que nadie se ha dado cuenta de que mate a jack, pero cuando se den cuenta todo empezara a ser conflicto en este apestoso búnker

Día 4

Quedan 25 días antes del Apocalipsis

Judy – mi amor, ven por favor

Nick – dime Judy que pasa

Judy – si me perdieras qué harías amor

Nick – porque dices eso

Judy – solo quiero saber si protegerías al mundo

Nick – si lo haría por ti

Judy – bien

Nick – pero no pasara nada amor todo se solucionara

Judy – ojalá mi zorro ojalá

Nick – recuerdas cuando estábamos en el carro de policía y yo te pregunté si me amabas

Judy – si

Nick – esas palabras me hicieron el zorro más feliz del mundo

Judy – te amo, y lo sabes

Nick – nuestro bebe también lo sabe

Judy – como lo llamaremos

Nick – july

Judy – hopps

Reynaldo entro y aviso que algo raro pasaba

Somos el canal de emergencias de la ONA, a todos los animales supervivientes se les informa que no podrán ser evacuados, el plan de contingencia a fracasado, la ONA a caído, todo se ha perdido, ya nadie está a salvo, la aniquilación está próxima, la ONA cierra transmisión para siempre...

TV NEWS world – la vida en la tierra a terminado, ya no hay donde correr todo se a echo polvo, nada ni nadie estará vivo pronto, es la ultima transmisión y puedo decir nos hemos divertido mucho, pero todo tiene un fin, pasen un buen miércoles supervivientes...

ZNN – la transmisión se a completado, todo a terminado, todo ahora es polvo, las ciudades están destruidas, hay problemas por doquier, ya nada es seguro, sobrevivan, adiós para siempre

Reynaldo – así es como termina todo

Nick – no, yo sé que tendremos un milagro

Ángela – Nick admítelo todo termino, disfruta a Judy, ya no nos queda mucho tiempo

Mientras tanto en la alcaldía

Rayan – idiotas, creyeron que podían conmigo, les quedan 25 días idiotas

Cuenta regresiva para el fin del mundo 25 días 03 horas 13 minutos 56 segundos

Rayan – HEY cerda, ven para acá,

May – dígame jefe

Rayan – ya mutilaste a los animales que te pedí

May – si jefe

Rayan – ok, ahora ven y sienta tu trasero aquí

May – pero jefe

Rayan – hazlo o tendrás el mismo destino que los demás

May – ok

En el otro lado del búnker

Bogo – todo va a terminar

Garranza – así es mejor

Leodoro – al parecer

Duke – si, todo a terminado

Grisoli – al menos sabemos que lo intentamos

Mc cuerno – si

Todos lloraban y analizaban sus vidas, el reloj seguía avanzando, y la perforadora llegando, todo terminaría pronto

25 días 01 hora 10 minutos 00 segundos

Judy – mi Nick me dolerá dejarlo, pero tal vez sea la única forma de que todos se salven pero tendré que esperar un poco a que mi hijo nazca

CONTINUARÁ...


	16. Capítulo 16: El Regreso

**CAPITULO 16: EL REGRESO**

Nick estaba sentado en una silla, sin poder dormir paso mas de 4 días, pensando y razonando como terminaría esto como podrían detener la máquina para que la hija que tendría Nicksaliera ilesa y viviera para contar lo que pasó, pasaron las horas y el no sabía qué hacer, todo había sido una distracción.

La máquina, la insomnia, el tal humano que fue una FARZA y nunca existió, muchas cosas que no pasaron pero el miedo y el hambre les hacia juegos a sus cerebros, generando cosas que no existen, cosas que nunca pasaron en realidad y solo fue un sueño más

20 días 00 horas 05 minutos 00 segundos para la aniquilación de la tierra

Nick – mi conejita, temo perderte, y quisiera que esto se solucionara pero no se como lograrlo, mis ideas se acaban y el tiempo igual, varias ilusiones nos han echo caer, cosas que no creamos ni vimos, nuestro cerebro las invento pero, que es realidad, mi hermana está viva, tú tendrás un hijo de mi creación por el amor que te tengo, pero todo es confuso, el tal SANGRI nunca existió ni es un dios, solo fue un mito que alguien nos contó y de tan aburrido que estaba nos dormimos y nuestra imaginación creó un gran show en el que yo sufrí, ahora todo se aclara y volvemos a la realidad, pero que seguirá ahora, llevo días sin dormir, y cada vez te extraño mas.. Te ama tu zorro favorito...

A más de un distrito de distancia Judy tomaba sus medicamentos y acariciaba su vientre donde porta el hijo de nick, pero todo esta abandonado, solo Ángela y Reynaldo la cuidan, los demás pelean contra los agentes de La Paz de rayan...

Judy – mi Nick me preocupa, lo necesito

Reynaldo – lo siento querida, el está haciendo un mundo mejor para ti y para tu hijo, toma recibí esta carta de el...

Judy – gracias Reynaldo

Reynaldo – bueno adiós

Judy leyó la carta y empezó a llorar, a pensar su vida y recordar ese momento de pasión con Nick que la dejo embarazada, ella experimento la necesidad de hacer el amor nuevamente con Nick pero Nick estaba muy lejos y esto hacia que Judy se entristeciera día a día, pensando si estará bien, si sigue con vida...

Rayan – pobres ilusos, mataran a toda la tierra, les quedan 20 días, tráiganme a Judy viva y todo se acabara, no la traigan y morirán todos en la existencia de la tierra

May – disculpe señor, aquí está su café

Rayan – ya era hora cerda estupida largo de mi oficina

May – lo que diga jefe

Rayan ( arremedaondola ) – lo que diga jefe, largo cerda

May ( fuera de la oficina del alcalde ) – maldito, cree que podrá contra mi, pronto me las pagará maldito tambo de algodón

Mientras tanto en el búnker de armas

Nick – tenemos 3 escopetas llenas Leodoro

Garranza – pues eso no es mucho, tengo una ametralladora

Bogo – 50 dardos tranquilizantes

Leodoro – encontré pistolas con silenciador

Manchas – les volví a ganar, 40 francos con 12 balas cada uno

Nick – cuando podremos volver

Manchas – pronto, te prometo que antes de que esa máquina nos destruya tocaras a Judy y a tu hijo en su vientre.

Leodoro ( en tono de alerta ) – guardias de La Paz a las 6

Nick – yo me encargo

Manchas – espera, no, déjalos, tú tienes un hijo que cuidar, yo no tengo nada

Manchas salió con la ametralladora que encontró Garranza, en lo que los demás apuraban fríamente a los guardias de La Paz, bang bang bang ¡ ( sonaron los francos )

Nick – por Judy ( jaló el gatillo y mató a manchas )

Leodoro – pero que te pasa

Nick apuntó fríamente a Leodoro y dijo – tengo que ver a Judy, ahora

Minutos antes en el búnker de medicina

Judy – ahh, me duele.

Ángela – yo sé querida pero tienes que aguantar, tener un bebe es muy doloroso y más en estos tiempos.

Judy – quiero ver a Nick

Reynaldo – tiene indicaciones de manchas, no puedo hacer nada

Judy contesto molesta – ve a por el ahora, da tu vida por la de mi hijo y la de mi Nick

Reynaldo – no

Judy – hazlo, por tu culpa casi me matan una o dos veces

Reynaldo – ok, iré a por el, ya, contenta

Minutos después de la muerte de manchas

Nick – tengo que ir con Judy ahora

Leodoro – baja el arma Nick

Nick – devuélveme a Judy maldito

Reynaldo llegando al área ve tirado y ensangrentado a 30 agentes de La Paz y a manchas y grita – que pasó aquí

Nick – no, tú no,

Nick apunta a Reynaldo y Leodoro le patea el franco a Nick ocasionando que la bala le pegara en una oreja a Reynaldo y ocasionando que se tirara al suelo

Nick – tarado, ven hijo de puta.

Nick agarra a golpes y en rabia le muerde el cuello a Leodoro, Garranza le coloca un dardo tranquilizante y cae dormido Nick...

Reynaldo se para y grita con mucho dolor en la oreja – me pueden explicar que carajos está pasando, ahhhhhhhhh

Garranza – desde hace 20 minutos Nick se está quejando de que quiere ver a Judy, después le apuntó a manchas y lo mato, posteriormente se estaba peleando con Leodoro, llegaste tú y pasó todo lo que viste...

Reynaldo – es normal, la descarga de nervios nos está matando, ya perdimos a muchos, más de 50, nadie a sobrevivido, será mejor que regresemos al refugio de medicamentos, tomen todo lo que puedan y vámonos

Garranza y Reynaldo cargaron a Nick a una camioneta escolar blindada que fue robada por Reynaldo hacia los agentes de La Paz y posteriormente cargaron el cuerpo de manchas y todas las armas que quedaban

Reynaldo – que queda de nosotros

Garranza – yo creo que deberíamos aferrarnos a que ya no se puede hacer nada, esto se acabo

Leodoro a dolorido por la mordida – no lo sé, tal vez deberíamos dejar esta lucha y entregarle lo que quiere

Bogo – eso ni lo sueñes sobre mi cadaver

Reynaldo – chicos, tenemos problemas.

Bogo – agentes de La Paz

Reynaldo – si, prepárense, todos a la puerta de emergencia

Bogo – Reynaldo, creo que tienen un lanzacohetes, ahí que huir.

Reynaldo – espera, espera

-16-

DESCUBRE QUE PASARA EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO

CAPÍTULO 17: LA REPERCUSIÓN DEL PASADO

ESPECIAL HALLOWEEN NO TE LO PUEDES PERDER...


	17. La repercusión del pasado

Recuerdo un mundo donde todo era tranquilo, las penas se curaban con amor, las fiestas animaban al alma, no había guerras ni conflictos, todo era tranquilidad, todo era amor, ahora el dolor me invade y ya no siento nada, el dolor me corrompe

 _CAPÍTULO 17:_

 _LA REPERCUSIÓN DEL PASADO_

Nick Wilde año 1984-presente

30 de octubre de 1984

Nick nació en la penumbra de Foxville, un pequeño pueblo donde todo era tranquilidad, su familia, Luna Wilde su hermana menor, Phiberius Lambert Wilde su padre y su madre luna Carmen Anabel.

20 de noviembre de 1996

Nick y luna quedan huérfanos por la pérdida de sus padres, él no supo dónde quedaron y su deber era proteger a su hermana así que él se dirigió hacia la gran ciudad de ZOOTOPIA donde habitaría los próximos 13 años, Nick a la edad de 12 años no sabía hacer nada así que tuvo que quebrantar algunas reglas de la ciudad y por su puesto de su familia.

4 de enero de 1997

Nick encontró a finnick fennek un estafador callejero quien se haría pasar por su amigo para tener más venta, al mismo tiempo él empezó a vivir con su hermana y con finnick fennek.

8 de agosto de 1999

Luna Wilde odiaba lo que hacía su hermano para darle de comer pero al no tener opción ella lo respetaba pero ya no lo consideraba como un hermano y siempre se le dirigía como inmoral.

10 de octubre de 1999

Sara Wilde tía de luna y Nick encontró custodia de ellos y la gano, pero Nick se negó a ir con ellos, luna accedió ya que no toleraba ver a su hermano y le daba asco su trabajo y su comportamiento, ella por dentro nunca lo quizo pero tenía cierta atracción por finnick aunque fuera 9 años mayor que ella y 2 mayor que Nick

9 de octubre de 2012

Nick se encontraba con finnick apuntó de entrar a una tienda de paletas para elefantes cuando fue descubierto por la oficial de parquímetros Judy hopps, minutos después Nick inventó una farsa junto con finnick para conseguir una jumbo pop, la cual no consiguió sino hasta que la oficial Judy hopps metió la pata, después Judy tuvo que pagar la paleta ya que Nick olvidó su cartera en la camioneta donde duerme finnick y el, Nick agradeció el apoyo y Judy solo estrechó su mano...

12 de octubre de 2012

Nick se encontró envuelto en el primer caso de Judy ya que el resultó sospechoso en el caso de los animales salvajes.

15 de octubre de 2012

Nick apoyó a Judy y logró la amistad de ella, ella le ofreció el trabajo de policía para que fuera su pareja y la apoyará en cada caso en el que se involucraran.

16 de octubre de 2012

Bellewhether fue a la carcel y fue culpada de todos los sucesos de los accidentes del caso de animales salvajes, Leodoro leonzales no salió de la carcel, ambos con cadena perpetua no pudieron hacer nada, Nick y Judy fueron los culpables de estos encarcelamientos

19 de octubre de 2012

ZOOTOPIA empieza votaciones para nuevo presidente y alcalde de la gran ciudad y todos sus distritos.

29 de octubre de 2012

Rayan tío de bellewhether gana el cargo y empieza a forjar los primeros lazos en contra de la ciudad por venganza

12 de enero de 2013

Se postula la primera ley de guerra en contra de las demás ciudades.

Nick se vuelve policía y empiezan los lazos de amor entre Judy y el.

Nick tiene su primer caso con Judy.

19 de enero de 2014

Se escribe la Reforma que destruiría ZOOTOPIA

Nick sale herido de un tiroteo.

29 de enero de 2014

El gran día del concierto de gazzelle

30 de octubre de 2014

Nick parece estable.

Bogo les entrega la misión de terrorismo en el metro donde el caos comenzaría.

Noche del mismo día

Judy festeja el cumpleaños de Nick en el restaurante 6 leones.

Rayan aplica la Reforma anti-INTERESPECIES.

Nick descubre que está enamorado de Judy.

Atentado terrorista de rayan mata a 1 familia inter-especie y mata a todos los del restaurante, Judy y Nick seguían vivos.

31 de octubre de 2014

Nick y Judy conocen a Reynaldo, más noche Judy saldría herida de bala y Nick también

Mañana del 1 de noviembre de 2014

Sedan por completo a Judy, caos y conspiración en la alcaldía

2 de noviembre de 2014

Nick despierta y ve todo abrumado, entra bogo y le da malas noticias

6 de noviembre de 2014

Nick es dado de baja del hospital, pero nunca se retira porque cuidaría a Judy hasta que despertara aunque no lo hiciera

19 de noviembre de 2014

Judy da señales de vida, pero la doctora le aplica sedantes para que parezca muerta

25 de noviembre de 2014

A pocas horas de que la funeraria se llevará el cuerpo de Judy, Nick escapa con el cuerpo de Judy y corre hacia el apartamento de Judy

26 de noviembre de 2014

Reynaldo se reúne con Nick para ayudar a curar a Judy

27 de noviembre de 2014

Judy no da reacciones

29 de noviembre de 2014

Judy revive de su gran sueño mortal con la mirtazampina y con un pulmón nuevo

1 de diciembre de 2014

Empieza la lucha por ZOOTOPIA

24 de diciembre de 2014

Falla todo plan estratégico, se casan Judy y Nick, y ANGELA y Reynaldo, GAZZELLE muere, finnick muere, encuentro con luna Wilde y Stu y Bonnie hopps, reunión de los 100 amigos, relación sexual Judy x Nick en la que terminaría embarazada Judy

28 de diciembre de 2014

Perdida de control, relación sexual Judy x Nick, guerras implementó de matanzas y búsqueda furtiva de Judy y Nick para matarlos

24 de febrero de 2015

Reunión con rayan en el búnker, Judy sale herida pero no grave y primer sangrado por culpa del embarazo, rayan les da una oportunidad más de vida

12 de marzo de 2015

Implementó de las fuerzas armadas de La Paz de la ONA para aniquilar a Judy y Nick para liberar al planeta del juicio final...

24 de marzo de 2015

Se descubre embarazo de Judy, Nick en shock, manchas los separa para ayudar a la resistencia contra rayan y la ONA

26 de marzo de 2015

Nick mata a manchas y le dispara a Reynaldo pero no lo mata, Nick se reúne con Judy y duermen juntos en la cama de la enfermería del búnker de medicinas

27 de marzo de 2015 ( día actual )

Judy – Dios santo, donde te habías metido Nick

Nick – no lo entenderías

Judy – aveces pienso que si no nos hubiéramos conocido nada de esto hubiera pasado

Reynaldo – te equivocas, si esto no hubiera pasado zootopia ya no hubiera existido y las presas hubieran gobernado todo el mundo

Angela – analizamos el pasado sin Nick, Judy

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO SIGUIENTE**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 18: EL PASADO DE JUDY**_


	18. El pasado de Judy

Me casé contigo porque sabía que permanecerías fiel a tu amor.

Mi conejita, te amo, no sabes cuánto te extraño

Y si nada de esto hubiera sucedido Nick

 _ **CAPÍTULO 18: EL PASADO DE JUDY**_

Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick

Futuro pasado presente, debes de razonar querida

Estoy embarazada de un zorro, soy una coneja

Una coneja que cambió al mundo

Judy hopps 1985 – presente

19 de julio de 1985

Nací ese día ese día empezaría mi vida ese día todo comenzaría

Que me hace tan especial

Qué ocurre

Estas voces me aturden

Escucho un vacío en mi

Nick, Nick Nick nick Nick Nick Nick Nick Nick

Stu – JUDY¡

Judy – papá, que haces aquí

Stu – son las 8 am ya vas tarde a tu trabajo

Judy – trabajo?

Stu – vamos Judy dudy, es hora de levantarse

Judy – que día es hoy

Stu – 7 de octubre de 2012

Judy – todavía no me aceptan, mañana me dicen en que plaza me quede papá

Stu – pero tienes que ayudar a la granja hija, vamos.

 **9 OCTUBRE DE 2012 6:10 am**

 **RECIN** **T** **1, ZOOTOPIA CENTRE, ZOOTOPIA POLICE** **DEPARTMENT** **CENTRAL** **( ZPD OFFICE CENTRAL ) ROOM 27**

Garranza – estamos intentando atenderlo señor pero no a llegado ningún policía aún le voy a pedir que aguarde un poco

Bogo entra a la comisaría – pásalo a mi oficina Garranza.

Garranza – con mucho gusto jefe, adelante pase.

Garranza checa el archivo de un nuevo agente, y le habla al jefe bogo " jefe bogo tenemos un nuevo agente " bogo contesta " vale, espero que sea algo de calidad y no tonterías "

Bogo lee el archivo en voz baja de el nuevo recluta... – estimado jefe bogo me dirijo hacia usted para informarle que la oficial Judy hopps a sido asignada a su área, le dejó el archivo completo y buena suerte sea justo, atte.: Leodoro Leonzales –

Bogo duda y abre el archivo – Judy hopps, animal: conejo género: femenino estatura: se desconoce rasgos: busto amplio, gusto por las zanahorias, hábil en enfrentamientos, fuerte en brazos, saltos muy dinámicos y de gran altura, carismática, atrevida, valiente y la mejor en la academia de policía de zootopia.

Bogo se exclama a sí mismo – un conejo, no la puedo arriesgar mucho, veré cómo evoluciona más adelante pero lo primero lo primero, no he visto morir a un trabajador y ojalá eso no ocurra aquí

8:30 am

Judy – hola, soy Judy la nueva oficial de policía

Garranza – no puedo creerlo, QUEE, eres más tierna de lo que imaginaba

Judy – UY, probablemente no lo sepas pero yo puedo decirle tierno a otro compañero conejo, pero cuando otros animales lo hacen es algo

Garranza – lo siento, yo Benjamín Garranza el típico oficial come donas estoy estereotipandote, AHHH

Judy – descuida, para dónde está la oficina

Garranza – todo derecho y a la izquierda está el salón.

Judy – gracias

Garranza – AHH, ESA CONEJITA NO SALDRÁ VIVA

Hiportes – ATENCION.

Bogo – ya basta basta, silencio, tengo a qui tres temas que tratar, número uno, un caso de gran importancia, francin, feliz cumpleaños, número dos, tenemos nuevos reclutas el día de hoy pero no los mencionaré porque no tengo interés ( risas en todo el salón ), número 3 hay catorce animales desaparecidos desde un gigantesco oso polar hasta una diminuta nutria y el alcalde está encima de mi obligándome hallarlos. Oficial hopps, nuestra primera coneja, le toca él labor de parquímetros, sin discucion, largo

Judy – rayos.

12:03 PM

Conductor – ten más cuidado ZORRO

Judy con cara de duda pero es interrumpida por su supervisor

Jill – HEY HEY, no te incumben las demás relaciones coneja estupida, Ponte a trabajar, vamos.

...

8:00 PM

Jefe bogo – muy buen trabajo, multaste 490 autos.

Judy – jefe yo no quiero entregar multas, quiero resolver casos.

Bogo – No eso no va a suceder

Sra. Nutriales – jefe bogo le imploro hallar a mi emith, es una nutria se extravió hace 10 días

Bogo – señora Nutriales nuestros agentes están muy ocupados, hopps sal de mi oficina, nos vemos mañana.

Judy – yo puedo ayudar.

Bogo – no, tú eres una repartemultas solamente

Judy – ok

 **QUIEN HABRÁ SIDO ESE ZORRO, COMO O QUE PLANEABA, ME GENERA DUDA Y ERA APUESTO, RAYOS.**

 **FECHA ATUAL SIN NICK.**

ZNN NEWS – el alcalde Leodoro pierde su empleo al volverse salvaje, ZOOTOPIA se a dividido, ahora no podrán habitar Zootopia todo animal depredador. La libertad en ZOOTOPIA termino, se han ejecutado a más de 100,000 animales depredadores en todo el mundo según la ONA.

-18-

FECHA ACTUAL, TIEMPO REAL

Entonces así hubiera sido si no hubiera conocido a Nick, de todas maneras zootopia se dividiría, todo fallo, vale la pena pelear para **HACER UN MUNDO NUEVO**

La respuesta es sí, y yo Judy hopps lo lograre

Reynaldo – así se habla amiga

Nick – esa es mi conejita, mi esposa

Judy – te amo Nick, y le agradesco mucho al destino déjame conocerte, te amo mi zorro

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO SIGUIENTE : 19. NO SOMOS LOS MALOS**_


	19. Chapter 19: no somos los malos

Mi conejita, te amo

Vamos NICK, que haría yo sin ti, no llores, te amo

Es hora de irnos

¡Bum!

 _ **CAPÍTULO 19: NO SOMOS LOS MALOS**_

Nick – conejita, que pasa haya afuera

Judy – lo normal, tiroteos, búsquedas, en fin el blanco de los agentes somos nosotros.

Nick – debería preocuparme ?

Judy – no no creo

Reynaldo – tienen que descansar Judy sigue muy débil.

Nick – conejita quieres que te de cariño

Judy – lo pervertido que eres me mata de amor, pero no, en este momento no, estoy muy muy cansada, y adolorida

Nick – te puedo hacer un masaje ?

Judy – no, mejor acuéstate y vamos a descansar

Reynaldo – deberían de ser más discretos

Nick – para que de todas maneras lo haríamos

Reynaldo – solo digo

Angela – Reynaldo, tengo algo que decirte, a solas

Reynaldo – ahí voy, espérame, ustedes dos deben descansar, ok

Nick – ok

Judy - ...

Reynaldo sale de la habitación y se dirige con angela..

Reynaldo - que pasa gatita

Angela – enemigos, mataron a bogo, estamos en escasez y perdimos señal con los familiares tuyos y de Nick, los de Judy están a salvo y fue incinerada toda la plaza Sahara..

Reynaldo – quien fue la ONA o rayan

Angela – ninguno de los dos

Reynaldo – entonces

Angela – rebeldes, todos quieren cogerse o matar a Judy...

Reynaldo – porque no me sorprende. Ok, entonces qué hacemos

Angela – con dolor digo nada. Lo mejor sería entregarla

Reynaldo – no, no es la solución todavía nos quedan 15 días antes de que el planeta vuele en miles de millones de pedazos, además Mexicats está en peor estatus que nosotros

Angela – jaja, y venenozuela, esa está a poco de convertiste en escombros

Reynaldo – si, jeje, bueno creo que debemos alejarnos de los planes y ir a dormir hace días que no lo hacíamos..

Angela – pero es que me duele mucho porque estoy en mis días, ya sabes..

Reynaldo – dije dormir no jugar gatita

Angela – ok, vamos...

Mientras tanto en la alcaldía...

Rayan – umf.. Esos vandálicos, no se pudieron quedar en su país, mmm... Todos quieren a Judy, pero yo la tendré primero

May – señor, tenemos 20 bajas de oficiales

Rayan – quien

May – vandálistas y el grupo de Judy señor aunque extrañamente también atacaron al grupo de Judy los vandalicos

Rayan – que nadie valla por Judy ni por Nick, deshagámonos de la ONA y de esos molestosos idiotas

May – si señor como ordene

Rayan – y no se te olvide que me debes una lamida May...

May – ughh, sí señor

Del otro lado de zootopia en un centro destruido

Larry – esa coneja va a ser mi puta

Francis – joder, no nos dejas nada

Larry – desháganse de la ONA y del idiota de rayan, y les invitare de la vagina de esa coneja

Kroccs – si mierda, esos agentes como joden

Holi – porque buscan hacerle daño a Judy

Francis – cállate Holi

Larry – porque es puta, nadie se enamora de un zorro va contra las reglas.

Holi – son injustos

Larry – síguele pinche lagartija

Kroccs – a follarnos a Judy...

Y del lado del refugio de medicinas En el cuarto de curación

Nick – UFF.. Me da miedo que te hagan algo Judy

Judy – si, pero te tengo a ti mi zorro, puedo confiar en que me cuidarás ?

Nick – si, siempre

Judy – ven, toca mis labios

Nick – eres hermosa mi amor

Judy – gracias

Nick besa a Judy y la toquetea hasta que el orgasmo llega y Judy cae del sueño y Nick igual, dentro de unas horas Reynaldo entraría con angela

Reynaldo – como y porque querrán que ellos se separen, si son tan lindos

Angela – la maldad es tan grande amor que nunca vamos a poder comprenderla

Reynaldo – Nick aprovéchala antes de que el tiempo se acabe, no sé cuánto más podamos ocultarla

Angela – me duele que digas eso, y además no te escucha esta dormido

Reynaldo – tienes razón vámonos

Horas más tarde

ALERTA INTRUSOS ALERTA INTRUSOS

Reynaldo – vamos vamos vamos, escuadrón alfa, ataquen ataquen

Gemersoft – deja de pelear, ya ríndete Reinaldo, no ganarás contra la ONA nunca, entrega a Judy y a Nick ahora

Reynaldo – sobre mi cadaver

Gemersoft – como quieras, ataquen sin piedad

Bum, PAM, BUM ...¡!,!,!,¡! BUM

Reynaldo – JUDY NICK, TENEMOS QUE IRNOS, YA YA YA..

Nick – que pasa que pasa

Reynaldo – carga a Judy el refugio dejó de serlo, los agentes de La Paz nos encontraron. PERO QUE

Francis - disparen a matar

Rayan – a no tan rápido mediocres

Francis – alcalde rayan, otro idiota en nuestra lista.

Rayan – da por suerte la ayuda para vencer a los agentes de La Paz

Reynaldo – esto es increíble, o NO

Nick – que pasa

Reynaldo – están llegando tanques de los agentes de La Paz y vagonetas de vándalos

Nick – y

Reynaldo – todos buscan llevarse a Judy

Nick – pero no es rayan

Reynaldo – no pero el valor de ella es oro, los de la ONA, los del pueblo y los del gobierno se quieren follar a Judy, hacerla pedazos. Tienes que CORRER

Nick – a donde

Reynaldo – no lo sé SOLO HUYE AHORA AHORA

Nick – ok, ok, vale iré por la escotilla de emergencia hacia la calle 23

Reynaldo – ahí estaré pronto, si es que no me matan antes

!BUM BAM TRASSS ¡

Reynaldo – LÁRGATE YA, CORRE, SALVA A JUDY..

Nick salió con Judy en los brazos completamente dormida, y corrió hacia la escotilla y se fue por el ducto hasta llegar a la calle 23, la cual los dejaría en el hospital general de traumatología de zootopia. Ubicado cerca de la pequeña rodencia que había quedado echa escombros, pero en el refugio seguían los problemas

Gemersoft – encárgate de tus propios problemas Judy es mía

Larry – eso lo veremos maldito idiota

Rayan – ella es mía cabeza de mierda

Larry – no lo creo alcalde ella probara mi pene de oro primero

Gemersoft – eso lo veremos

Rayan – que sea un duelo entonces

Reynaldo – ALTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rayan – y el traidor sale a dar la cara

Gemersoft – deja que hable

Larry – dame a Judy

Reynaldo – huyó, muy lejos no sé dónde esté, por favor dejen a estos pobres soldados en paz y dejen a Judy en paz que quieren de ella

Rayan – rompió las reglas de mi gobierno

Larry – su culo y su vagina son muy caras se podría vender muy bien

Gemersoft – garantiza la vivencia de la tierra y un nuevo plan de la ONA con mucho dinero de rayan

Reynaldo – pues ella no está aquí, nunca lo estuvo

Rayan y Gemersoft – incineren todo

Rayan – me vuelves a copiar y a ti también te incineró

Reynaldo – por favor no, ahí mucha gente herida tenga compasión y le ayudaré a buscar a Judy

Rayan - anula

Gemersoft – cancela

Rayan – cuéntame dónde está

Reynaldo ( mintiendo y con expresión de enojo ) – en la calle 201 que da a la comisaría

Rayan – así de fácil es..

Gemersoft – te estaré vigilando maldito, donde sea una mentira tu cabeza colgara en mi puerta

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 20: LA VAGINA DE ORO.**_


	20. Chapter 20: Vagina de Oro

_**ZOOTOPIA: MAKE A NEW WORLD**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 20: " LA VAGINA DE ORO "**_

Capítulo 20: VAGINA DE ORO

Judy - es el final, este es el final  
Nick - lo se, se acerca el final

Lo veo venir  
LO VEO VENIR  
LO ESCUCHO  
ESTE ES EL GRAN FINAL...

LA VAGINA DE ORO  
ZOOTOPIA: make a NEW WORLD

Pensé que podía ser mía, pero me equivoque, tu corazón es plástico, ahora sólo se que DEBES RENDIRTE, ante mi mente, vamos tu puedes, y debes hacerlo. Ahí algo que ahí dentro DE TI que no Esta bien, algo que estas derribando encima de nosotros.

11:32 am zona subterráneo a necrolita, ZOOTOPIA

N - ahh, esto se vuelve cada vez más difícil, necesito ayuda, pero ahora que haré, este subterráneo sólo crece y pareciera que ya hubiéramos cursado antes este pasadizo, como si esto no tuviera fin, Judy cada vez está más enferma, ya no está reaccionando como debería, deberíamos de rendirnos pero... Ahh que carajos estoy pensando, mierda porque me duele tanto la cabeza, ahh, no me siento bien, que...  
( Nick se desvaneció cayendo en el suelo del subterráneo haciendo que Judy se impactará en la cabeza con las vías del tren. )

2016 antes del caso de los aulladores

Unknow- Nick nick, NICK  
N - vale vale ya desperté que quieres y quien eres  
Unk - soy Skye winter detective del AIS vengo a interrogarte  
Nick - no, yo te conozco, fuiste mi ex, que quieres  
Skye - lo mismo que tu Nick, un poco de cariño, un pico de lo salvaje que fuiste conmigo.  
Nick - vamos no tienes suficiente con portarte como perra en esta oficina  
Skye - o no me quieres dar cariño, YA LO VEREMOS  
Nick - pero vamos que vas a hacer  
Skye - ambos sabemos que hiciste, donde está JACK salvaje.  
Nick - quien  
Skye - ya dime donde esta.  
Nick - no se de quien hablas

ESCÚCHATE, VE QUIEN ERES, VE LO QUE HAS ECHO, ahora POR ESO VAS A PAGAR, MUY PRONTO EL MUNDO SERA LIMPIADO Y TODO POR TU CULPA

AHORA LARGATE

Actualidad 6:00 pm misma zona subterránea

Ahh, mi cabeza, ahhhhhhhh, que me sucedió.  
Unk - te desmayaste  
Nick - que, quien eres  
Unk - te caíste y soltaste a esa conejita que por cierto es muy buscada, déjame ayudarte.  
Nick - de acuerdo pero aún no me has dicho tu nombre  
Unk - cierto, soy Jack savaje  
N - espera que.  
J.S - si escuchaste bien amigo.  
N - que quieres  
J.S - somos la resistencia contra los 3 hermanos  
N - contra los tres hermanos ?  
J.S - rayan, ONA y los otros que quien sabe quienes son  
N - porque debería confiar en ti  
J.S - tal vez pienses que soy malo porque te encontraste a mi clon, un clon creado por rayan en su estúpido plan de Re-habilitación, el estúpido me uso.  
N - bueno al menos ya no tendrás que preocuparte de tu copia  
J.S - no dudaría ni un segundo que tu fuiste el responsable  
N - ya enserio que quieres  
J.s - lo que todos los de la resistencia, irnos a casa  
N - ya veo como se sí puedo confiar en ti  
J.s porque se que la reconocerás a ella.  
N - a quien  
J.s - pronto lo veras

Jack levanto a Judy y la cargo un momento hasta llegar a la estación de necrolita y se la entrego a Nick.

N - te agradezco que me hayas ayudado.  
J.s - es lo menos que puedo hacer después de el amor que le tuve a esa conejita, veo que la cuidas muy bien.  
N - lo intento ella es mi esposa  
J.s - lo se, sé nota en la forma de tu celo.  
N - bueno y ahora.  
J.s - espero te guste nuestro refugio

Jack entra al refugio y grita " traje compañía chicos, el futuro de nuestro mundo "  
J.s - entra.  
N - hola

Se escuchan muchos murmullos y impresiones un escándalo de palabras y una guerra de frases en el área del refugio.

Unk. Fem - HEY ! Tu, yo te conozco  
N - yo también a ti Skye  
Skye - así es Nick, no has cambiado, que gustó me da verte vivo.  
J.s - bueno Nick ella es mi esposa Skye winter y esposa el es Nick Wilde.  
Nick y Skye responden al mismo tiempo - créeme ya nos conocemos  
S.w - y quien es ella.  
N - mi esposa, Judy hopps

Se vuelven a escuchar murmullos pero esta ves nadie esta impresionado

S.w - y que le paso  
N - esta muy enferma, necesita ayuda.  
S.w - José necesitamos de tu apoyo aquí  
N - es médico?  
José - en efecto querido amigo, déjenme revisar.  
N - ok  
José - no está muerta, aún respira pero parece que necesita hidratación urgente está muy sensible, Arturo necesitó que me traigas el suero para conejos.  
Arturo - ok.  
N - espero que esté bien.  
José - puede que tenga una ligera posibilidad de perder la memoria por un impacto resiente que hubo en su cabeza.  
J.s - no te preocupes Nick todo saldrá bien, ella es el futuro de nuestro mundo, sin ella estamos perdidos  
N - lo se pero no la voy a entregar  
J.s - si la entregamos saldría el mismo resultado.

CONTINUARA...  
Capítulo 21 - tiempo muerto  
ya disponible: ZOOTOPIA: Sex city Ep 1. Ch 2


	21. Capituló 21: Tiempo Muerto

_**ZOOTOPIA: Make a New World**_

 _ **Capítulo 21: tiempo muerto**_

N - bueno y que tienes en mente JACK

J.s- aún no lo sé.

N - entonces porque líderas la resistencia

J.s - porque sé que esto no puede terminar así

S.w. - él nunca fue bueno en sus decisiones.

N - ya me di cuenta

J.s en si siempre fui un perdido en mis decisiones

S.w - en algunas si fuiste hábil.

J.s - la mejor que tuve fue casarme contigo

S.w - mi bolita de pelo hermosa, te adoro.

José - lamento interrumpir pero tengo 2 noticias o tal vez 3 no soy bueno contando

N - tienes la palabra.

José - bueno lo primero judy sobrevivirá, pero no será capaz de mover sus pies ni podrá moverse mucho durante un par de días.

N - cuantos días.

José - ya dije entr DÍAS

N - no tiene por qué gritar.

José - lo lamento así habló yo

N - bueno, algo más

José - lo olvidaba, Judy no puede tener relaciones sexuales porque está embarazada...

N - QUUUUUEEEE

El refugio se paralizó y todos los ahí presentes solo podían ver una mala espera de esto.

El doctor dijo - solo puedo decirte una cosa, habrá que rezar porque sobreviva a la hora del parto que será en aproximadamente 2 meses justo 1 día antes de que el mundo sea aniquilado...

J.s - Dios mío

S.w - no sabía que si se podía con otras especies.

J.s - acaso... No diré nada...

N - ...

J.s - deberías estar feliz

S.w - si con medio planeta queriéndose tirar a Judy

J.s - no creo que sea buen momento

N - ...

Nick se tambalea y cae al suelo frío, sin reaccionar, entra en un modo de shock total...

J.s - MIERDAAA

Mientras tanto en el Taller de medicinas

R - MIERRDAAAAA, AUCH

A - que paso mi Reynaldo

R - me corte

A - no parece tan grabe

R - aveces me siento mal por no haber podido ayudar a Judy como hubiera querido

A - hiciste lo que pudiste

R - espero NICK no se entere del embarazo o esto se va ir al carajo

A - aún no puedo creer que si se pueda con otras especies

R - no todo a sido descubierto gatita

A - eso es cierto...

-21-

NICK, NICK, NICK...

ahh, mi hijo, que ha pasado porque estás llorando Nicolás.

Entiendo tu miedo pero no es tan malo, cuando yo te tuve fui la mujer más feliz, apuesto que esa novia tuya también estará feliz cuando de a luz a tu hijo, no temas que yo siempre estaré para ti.

-21-

NICK, nick, NICK. PHIBERIUS WILDE NICK BAJA EN ESTE INSTANTE...

Hijo, sabes lo que has echo, porque lo has echo, porque no me respondes, ( Bofetada ) contéstame cuando te hablo. ( se escucha otra voz decir " déjalo en paz, no hizo nada malo " ) no te reconozco hijo, no te reconozco

-21-

Se escucha en el fondo un sonido intermitente " Bip "

NICK NICK NICK, oye estas bien, me asuste demasiado, soy yo Judy Hopps, oye porque no respondes, que acaso te cortaron la lengua, vamos, nuestro hijo espera. Nuestro hijo espera nuestro,... NICK- pero que está pasando nuestro, nuestro, nuestro...

Pagarás las consecuencias NICK, tu hijo pasara las peores pesadillas y morirá igual que tu esposa, te haré pagar caro, me las pagarás...

Prometo hacerte pasar lo peor. AHORA DESPIERTA...

-21-

N- AHHHHHHHH ( asustado y temblando sigue hablando ) que pasó que pasó QUE PASÓ

Jose - necesito que te relajes te desmayaste

N - donde está Judy, donde está Judy. DIME DÓNDE ESTÁ...

Jose - tranquilo, ella está bien, la tenemos bajo vigilancia

N - necesito estar con ella

José - no creo que eso sea posible, estuviste inconsciente y casi te da hipotermia.

N - que, cuanto tiempo?

José - aproximadamente 5 días

N - no, no cuanto a cambiado, que a sucedido

José - pues en sí casi nada, solo perdimos al de armas y en las noticias sale que bombardearon el hospital de la corporación SANGRI.

N - pero ahí supervivientes

José - tristemente todo el que haya estado ahí murió

N - no, no, Mamá, Papá, Reynaldo, angela, no, noooo.. SÁCAME DE AQUÍ MALDITO MONSTRUO

José - tranquilo, tranquilo.

N - no, NOO, no, porque, porque, dios.

José - se tu dolor, yo perdí a todos mis familiares

N - ahh, porque, ellos no hicieron nada. Solo mátame.

José - JACK ven por favor.

N - Dios, solo mátame

J.S - que paso, qué sucede

José - NICK perdió la cordura

N - no, no, no, no, mi familia

J.s - ( le da una Servilleta a nick y exclama ) toma, límpiate y dime qué sucede

N - mi familia, mi familia, mis amigos.

J.s - que paso con ellos

N - ESTÁN MUERTOS, ESTÁN MUERTOS NO LO ENTIENDES, ERES IMBECIL, TE CREES EL GENIO, NO LO ERES, SÁCAME DE AQUÍ MALDITO MONSTRUO..

J.s - lo lamento pero debes calmarte y recordar quién es el verdadero enemigo

N - solo quiero ver a Judy, o mátenme de una vez

J.s - me temo que no puedo hacer eso estás muy vulnerable.

N - no es cierto, NO MIENTAS

j.s - lo lamento nick, aíslenlo...

José - ok... De verdad lo lamento NICK

N - cobardes, malditos, MALDITOS USTEDES SON LOS VERDADEROS HIJOS DE PU-...( se corta esta parte al cerrar la puerta de animales en cuarentena )

J.s - ahhhhhh

José - señor

J.s - ...

José - puedo organizar una búsqueda y rescate para ver si alguien logró sobrevivir

J.s - no voy a arriesgar a nadie más

José - necesitamos a NICK, él es clave, si pudo salvar a Judy por más de 5 meses lo necesitamos, sin el podríamos perder a Judy.

J.s - no necesitas decirme lo que ya se

José - señor

J.s - ve con el equipo más grande, vallan allá y investiguen, y si ven a alguien tráiganlo, no duden en disparar si es enemigo

José - entendido.

S.w - espera yo iré

J.s - bonita, no. Te necesito aquí

S.w - en esto estamos todos juntos.

J.s - tienes razón

S.w - esa es mi bolita de pelo ( sonríe y le da un beso a Jack )

J.s - te amo, salimos en 1 hora. Prepárense y si no regresamos destruyan todo apenas nazca el bebe de Judy. Oíste falconi

F - echo señor

J.s - quedas a cargo, confió en ti...

-21-

NICK NICK NICK

Vamos, que sucede te duele, pues esto te va a doler mucho más, mataré a todos los que amas

N - déjame en paz maldito

O ahora ya hablas veamos qué tan Valiente eres enfrentándote a mi

N - quien eres

Karac - me dicen karac Y te voy a destruir

N - ya lo veremos

Karac - nunca me retes Nicolás, rayan está de mi lado, y por si tienes alguna duda soy el diablo. Vendré por ti, tu fe se acabo

N - es mentira, LO QUE DICES ES MENTIRA. DIOS EXISTE

Karac - aparte de siego imbecil, no puedo creerlo

N - tu no existes, SOLO ESTÁS AQUÍ PARA QUE PIERDA TODA LA FE Y CREA EN TI

Karac - aveces eres muy listo NICK, pero aún así no te salvarás de mis súbditos, nos veremos NICK. AHORA DESPIERTA...

-21-

Grabación 12-09-17

N - que es eso papa

Pw - es solo un conejo

N - los conejos son malos

Pw - no hijo, ellos solían ser nuestro alimento

N - son lindos, porque los acecinábamos

Pw - porque la madre naturaleza así lo designó, cuando evolucionamos dejamos de hacerlo

N - ohh y podría relacionarme con un conejo

Pw - jajaja, no, ellos tienen diferente mecanismo que nosotros además eso sería imposible

N - pero papá tú dijiste que nada era imposible más que la muerte

Pw - aún no tienes la edad hijo, pronto lo sabrás...

N - pero papá quiero c...

( sonido de fin de cinta )

Pronto lo sabremos hijo, estamos contigo

Así es mi zorrito pronto lo sabremos

Que hay NICK ahora si rompiste el límite

Vale, pero que interesante, un conejo tendrá un hijo de un zorro, qué feliz día nick

Y pronto lo veremos nacer.

NICK no temas estamos aquí contigo...

...

CONTINUARÁ

Capítulo 22: Muriendo Por Ti


	22. Capitulo 22: Muriendo Por Ti

**Capítulo 22: Muriendo Por Ti**

Nick – porque si quiera me enamore de ella

Falconi – porque es la labor del amor

Nick – que carajos, que eres

Falconi – soy mitad cabra y mitad jirafa

Nick – …

Falconi – vamos, yo sé que no soy guapo, pero no me veas con terror

Nick – pensé que eso era imposible además no te ves tan mal

Falconi – vale, es cierto, el amor puede todo.

Nick – y los demás

Falconi – desafortunadamente solo están algunos guardias, tu, judy y yo

Nick – donde esta judy

Falconi – está viva en nuestra sala improvisada de parto

Nick – llévame con ella

Falconi – lo aria si tuviera las llaves

Nick – no me jodas. Ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre y ya te hiciste mi enemigo

Falconi – mi nombre es falconi y no planeo ser malo contigo, son ordenes de Jack

Nick – por favor, solo déjame verla

Falconi – no puedo hacer eso

Nick – es mi esposa, no puedo dejarla sola

Falconi – ahh. Aun así, mi respuesta es no

Nick – vamos, por favor

Falconi se levanta y se dirige a la puerta

Nick – falconi ni se te ocurra, no me aísles más, por favor, por favor, por favor.

Falconi – entiendo tu dolor, si te hace sentir mejor, judy está bien

Nick – enserio

Falconi – lo prometo

Nick – gracias, falconi

Falconi – tengo que cerrar Nick

Nick – está bien, sobreviviré

Hospital Sangri´s Corporation 9:20 pm

S.w – mierda, esto está Hecho...

Jack interrumpe – mierda

S.w – creen que haya alguien vivo

José – espero que si

Jack – no perdamos más tiempo, equipo de búsqueda y rescate, ahora es su turno

Sack – listos chicos, vamos

El equipo de búsqueda empezó a buscar el área, limpiando escombros hasta que alguien encapuchado y varios animales heridos apuntaron a los rescatistas y a Jack

s.w – quienes son

desconocido 1 – la pregunta es quienes son ustedes, gobierno, ona o rayan

Jack – te parece que estamos con alguno

Desconocido 2 – recientemente atacaron, y posiblemente los enviaron para matar a algún superviviente

José – Nick esta de nuestro lado

Jack - …

Desconocido 3 – quien?

s.w – quienes son ustedes?

Desconocido 4 – porque necesitas saberlo

s.w – porque si no los mataremos

desconocido 2 – en serio, somos más de los que ustedes creen

de los escombros salen más de 18 animales completamente armados

Jack – ok, ok, tu ganas, solo dinos quien eres

Desconocido 5 – más bien quien eres tú, tú ya habías muerto

Jack – a que te refieres

Desconocido 5 - uno de los nuestros que extraviamos te ejecuto Jack savage

Jack – de seguro un bot, que diseño rayan, cuando logro engañarme, somos la resistencia

Desconocido 5 – entonces estas con los otros asesinos

Jack – a que te refieres

Desconocido 5 – basta, mátenlos de una maldita ves

Jack – si nos matas judy morirá

s.w – que ?

desconocido 6 – maldito demonio (sale corriendo y le da un golpe muy fuerte que deja tumbado en el suelo a Jack)

s.w – noo, mi amor

desconocido 5 – espera, ustedes dos son pareja

s.w – tienes algún problema

desconocido 5 – solo que en la resistencia no hay parejas inter-especié

s.w – porque no somos esa resistencia.

Desconocido 5 – quienes son

s.w – somos unos supervivientes como ustedes que tuvieron la suerte de encontrar a Nick y a judy vagando por nuestro territorio

desconocido 5 – porque debería creerte

s.w – porque a quien uno de tus súbditos golpeo es nuestro líder y además el salvo a judy y a Nick de su muerte en el tren

desconocido 5 – me llamo Reynaldo, preciosa, líder del grupo liberador, pero en si nuestras operaciones terminaron cuando tuvimos que expulsar a judy y a Nick antes de que nos bombardearan

s.w – Reynaldo Félix, soy sky Winter y ese de ahí es Jack mi esposo

Reynaldo – ok, sky eres una zorra y Jack es un conejo, vale, vale, presento a mi clan

Desconocido 6 – lamento el golpe, soy stu hopps, padre de judy

Desconocido 1 – soy Bonnie hopps la madre de judy

Desconocido 2 – el nombre es phiberius Wilde padre de Nick

Desconocido 3 – Ángela, esposa de Reynaldo

Desconocido 4 – soy luna Wilde, la hermana….

Reynaldo interrumpe a luna – la hermana inútil de Nick

Ángela – basta Reynaldo, ella no tiene la culpa

Jack – basta, silencio, necesitamos llevarlos al refugio, Nick necesita su ayuda, sin el perderemos a judy

Reynaldo – no lo dudo y más si los separaron, buscaran como juntarse

Jack – por esa razón debo llevarlos, y tiene que ser ya

Reynaldo – aun no confió en ti, pero ir a tu refugio es mejor que estar disparándole a esas cámaras para buscar otro refugio

Jack – vale, vámonos

Jack escolto a los 39 animales de su clan y a los 19 que sobrevivieron del hospital.

Jack – cuantos eran en su clan

Reynaldo – teníamos muchísima gente, como 150, pero uno por uno fueron cayendo, hasta que solo quedamos 19

Jack – bueno, ojalá podamos ser amigos algún día

Mientras tanto en el Centro de control de vialidad de zootopia

Grecor – jefe rayan, ya los encontré….

CONTINUARA…...

CAPITULO 23: DESESPERACION

ALSO AVAIABLE IN MARCH 30 THE COMPLETE BOOK ZOOTOPIA: MAKE A NEW WORLD (NORMAL EDITION) IN MEXICO COST: $289.99

TAMBIEN DISPONIBLE MAÑANA LA EDICION DARK DEL CAPITULO 22-01 DE MAKE A NEW WORLD

YA DISPONIBLE EL CAPITULO 3 DE SEX CITY


	23. Capitulo 23: Desesperación

_**Capítulo 23: Desesperación**_

 **Zootopia: Make A New World**

 **By: Felix Sangri**

Camino al refugio 11:20 pm

Reynaldo – donde se refugian

Jack – Reynaldo, por favor tranquilízate, todavía falta camino

Reynaldo – eres muy aburrido sabes

Jack – eso ya lo se

s.w – siempre ha sido así.

Jack – gracias

Reynaldo – bueno, no del todo, jajaja

Jack – sí, claro

Bonnie – ya me arden las patas

Stu – mismo caso

Phiberius – igual

Jack – no podemos dejar a nadie atrás

s.w – no se me ocurre nada

Reynaldo – lo mejor será reposar

Ángela – nuestro equipo armado puede hacer guardia

Jack – de acuerdo

Mientras tanto en el refugio

1:20 am

Nick – debe de estar por aquí, juro que vi que la coloco por aquí, mierda, porque es tan difícil quitarse estas mierdas [ se escuchan ruidos fuertes afuera y gritos]

Nick – Judy, JUDY, ESTAS BIEN, JUDDYYYYYYY

En el otro cuarto de aislamiento.

Falconi – judy vamos, tienes que aguantar

Judy – ALEJATE DE MI, QUE QUIERES, VIOLARME, MATARME

Falconi – vamos estoy de tu lado

Judy – VETE A LA MIERDA.

Falconi – Judy, Nick está bien, pero si te oye gritar esto va a terminar mal

Judy – mal para quien, para rayan, o para los otros, porque CARAJOS NO ME MATAS DE UNA VEZ, PORQUE CARAJOS, MALDITO

Falconi – ok judy, tranquilízate quieres.

Judy – Porque carajos NO VIENES A BESARME CON TUS LAVIOS TOXICOS DESGRACIADO

Falconi – judy, entiendo tu molestia, y lamento lo que voy a hacer, pero es necesario, si sigues haciendo demasiada fuerza y corajes perderás a tu hijo

Judy – QUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE…

Falconi inyecto en judy un poco de sedante, lo suficiente para no dañarla a ella ni a su hijo

Falconi salió de la habitación de aislamiento de judy y se percató de una mancha de sangre en la puerta de seguridad de Nick y se dirigió corriendo a abrirla

Falconi – Nick

Nick – estoy bi-bien

Falconi – mierda, Nick, ok, vamos tienes que levantarte

Nick con un pedazo de vidrio en la mano – y tú a no a mentirme, lo lamento (Nick le clava el vidrio a falconi en el estómago)

Falconi – ahhhhhhhhhhhh

Nick – dame las llaves AHORA

Falconi – no, no, no e-es lo qu-que- de-debio pas-pas-ar

Nick – desángrate maldito

Falconi – si ha-así lo de-des-e-e-as

Nick – nunca me apartes de ella oíste

falconi – aho—ahora, moriré por ayudar, alm-almenos hice lo que pude, pachamama…

falconi queda inconsciente al borde de la muerte.

Nick – mmmh, eso te enseñara a no meterte en mi camino

Unos minutos antes en las vías del tren ya a unos cuantos kilómetros del refugio

1:00 am

Reynaldo – bueno, esto es tétrico, pero parece seguro y así lo es siempre Jack

Jack – aquí no nací por ultima ves Reynaldo

Reynaldo – que genio jajaja

Ángela – cierren la boca por un momento

Jack – pero yo no he dicho nada

Ángela – que se callen

Se escuchan risas y gruñidos a lo lejos, esto alerta a todos los supervivientes

Reynaldo exclama en voz muy baja – escúchame bien Jack si esto es una emboscada te voy a matar

Jack – te juro que no sé qué es eso

Alguien exclama a lo lejos – Reynaldo, Reynaldo Reynaldo, eres tan fácil de encontrar, hasta a veces se me hace que no haces el intento de sobrevivir

Jack – quién eres?

Vuelve a exclamar la voz – vamos Jack, acaso no me recuerdas, si yo hice algo por ti, una copia idéntica para que pudieras desaparecer de mi estudio.

Jack – disparen

Se acerca más la sombra con una lanza cohetes y exclama – no lo creo

Rápidamente exclama Reynaldo – COOOOOOORRRRAAAAAANNNNNN ES RAYAN

Jack – mierda, mierda, coorrran

Rayan – jajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajaja, BUMM

Rayan acciona el lanza cohetes hiriendo a 2 animales

Rayan – menos 2

Ángela – rápido rápido, ahhhh

Reynaldo – no podemos ir al refugio podríamos comprometería

Jack – totalmente de acuerdo

Siguieron corriendo a toda velocidad los supervivientes

Rayan – ohh, vamos enserio, vengan prometo que los matare sin dolor si se rinden, ya tengo a 2 de ustedes

Jack exclama gritando – NUNCA

Rayan – ok, BUMMMM

Los dos animales heridos vuelan en pedazos y rayan corre hacia los supervivientes hasta que es detenido por Reynaldo – basta rayan a quien quieres es a mi

Ángela – NOOO

Rayan – que así sea Reynaldo

Ángela – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack – Ángela, corrree

CONTINUARA

CAPITULO 24: YOUR LAST BREATH – TU ULTIMO RESPIRO

Zootopia: make a new world


	24. Capitulo 24: Tu Ultimo Respiro

_**Capítulo 24: YOUR LAST BREATH**_

 **Zootopia: Make A New World**

 **By: Felix Sangri**

Jack – Ángela, corrree

Una explosión se escucha muchos quedan aturdidos, pero sobreviven, Ángela queda en shock y se queda quieta en su lugar hasta que cae en el suelo.

Jack – imposible, alguien que me ayude a cargarla

s.w – te ayudo mi amor

Jack – claro, al refugio todos

Bonnie – pensé que era inseguro

Phiberius – es al mejor lugar que podemos ir ahora

Jack – vamos no está lejos, no permitiré más caídos

1:39 am refugio de supervivientes

Nick – donde carajos están las llaves de estas jaulas, no la puedo echar abajo es muy dura, falconi donde carajos tienes las llaves

Se escuchan sonidos de cerraduras abriéndose en la puerta principal

Nick – mierda, mierda, mierda, debo ocultarme y buscar un arma

Afuera del refugio 1:42 am

Ángela reacciona de nuevo

s.w – bienvenida de nuevo.

Jack – ok, esta debe de ser. (sonido de cerradura abierta)

s.w – hurra

Jack – ohh, mierda

s.w – que paso?

Jack – será mejor que veas

Ven el cuerpo de falconi lleno de sangre tirado en el suelo

s.w – o por dios

Ángela – y yo que creí que todo era limpio en ustedes

s.w – pero si no había nadie más que los guardias de afuera

Jack – Nick

Ángela – que?

Jack – fue Nick

José – déjenme checar si está vivo

Nick – o no lo harás

Jack grita – NO LO HAGAS

Nick – cállate o te agujereo a ti también

Ángela - Nick baja el arma ahora

Nick – Ángela, pensé que…. AHHHHHHHHHH…. JUDY

Jack – lo que quieres es esto no

Nick – dámelas ahora

Jack – baja el arma y las llaves son tuyas

Nick – NO, NO CAERE EN TUS ENGAÑOS

Nick dispara al techo, y agarra como escudo a José

Jack – BASTA NICK, BASTA.

s.w – por favor Nick

Nick – AHORA DAME LAS LLAVES O SE MUERE ESTE DESGRACIADO

Jack – no puedo hacerlo Nick, no hasta que sueltes el arma

Nick – contare hasta 3

Jack – basta Nick

Nick – 3

Ángela – Nick suelta el arma, somos más que tu

Nick – no me importa, 2

Jack – Nick recapacita recuerda quien es el verdadero enemigo

Nick – 1

Phiberius – tú no eres así hijo

Nick suelta a José, pero apunta a la esposa de Jack

Jack – con ella no te metas, por favor

Nick – así se siente lo que me hiciste maldito

s.w – por favor Nick no me dispares, Jack dale las llaves

Jack – ok, tómalas

Jack avienta las llaves a los pies de Nick

Nick – así me gusta, o por cierto toma

Nick dispara al pie de skye y cae al suelo del dolor

s.w – AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jack – noooooooooooo, porque si te entregue las malditas llaves

Nick – por aislarme

José – déjame checarla.

Nick – pfft. El primero que se acerque a mi sea conocido o familiar, lo matare

Nick abre la puerta del cuarto de aislamiento donde esta judy y lo cierra demasiado violentamente que se rompe la chapa

José – Jack, es una herida profunda de bala, afortunadamente no golpeo ningún hueso, pero si perforo todos los músculos, sobrevivirá, pero no podrá caminar muy rápido

Jack – y el raro

José – quien, falconi, lo dudo, perdió muchísima sangre, pero sigue respirando, aunque sea muy lentamente

Ángela – eso no es todo, perdimos atrás a 3 entre ellos mi Reynaldo, mi Reynaldo

s.w – vamos Ángela, se fuerte

Ángela – eso intento

José – alguien que me ayude a cargar a falconi a la habitación para cerrarle la herida y ver qué puedo hacer

phiberius – yo te ayudo

José – gracias, en la habitación la 3 habitación

phiberius – donde la puerta está llena de sangre

José – desafortunadamente tenemos pocos cuartos así que si

mientras tanto en la habitación de aislamiento donde esta judy

Nick – judy, perdóname, por favor.

Judy – zzz…

Nick – por favor, por favor, no fue mi intención, ya estoy aquí, estamos a salvo

Judy - …

Nick – judy vamos, por favor reacciona

Nick - perdóname, intente todo, pero ya fue muy tarde

Judy - …

Nick – judy, por favor reacciona

Ángela abre la puerta lentamente y exclama – Nick puedo pasar

Nick – largo, LARGO, LARGATE

Ángela – por favor Nick, puedo pasar, yo también perdí a mi pareja

Nick – que carajos quieres que haga, ustedes mataron a judy

Ángela – de echo al parecer solo esta sedada

Nick – y tu como lo sabes

Ángela – porque uno, si está respirando, dos cerca de tu pie hay un bote de sedante que en si no es tan fuerte, pero es suficiente para que parezca que murió, pero respira

Nick – como creerte si me escondieron que ella tendría un hijo mío

Ángela – no podíamos decirte Nick, ustedes dos son vitales

Nick – vitales? Solo nos usas, que hipócrita

Ángela – tal vez, pero si no fuera por eso no se hubieran conocido, esto no hubiera pasado

Nick – LARGATE, es tu última advertencia

Ángela – Nick puedo ayudarte, por favor déjame pasar

Nick – no quiero tu ayuda

Ángela – por favor Nick

Nick – que quieres?

Ángela – estas mal, Nick, así no debes de ser, no estamos en paz, hay una guerra matándonos, los necesitamos para que esto no acabe, si uno de los dos muere, todos estamos acabados, si quieres acabar con rayan, tenemos que estar unidos, por favor, hazlo por judy, por ti, no te pido que lo hagas por mi o por mi difunto esposo Reynaldo, te pido que lo hagas por ti, por tu esposa y por tu hijo

Nick - ….

Ángela – por favor

Nick - ….

Ángela – ok, entiendo, solo espero que entiendas que no eres el único que sufre aquí.

Nick - …

Ángela cierra la puerta lentamente, pero debido a que la chapa está rota la puerta no se cierra bien

Jack – nunca va a cooperar

Ángela – cometieron el error de aislarlos.

Jack – no quedaba de otra, Nick estaba ya muy alterado, y ella no reaccionaba ni ha reaccionado

Ángela – bueno creo que esto te interesa

Jack – mierda, ha de ver despertado y pensó que éramos los malos y falconi la sedo para evitar líos y bueno caso resuelto, mierda

Ángela – por cierto, que es falconi porque se ve medio raro

Jack – no lo sé, nos quiso apoyar, pero ni siquiera sabemos que animal es

José – skye está lista para una visita Jack

Jack – ok todo busquen una cobija o manta y hay que descansar mañana será un día largo

s.w – hola bolita de pelo

Jack – hola hermosa

s.w – esto va a terminar algún día

Jack – eso espero, pero no me rendiré nunca, gastare hasta EL ULTIMO RESPIRO para evitar que este mundo llegue a su fin

s.w – lo se bolita de pelos

Jack – te amo

s.w – y yo a ti, buenas noches

CONTINUARA

CAPITULO 25: Life Like Prey – viviendo como una presa

Zootopia: make a new world

Publicación estimada 1 de mayo o menos


End file.
